Once Upon a Witch
by Snapy49
Summary: Regina a un lourd secret, à la mort de Daniel, elle se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte. Elle se voit obligée d'abandonner le bébé dans notre monde. Remplie de remords et de regrets, elle part alors à la recherche de sa fille, actuellement étudiante à Poudlard. Arrivera-t-elle à recréer cette histoire perdue avec sa chère Hermione ?
1. Promenons-nous dans les bois …

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

C'est partie pour une toute nouvelle histoire ! Il y aura un chapitre par semaine sans faute ! J'espère que vous aimez, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Promenons-nous dans les bois …**

Storybrooke était calme depuis quelque temps, Regina avait réussi à éloigner sa sœur de la ville et elle avait enfin réussi à être heureuse avec son archer Robin Hood. Considérant son fils Roland comme le sien elle redécouvrait ce qu'était le bonheur, elle avait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait désiré, elle avait fini par instaurer une sorte de paix avec Snow et avait même une certaine entente avec Emma. Cela relevait du miracle, d'après leurs passés respectifs, selon elle. Marchant le long des rues, elle restait cependant pensive, quant à un événement de son passé dont personne n'était au courant, même Rumplestiltskin ignorait ce passage de sa vie et elle en était bien heureuse.

Pourtant elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, il fallait qu'elle se confie sur quelque chose qui la rongeait depuis maintenant quatorze ans. Entrant dans la forêt, elle jura contre elle-même pour les chaussures peu adaptées qu'elle avait enfilées pour cette balade, après tout à qui d'autre pouvait-elle se confier à part celui qui avait fait battre à nouveau son cœur. Arrivant au camp de fortune érigé dans la forêt, Regina resta un peu en retrait pour observer, Robin et son fils fabriquer un arc ensemble. Jamais elle n'aurait cru retrouver quelqu'un après la mort de Daniel, tué par sa propre mère sous ses yeux …

\- _Vous savez votre majesté, observer les gens dans un coin sans se manifester, c'est très impoli !_

Revenant à la réalité, elle croisa le regard de Robin qui la fit immédiatement rougir, c'était incroyable l'effet que cet homme, ce voleur, avait sur elle. S'approchant d'eux, elle prit une mine vexée, digne de son passé de Reine et n'accorda son attention qu'au petit garçon qui jouait avec l'arc à ses pieds. Robin grogna légèrement car il n'avait pas eu le baiser de bonjour qu'il espérait, mais il n'aimait pas gâcher les moments entre Regina et son fils, ça lui mettait tellement de baume au cœur.

Après la perte de Marianne, il n'avait pas pensé à retrouver quelqu'un, projetant tout son amour sur ce petit bout d'homme. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent, il ne se voyait pas sans cette sublime tête de mule à ses côtés, jamais conquise ni totalement à lui, il ne s'en lassait pas ! Se retournant vers lui, elle lui accorda enfin un baiser, ce qui ravi l'archer.

\- _Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir dans ma petite forêt par une heure si matinale ?_

\- _Ta forêt ? Je suis le maire, je te rappelle !_ Elle lui mordilla la lèvre en signe de protestation. _J'avais envie, enfin non, j'avais besoin de te voir, en fait. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et …_

\- _Pas la peine d'en dire plus, je te connais si tu es prête à te confier, c'est que c'est important. Je laisse Roland à Petit Jean et je suis à toi !_

Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et main dans la main ils entreprirent une balade dans les bois via des chemins que les chaussures de Regina supporteraient. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, en profitant de la nature, Regina ne savait pas par où commencer ni comment commencer. Ils arrivèrent au Pont aux Trolls et observèrent le fil de l'eau s'écoulant devant eux. Robin rompit alors ce silence.

\- _Alors dis-moi, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, qui te perturbe assez pour venir avec ce genre de choses aux pieds, dans cette forêt à 8h30 du matin ?_

\- _Je … J'avais besoin de parler de quelque chose qui m'est arrivée il y a 14 ans aujourd'hui enfin selon le système de temps, une chose qui reste dans mon esprit depuis et me hante à cette date tous les ans_.

\- _Tu sais que je peux tout entendre, je t'écoute si tu te sens prête à parler_.

Elle le regarda avec un air rempli de gratitude, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de commencer son récit par des faits que son compagnon connaissait parfaitement afin qu'il la suive dans son histoire. Rappelant alors sa première histoire d'amour avec Daniel, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir quelques larmes à l'évocation de sa mort si cruelle et dont elle avait été un témoin passif. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le protéger de sa mère qu'elle-même craignait, n'ayant pas appris à maîtriser sa magie à l'époque.

Elle avait vu sa mère, arracher le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'écraser, sans une once de pitié pour la simple raison qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, qu'il n'était pas de la bonne classe sociale. Regina laissa échapper un rire en pensant que si sa mère la voyait aujourd'hui avec Robin, elle en ferait certainement une crise cardiaque. Robin sentit la raideur et les tensions qui envahissaient sa compagne au cours de son récit et tenta de l'apaiser en passant doucement sa main dans son dos.

L'ancienne reine reprit alors sa tranquille respiration mais continua de chercher ses mots. Elle regarda alors Robin dans les yeux et se blottit dans ses bras, c'était si dur pour elle d'admettre son passé, d'admettre ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou dire ou encore ne pas faire, et qu'elle regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui. Il fallait pourtant que cela sorte, sinon jamais elle ne serait en paix avec elle-même.

\- _Peu de temps après la mort de Daniel, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte …_

\- _Tu quoi ?_ Avait répliqué Robin qui avalait la nouvelle.

\- _J'avais fait un déni, au fond de moi, je le savais déjà mais, quand je me le suis admis à moi-même, j'étais déjà vers la fin de ma grossesse. Ma mère était partie dans un énième voyage pour les préparatifs de mon mariage avec le père de Snow et n'a donc pas su_ …

\- _Personne ne sait que tu as eu un enfant biologique_ ?

 _\- Non, personne. A part mon père mais, comme il n'est plus de ce monde … Il m'a aidé pour la fin de ma grossesse et m'a trouvé une sage-femme pour l'accouchement. J'ai eu une magnifique petite fille avec Daniel_.

Elle sanglota dans les bras de Robin qui restait muet, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire qui pourrait la rassurer, la consoler alors que dans sa tête mille et une questions se battaient pour s'exprimer. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas sa fille à ses côtés. Regina essuya ses larmes pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère gâcher la vie de sa fille, comme elle l'avait fait avec la sienne, si tenté qu'elle aurait laissé la petite fille vivre. Racontant, alors qu'elle avait mis la main sur un haricot magique, qu'elle avait envoyé sa fille enveloppée dans une couverture avec son prénom dessus, dans un monde où sa mère ne pourrait la retrouver : ce monde.

Robin lui accorda un sourire en lui faisant remarquer que Snow avait envoyé Emma dans ce monde avec une couverture brodée de son nom également, les deux femmes avaient bien des choses en commun. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'elle savait de cette petite fille aujourd'hui, si elle avait tenté de la retrouver, depuis leur arrivée en ville. D'un non de la tête, elle ajouta qu'avec tous les événements se passant à Storybrooke, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de vraiment chercher à la retrouver et tout le temps de la malédiction, elle se croyait heureuse avec Henry, ne pouvant de toute façon pas sortir de la ville, elle avait fini par chasser l'idée même, de sa tête.

\- _Je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment s'appelle-t-elle du coup ?_

\- _Hermione … Elle s'appelle Hermione …_

En Angleterre à cette heure, une jeune sorcière du nom d'Hermione Granger, officiellement née-moldue se préparait à assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.


	2. Recherches

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci pour cet accueil et un gros merci à Lea Michaelson, Mathilde5349, lauparrillaxrobbie, elo-didie et Lune Pourpre pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Recherches**

Il la serra dans ses bras, lui ne se serait jamais vu vivre sans son fils à ses côtés, ni même l'abandonner à la naissance. Mais il fallait bien admettre que le contexte n'était pas le même, il avait Marianne à cette époque et rien ne leur empêchait d'être ensemble. Il voulut se montrer protecteur et à l'écoute de Regina mais il ne pourrait pas se mettre à sa place et personne ne le pouvait de toute façon. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans la forêt, son calme apaisait quelque peu l'ancienne Reine qui était perdue sur ses prochains actes. Robin la regarda avec douceur et tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait en parler à Emma et à Snow.

Cette dernière, étant mère et ayant dû abandonner sa fille pour la protéger, serait la plus à même de comprendre comment gérer le tourment dans lequel était Régina. Emma avait de parfaites connaissances de ce monde et aurait peut-être des contacts permettant de retrouver la trace d'Hermione. Elle l'écouta, d'une certaine manière elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, n'étant pas du genre à se confier, elle se voyait mal aller en parler à son ancienne pire ennemie. Il y a encore peu de temps, elle aurait tué Snow pour se venger de la perte de Daniel alors comment parler de cela avec elle ?

 _\- Viens, on va aller prendre un vrai petit déjeuné ensemble chez Granny, généralement c'est aussi là que sont Emma et Snow le plus souvent._

 _\- Maintenant ? Tu veux que je leur en parle maintenant ? Tu as vu à quel point j'ai eu du mal à me confier à toi alors à elles …_

 _\- Sauf que je suis là, je t'aiderais et tu le sais. Tu as besoin d'en savoir plus sur Hermione et tu as besoin de parler à des personnes capables de te comprendre, elles le feront mieux que moi._

Encore une fois, il avait raison, il avait un de ces dons pour l'exaspérer parfois, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout, elle lui avait mené la vie dure à leur rencontre. Sur le chemin de la ville, ils en parlèrent, leur relation n'avait jamais été simple : ils s'étaient rencontrés une première fois, l'avait oublié et s'étaient retrouvés ici à Storybrooke. Ils avaient dû se redécouvrir et le tatouage sur le bras de Robin n'avait en rien arrangé les choses pour Regina qui avait été tout de suite perturbée par le voleur.

Ils arrivèrent chez Granny et Robin avait raison, Emma et Snow profitaient d'un peu de temps ensemble pendant que David travaillait, que Killian naviguait un peu et qu'Henry était en cours. Elles les invitèrent à s'asseoir à côté d'elles, décalant la poussette où Neal dormait profondément et échangèrent avec eux les banalités habituelles. Regina, encouragée par Robin, engagea alors le sujet, elle avait un air plus assuré et se sentait soutenue. Snow et Emma ne l'avaient pas interrompue une seule seconde avant la fin de son récit.

 _\- Regina, je suis tellement désolée … Cora aura gâché tant de vies …_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Snow, d'une certaine manière, je t'ai obligé à faire la même chose avec Emma. Je … Enfin, je voulais savoir si toi, Emma, tu pensais pouvoir retrouver sa trace !_

 _\- Tu penses qu'elle a 14 ans aujourd'hui ? Où que, comme moi, son âge aurait pu être altéré ?_ Demanda la jeune femme.

 _\- Non, j'ai déjà fait quelques recherches personnelles, elle vient d'avoir quatorze ans. C'est tout ce que je sais, ça et aussi qu'elle vit en Angleterre._

Emma parut chagrinée de ce dernier fait, après tout, elle avait des contacts dans quelques polices des Etats-Unis, mais pas en Angleterre. Regina sembla dépitée par la nouvelle, elle venait de perdre le peu d'espoir qu'elle s'était forgée depuis ce matin. Emma prit sa main en lui affirmant qu'elle parviendrait à trouver sa trace en mêlant ses connaissances de ce monde et la magie qu'elle disposait, Regina proposa immédiatement d'aller dans son caveau pour effectuer des recherches dans ses livres personnels. Robin embrassa Regina sur le front et proposa de s'occuper un peu de Neal, pendant que les trois femmes feraient leurs recherches, elles partirent donc au caveau de la sorcière et commencèrent à fouiller dans tous les livres présents.

 _\- Dis-moi Regina, tu nous as dit que tu l'avais nommée Hermione, je peux te demander pourquoi ?_ Demanda, curieuse, Snow.

 _\- Il nous arrivait à Daniel et moi de nous allonger sous un arbre après une balade à cheval ou plus généralement de parler, pendant que ma mère ne surveillait pas, on discutait d'avenir sans savoir si ce serait possible. Il m'avait avoué un jour qu'il aurait aimé avoir une fille de ce nom, j'ai voulu respecter sa mémoire._

 _\- Et si le bébé avait été un garçon ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, ce jour-là, nous avons été interrompus par une certaine princesse dont le cheval faisait des siennes._

Elles rirent en repensant à ce jour, c'était leur rencontre, le jour où tout a commencé ou plutôt basculé. Snow poursuivit dans sa curiosité en demandant à son ancienne belle-mère si Henry était au courant de tout cela, ce à quoi répondit Regina d'un geste négatif de la tête. Snow lui sourit alors en affirmant qu'il serait plus que ravi de la nouvelle, d'avoir une grande sœur et ne plus être le seul enfant de la famille. Après tout, Henry avait 14 ans et si ce que pensait Regina était vrai : Hermione âgée de 14 ans, ce qui permettrait peut-être la création d'un lien entre les deux enfants. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la sorcière qui aimerait tellement que cela soit vrai.

Toutefois, d'un air plus sombre, Snow ajouta qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas laisser sa fille entre les mains de Cora. Si la petite avait survécu, elle aurait fini par subir la même vie que sa mère et ce n'était pas enviable. Les pensées de Regina furent interrompues par Emma qui avait apparemment trouvé un livre capable déjà d'en apprendre plus sur la vie d'Hermione, en apprenant des choses sur elle, il leur serait plus simple de la retrouver. Elles prirent donc les ingrédients et objets nécessaires avant de reprendre la route de chez Granny pour rejoindre Robin et préparer tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

 _\- Donc, comment ça va se passer ?_ Questionna Snow.

 _\- Si j'ai bien compris ce qui est écrit dans le livre qu'Emma a trouvé, Vision du Passé, on va pouvoir savoir comment a grandi Hermione et tout ce qui lui est arrivée pendant sa vie. Ça devrait aller vite, à quatorze ans dans ce monde, elle n'a pas dû vivre énormément de choses._

Elles s'installèrent donc dans le restaurant, utilisant une boule de cristal qui projetterait sur le mur la vie de la jeune fille.

 **-0-**

Marchant dans l'herbe, Hermione était loin de se douter que quelqu'un était à sa recherche et encore moins sa mère. Elle profitait de sa journée avec ses amis, admirant match après match, les figures effectuées par les poursuiveurs. Elle qui n'aimait pas voler, appréciait toutefois observer tout cela. Elle n'était pas une grande fan comme Ron et sa famille ou même Harry, mais passer une journée remplie de magie la rendait simplement heureuse, même si elle enviait les liens des Weasley.

Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de lien avec sa famille, elle ne s'y était jamais sentie à sa place et pensait que c'était dû à sa condition de sorcière, mais depuis peu, son avis avait évolué. Adorant lire, elle avait dévoré des livres sur l'hérédité des gênes et avait bien vu que ses deux parents ne lui avaient rien transmis sur le plan physique. Une part d'elle avait songé à une chose sans pour autant se l'admettre : elle aurait pu être adoptée.


	3. Découverte de sa fille

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à Lea Michaelson, lauparrillaxrobbie, Guest et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Découverte de sa fille**

Une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce, puis ce fut plus ciblé et une forme commença à se dessiner contre le mur de chez Granny. Un petit bruit se fit entendre avant que tout ne devienne plus net. L'enfance d'Hermione ne présenta sous leurs yeux, petite fille normale, mais très active, elle en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ses parents, quand elle avait appris à marcher. Très vite la petite fille s'était découvert une passion pour les livres et ce fut dans un rire général qu'ils écoutèrent la mère adoptive d'Hermione lui raconter la version populaire de « Blanche Neige et les sept nains ».

Il est vrai qu'Henry leur avait fait redécouvrir leurs soi-disant histoires, mais ils ne pouvaient se retenir d'en rire, quand ils entendaient que la méchante belle-mère était jalouse de la beauté de sa belle-fille. Après cela, Regina avait un sourire persistant car après tout, sa fille avait eu de bons parents et une belle vie. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour elle et ne pouvait que laisser lui échapper un peu de regrets à la vue du visage rayonnant de la petite fille de neuf ans, heureuse d'avoir eu un nouveau livre.

Le temps s'avança quelque peu et la magie fut révélée à la jeune fille, à l'étonnement de Regina qui pensait impossible la magie ici. Sa fille avait tout de même développé sa magie qui, au contraire d'Emma, s'était adaptée à la forme de magie de ce monde. Dès cet instant beaucoup de choses changèrent, les images remplies de bonheur furent plus froides. En public, les parents d'Hermione se montraient joviaux, heureux et ravis d'avoir une fille telle qu'elle, mais lorsque la porte de la maison se refermait, tout n'était qu'intolérance envers la jeune fille.

Ils l'avaient accompagnée pour l'achat de ses fournitures après avoir eu la visite du Professeur Mc Gonagall, chargée de s'occuper des familles moldues dont l'enfant se révélait sorcier. Hermione n'était que joie lors de son arrivée au Chemin de Traverse, c'était son univers toute cette magie et chez Granny tout le monde revit alors le choix de la baguette qui ne quitta plus sa propriétaire.

\- _Regina, normalement ce ne sont pas que les fées qui ont des baguettes ?_ Questionna Snow.

 _\- A ma connaissance, dans notre monde du moins, je ne connais même que peu de fées qui en aient._

 _\- A quoi cela sert-il selon toi ?_ Ajouta Robin, qui n'avait pas quitté Regina des yeux.

\- _Je me dis que dans ce monde la magie étant moins présente, cela doit amplifier ou au moins canaliser leur énergie magique, je ne vois que cela …_

La première année se déroula alors plus en détail devant eux, la rencontre avec Harry et Ron ainsi que la répartition qui en intrigua plus qu'un. Regina et Rumple, qui était entré dans le restaurant accompagné de Belle et à qui David avait fait un résumé de l'histoire, étaient plus que curieux de connaître plus en détail chaque maison et cette école. Une chose fit alors l'unanimité, Hermione était une jeune fille plus qu'intelligente, même si cela lui valait au début de sa scolarité une certaine solitude et incompréhension de ses camarades.

Regina ne pouvait qu'être fière de celle qu'elle voyait évoluer sous ses yeux, on pouvait maintenant voir les sortilèges appris et réalisés par sa fille, que cela soit « Wingardium Leviosa », « Lacarnum Inflamare », « Alohomora » et bien d'autres, elle semblait très vite apprendre. Intérieurement l'ancienne Méchante Reine songeait à toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre, à commencer par l'utilisation de la magie sans ce petit bout de bois qu'elle affectionnait tant.

L'amitié entre Hermione, Harry et Ron s'était dessinée avec l'épisode du Troll dans les toilettes des filles et amplifiée par le sauvetage d'Harry par la jeune femme à son premier match de Quidditch. L'année se poursuivit alors jusqu'à arriver aux épreuves devant mener à la Pierre Philosophale, le calme et la sérénité que présentaient la jeune sorcière pendant une aventure qui aurait donnée une crise cardiaque à bien des gens, étaient plus qu'admirable. Ses connaissances attirèrent même le respect de Rumple au vue du jeune âge de l'étudiante et le sourire qu'elle afficha en récoltant des points grâce à cela pour sa maison se répandit dans le restaurant.

Regina se collait dans les bras de Robin, totalement comblée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et n'attendait que de voir la suite pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Snow riait en expliquant qu'elle espérait de tout cœur, pour le bien d'Hermione, que ses autres années seraient plus calmes.

\- _Oh mais j'y pense, moi aussi j'aurais plein de livres à lui faire lire !_ S'exprima Henry, ce qui fit rire toute la pièce.

 _\- Si elle vient nous rendre visite, elle aura accès à la bibliothèque avec un grand plaisir_. Ajouta Belle dont la passion des livres ne pouvait être remise en question.

\- _Vu tout ce qu'elle aura à expérimenter et découvrir dans cette ville, si elle passe dans le coin je pense que pour une fois, elle délaissera un peu ses livres_. Ria David.

 **-0-**

Pendant que tous étaient regroupés dans le restaurant de Granny, à l'autre bout du monde une jeune fille continuait de mener sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Les matchs s'étaient un peu stoppés après que l'un d'entre eux se soit un peu allongé avec le Vif d'Or qui échappa aux deux attrapeurs pendant un bon moment. Ils étaient tous retournés à la tente pour se reposer un peu, après tout d'ici peu, ils allaient devoir se rendre au dernier match opposant la Bulgarie à l'Irlande.

Ginny faisait une sieste tout comme Ron, Harry était parti avec Fred, George et Arthur Wesley pour visiter un peu les camps alentour. De son côté Hermione s'était replongée dans ses fameux livres, pour son anniversaire Harry lui avait offert un ancien ouvrage sur des versions de contes de fées différentes de celles connues habituellement. N'importe quel livre sur la magie ou les contes auraient plu à la jeune femme mais celui-là semblait avoir un petit truc en plus, comme si elle s'y sentait liée.

En tournant les pages elle découvrait une version qui lui plaisait de chaque conte, elle les trouvait même plus crédibles et plus cohérentes. Une vengeance pour un amour perdu était plus plausible qu'une quelconque jalousie pour de la beauté : « Blanche Neige et les sept Nains » … Que d'idioties. Sans le savoir Hermione avait eu pitié de Regina et donc de sa mère, en lisant ces lignes. Un sentiment l'envahit alors, un sentiment d'insécurité combiné à l'impression qu'on l'observait, qu'on l'épiait. C'était doublé à une impression de déjà-vu dans son passé, comme si elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'on l'avait déjà espionnée ou surveillée. Un frisson parcourut son corps et ainsi qu'un malaise. Décidant d'abandonner ses livres, elle rejoignit Ginny pour une petite sieste avant les évènements de ce soir.

\- _Aller Hermione, arrête de jouer les paranos, tu te fais peur toute seule !_ Dit-elle à haute voix pour tenter de se rassurer.

Le fait est, qu'elle était plus proche de la vérité qu'elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer …


	4. Deuxième et Troisième année

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à SupergodzillaSailorCosmos, blackwidow90legolas88 et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Deuxième et Troisième année**

Le temps des vacances ne fut pas affiché entre la première et la seconde année. Ce fut directement au Chemin de Traverse avant la seconde année qu'ils revirent la jeune fille, croisant ainsi Harry et Ron. Il y eut alors un fou rire général quand Lockart fit son entrée, entouré de femmes presque bavant sur ses pas. Comment pouvait-on s'enticher d'un idiot narcissique dans son genre ? Pour Hermione, tout le monde mis cela sur le compte de la jeunesse et de la naïveté, mais quand on regardait les autres femmes bien plus mûres que la moyenne, ce n'était décidément pas l'expérience qui devait leur manquer.

La rencontre avec Drago fut alors mouvementée, il n'était que peu apprécié par les habitants de Storybrooke, sauf à la rigueur par Rumple qui aimait le côté ambitieux du jeune homme, même si ce dernier avait besoin de penser davantage par lui-même plutôt que de se laisser monter la tête par son père. La chambre des secrets fut alors énoncée et s'en suivit l'insulte du Serpentard : « Sang de Bourbe » à l'égard d'Hermione.

Bien entendu, Regina prit très mal cette insulte car il n'y avait pas de sang plus précieux que celui de sa fille et elle serait, voir était déjà, une grande sorcière. Avec les pouvoirs qui sommeillaient en elle en plus de ceux qu'elle s'était déjà découvert, elle pourrait en épater plus d'un y compris ce petit blondinet sans importance ni personnalité. La préparation du Polynectar par la jeune fille impressionna les deux sorciers de la pièce en plus de Hook qui, ayant assisté à la préparation de certaines potions dans sa vie, savait que cela n'avait rien de simple.

La fierté que ressentait Regina ne faisait que monter, sa fille était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé pour elle, une jeune fille joyeuse, remplie de connaissances et d'amitiés. Cela aurait été tellement différent si cela avait été Cora qui l'avait élevée, surtout si elle avait décelé en elle la puissance que l'on pouvait entre-apercevoir actuellement. La soirée arrivait alors en ville, la transmission dû se stopper et reprendrais le demain très tôt car Régina ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans savoir ce qui lui était arrivée par la suite.

\- _Alors, tes premières impressions ma Reine ?_ Risqua Robin en rentrant avec Regina.

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je ne sois plus heureuse qu'actuellement, je n'aurais même pas espéré qu'elle soit ainsi, elle est parfaite à mes yeux !_

 _\- Pas étonnant, dans un sens, elle te ressemble pas mal, tu sals._

 _\- Ah oui tu trouves ? En quoi ?_ Questionna sa compagne _._

 _\- Elle est indépendante, légèrement dominatrice sur les autres et aime proposer voire imposer ses avis. Elle est forte, intelligente et n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus._

Regina éclata de rire, Robin avait totalement raison, elle ne pouvait dire le contraire, même si elle hésita un bon moment sur comment elle devait prendre le terme « Dominatrice ». Le soir arriva et la Mairesse eut du mal à s'endormir, elle se repassait en boucle tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa fille. Certes, elle n'en oubliait pas moins Henry qui était plus que ravis d'avoir une sœur, mais à travers Hermione, Regina revoyait Daniel, celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et perdu… Qu'allait-elle faire si elle avait l'occasion de rencontrer Hermione ?

Elle n'en savait encore rien pour le moment et s'accordait un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Lorsque le lendemain arriva, elle prit le temps tout de même d'administrer les affaires de la ville. Depuis le retour d'Emma et Hook en ville, après leur petit voyage dans le passé, elle avait eu du mal à se réveiller sans quelques maux de têtes dues aux modifications qu'ils avaient engendrées. Juste après leur explication, elle avait compris que la femme qu'avait croisée Emma dans sa cellule était Marianne, l'ancienne femme de Robin, qu'elle avait fait exécuter dès le lendemain. Elle lui en avait parlé, mais avait craint sa réaction. Comme à son habitude, il la rassura, elle n'était plus la même femme qu'à l'époque.

Tous se retrouvèrent alors à nouveau chez Granny : Snow, David, Emma, Hook, Henry, Robin, Belle, Rumple, Regina et évidement Granny ! Tout repris là où cela s'était stoppé la veille et ils purent assister à la pétrification d'Hermione par le Basilic qui en pétrifia plus d'un dans le restaurant. Tout ce fini tout de même bien et la seconde année se termina. Arriva alors la troisième année de notre jeune sorcière, qui emmenait avec elle la menace du terrible Sirius Black.

Regina grogna alors sur place, pour une école réputée pour être le lieu le plus sûr au monde, chaque année apportait son lot de danger de mort pour les élèves. Comment pouvait-on laisser des enfants, pour la plupart, vivre dans un lieu dont la sécurité méritait une bonne dose de renouveau ? Cela échappait totalement à Régina qui fut rejointe dans son raisonnement par Snow qui, redécouvrant vraiment le plaisir d'être mère depuis peu, ne s'imaginait pas envoyer Neal là-bas, au risque de ne pas le retrouver en un seul morceau après.

 _\- Dis maman, tu penses qu'il n'y a qu'une seule école de la magie ? Sinon ça veut dire qu'au final, il n'y a que peu de sorciers dans le monde et que tous parlent anglais, je trouve ça bizarre !_ Fit remarquer Henry, à l'égard de Regina, qui souleva un point dont personne n'avait pensé !

 _\- Alors là, aucune idée, je découvre ce monde en même temps que toi, Henry, tu sais !_

 _\- Oui, je sais, je sais …_

\- _Ta remarque n'est pas idiote Henry,_ ajouta Rumple, _au contraire ! Je pense que tu as raison, c'est impossible que cela soit la seule, il faudrait que l'on se renseigne._

Leurs regards retournèrent sur la vie d'Hermione qui mettait un poing dans la figure de Drago Malefoy, qui méritait bien son sort après tout. Le voir s'enfuir comme un lâche afficha un large sourire sur le visage de Regina. La soif de connaissance de la jeune femme revenait dans les sujets de conversation, quand l'utilisation du Retourneur de Temps pour ses cours se fit connaître, mais personne ne fit une remarque sur le sujet. Tous étaient trop concentrés sur l'inattendu sauvetage de Sirius Black par Harry et Hermione. La jeune fille, âgée de treize ans à ce moment-là, avait également le sourire aux lèvres aux compliments de l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.

La troisième année de la sorcière se finit alors sous les yeux d'observateurs de Storybrooke, en faisant un petit résumé de tout ce qu'ils avaient observé, une chose resta présente et les fient rire. En effet, Hermione était le stéréotype même de la sorcière connue dans ce monde avec le balai et son professeur de Métamorphose l'était encore plus avec le chapeau toujours présent ! Un fou rire s'éleva alors dans le restaurant en imaginant Rumple et Regina, même Emma dans ce genre de tenue, ainsi que la barbe longue pour le sorcier. Même Rumple ne put se retenir d'afficher un léger sourire sur son visage.

 **-0-**

De son côté, Hermione sentait le sentiment de malaise se dissiper, comme si on avait fini de regarder dans son cœur ou même dans sa tête, et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. La jeune sorcière put alors se rendre au Match Bulgarie / Irlande avec une certaine sérénité qui arrivait à reprendre place dans son corps.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Pour tous ceux qui se demande quand nous aurons la rencontre entre Regina et Hermione, eh bien je vous dirais que la première légère interaction se fera dans le prochain chapitre et la rencontre face à face dans le chapitre 6 ! On s'en approche !


	5. Révélation

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à Follychone, blackwidow90legolas88 et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Révélation**

Ce ne fut que le soir même que la vision put reprendre mais cette fois-ci en direct. Ils en avaient fini avec le passé de la jeune femme, aussi tumultueux et rempli soit-il. Hermione semblait avoir vécu tellement de chose à son si jeune âge. Elle avait beau avoir quatorze ans, elle avait déjà dû faire face à la mort bien trop de fois. Regina profitait du fait de pouvoir voir sa fille évoluer devant ses yeux, lui donnant l'impression d'être à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air d'être heureuse d'assister à cet évènement et sa mère biologique ne put que faire la grimace en voyant que Malefoy aussi y était présent.

 _\- J'ai l'impression que ce garçon te sort par les yeux !_ Rit alors Robin.

 _\- Voir son comportement envers ma fille me donne envie de l'étriper._

 _\- Pourtant, et je me fais l'avocat du diable, peut-être que c'est plus son père qu'il faudrait blâmer. Regardes-toi avec Cora !_

 _\- Malgré l'enfance que ma mère m'a donné, ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai perdu Daniel que je me suis vraiment abandonnée au mal. Mais ce garçon est d'accord avec son père et suit son exemple._

 _\- Regina n'a pas tort Robin_ , ajouta Snow _. Si Daniel n'était pas mort, Regina n'aurait jamais fini en tant que « Méchante Reine »._

Robin comprit qu'il était désavantagé par le soutien que Snow portait à Regina, il valait mieux pour lui laisser filer cette histoire pour le moment. Ils retournèrent alors au match qui se déroulait devant eux entre la Bulgarie et l'Irlande. Tous étaient absorbés par l'action et la rapidité des échanges. La fin approcha à grands pas et tous pensaient qu'ils iraient se coucher quand se déroula l'attaque des Mangemorts. Regina se releva d'une traite et avait envie de sortir de la ville pour aller secourir sa fille mais elle ne savait pas où tout cela se déroulait exactement. Cela la tuait de ne rien pouvoir faire.

On pouvait voir la panique entre toutes les personnes présentes ce soir-là. Les gens se bousculaient et s'entrechoquaient. Hermione restait entourée par la famille Weasley mais très vite, ils furent également séparés. La jeune sorcière retrouva peu après Harry, semblant encore sous le choc de tout ce qui se passait. Un homme était intervenu et avait marqué le ciel d'un crâne et d'un serpent. Ils furent entourés par ce qui paraissait être une sorte de police. A une seconde près, Hermione, Harry et Ron finissaient grillés. Après ce passage qui mit le cœur des sorciers ainsi que celui de Regina à l'épreuve, il était temps de rentrer se coucher.

Le lendemain, Regina tournait en rond dans la ville et cela faisait trois fois qu'elle rajoutait du sucre dans son café sans se rendre compte qu'elle en avait déjà mis. Son esprit était trop préoccupé par Hermione. Emma la retrouva alors, remarquant son air. Il fallait agir où Regina allait finir par dépérir à rester ainsi.

 _\- Pourquoi on n'irait pas la chercher ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Je suis claire pour une fois, on pourrait sortir de la ville et aller la retrouver pour qu'enfin tu l'ais en face de toi. Mais c'est ta fille après tout, c'est à toi de voir._

 _\- Je … Tu penses que je pourrais faire ça ? Je ne sais pas … Je …_

 _\- Pour une fois qu'il ne se passe rien en ville, c'est maintenant ou jamais._

Elle regarda alors la blonde d'un air choqué, pour une fois elle était totalement d'accord avec elle. Elles prévinrent alors Robin, Snow, David et Henry avant de partir dans la coccinelle jaune qui servait de voiture à Emma. Avant de proposer cela à l'Ex-Méchante Reine, la Sauveuse avait fait ses propres recherches sur Hermione, elle connaissait son nom, son âge, son pays de résidence. Au final ce fut plus simple qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Après plusieurs heures de voiture et d'avion, elles arrivèrent dans le lotissement de la jeune fille. Le stress montait petit à petit.

 **-0-**

Hermione avait le nez dans ses livres, tentant de se changer les idées. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle ne voulait pas être chez elle dans sa petite ville. La sorcière tenait à aider comme elle le pouvait, rester inactive était une chose qui la rongeait. Elle avait déjà lu et relu tous les livres de sa bibliothèque au moins trois fois aujourd'hui. Se plaçant à la fenêtre, elle vit une petite voiture jaune passer devant sa maison et ressentit un étrange pressentiment en dévisageant les deux femmes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

 **-0-**

Regina grognait presque dans la voiture, elles s'étaient garées un peu plus loin afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Il fallait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec elle. Emma trouvait cela évident qu'elles devaient utiliser un brin de magie mais il faudrait qu'elles s'y mettent au moins à deux au vu de l'énergie que cela demandait en dehors de Storybrooke. Elles prirent alors une petite boule de cristal et y placèrent les souvenirs de Regina afin qu'Hermione comprenne rapidement. Vidée de son énergie, ce fut à Emma de transporter la boule devant la fenêtre de la sorcière ce qui attira tout de suite son attention.

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Maintenant on attend demain, qu'elle ait le temps de réaliser tout cela, j'ai ajouté avec la boule un message avec l'adresse d'un glacier que j'ai vu sur la route et une heure._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Comme ça on lui laisse le choix de venir ou non. Crois-moi Regina, avoir le choix change beaucoup de choses, elle se sentira plus en confiance si elle comprend qu'elle peut décider de sa vie. Sinon elle pensera qu'on lui impose cette vérité._

 _\- Tu parles d'expérience. Je … Désolée Emma, parfois j'oublie que si tu as vécu ça c'est à cause de moi._

Emma lui sourit et lui proposa d'aller à l'hôtel pour la soirée même si elle savait que la brune ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit.

 **-0-**

Hermione découvrit la boule, une fois entre ses doigts, cette dernière s'illuminât et une multitude de ce qui semblait être des souvenirs lui parvinrent. Elle vit une femme brune, amoureuse, heureuse finissant par perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait à cause de sa mère. Pourtant la magie semblait être dominante, tout semblait tellement irréel. Comme faisant partie d'un autre monde. Pourtant Hermione avait saisi l'idée principale. Son esprit lui remémora toutes les fois où elle s'était fait la remarque qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ses parents. Tout s'éclairait d'un coup : elle avait été adoptée et maintenant elle en était sûre.

 _\- Maman, papa_ , dit-elle en descendant dans le salon de la maison.

 _\- Hum ?_ Lui répondit Mr Granger en relevant à peine la tête de son journal.

 _\- Vous comptiez me le dire quand ?_

 _\- De quoi parles-tu ?_ Questionna Mme Granger.

 _\- J'ai été adoptée je me trompe ?_

 _\- Comment …_

Hermione les stoppa net, elle ne voulait pas de faux-semblants. Elle s'était décidée à les faire parler et maintenant, pas dans dix ans. Ils lui demandèrent alors de s'asseoir en face d'eux et lui expliquèrent que tout cela s'était déroulé pendant un voyage aux Etats-Unis. Ils avaient découvert un panier sur le bord de la route, un très jeune bébé qu'ils ramenèrent alors au commissariat.

 _\- J'étais sur le bord de la route ?_

 _\- Oui, on s'est attaché à toi et on a fait toutes les démarches pour t'adopter. Ça n'a pas été simple comme nous n'étions pas de ce pays mais ça a fini par se faire._ Ajouta sa mère.

 _\- Il y avait une lettre avec toi, expliquant que tu t'appelais Hermione. On a décidé de te laisser ce prénom._

Son père se leva alors et ouvrit un petit coffret d'où il sortit une lettre. Il la tendit à Hermione et sa respiration s'était grandement accélérée. Elle monta dans sa chambre, se décidant à la lire immédiatement.


	6. Les retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à FurieRousse, blackwidow90legolas88 et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les retrouvailles**

Hermione se posa sur son lit et prit le temps de lire doucement chaque mot inscrit sur cette lettre.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_

 _J'espère qu'un jour tu liras ces quelques mots. Je ne sais même pas si tu as gardé le prénom que j'avais choisis pour toi. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu te sens en sachant que tu as été abandonnée à la naissance. Sache pourtant qu'il n'y a rien que j'aurais plus aimé au monde que de te garder avec moi. Malheureusement, et pour ta propre sécurité, je suis obligée de t'envoyer le plus loin possible de moi. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours, tu es ma plus belle réussite._

 _Regina, ta maman à qui tu manques déjà._

Une larme coulait sur la joue d'Hermione. Dès l'instant où elle avait compris pour son adoption, elle s'était demandée ce qui avait pu pousser une femme à laisser tomber son enfant. Elle avait, à présent, un début de réponse et avait hâte d'en savoir plus. Sa curiosité était piquée et c'était à présent certain qu'elle irait au rendez-vous le lendemain. Elle se coucha le soir même avec tant de questions que son esprit avait du mal à se reposer. Il le fallait pourtant et c'est avec une excitation grandissante qu'elle s'endormit ce soir-là.

C'est donc très tôt le lendemain matin qu'Hermione se réveilla sans se douter que dans l'hôtel du coin, Regina avait eu la même réaction. Elles tournaient toutes deux en rond en attendant que l'heure sur la pendule n'avance. Il n'y avait qu'Emma qui dormait encore, à sa grande habitude, et ne se réveilla qu'au moment prévu par son réveil. Les deux femmes se préparèrent et arrivèrent dans le glacier en avance afin de pouvoir accueillir Hermione comme il se devait.

La jeune femme, de son côté, était également prête à partir. Elle regarda sa baguette posée sur son bureau et se décida à la prendre. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à Poudlard ainsi que la marque présente lors de la coupe du monde, il fallait qu'elle soit prudente. Elle rejoignit la porte de sa maison, prenant à peine le temps de saluer ses parents et marcha jusqu'au glacier. Une fois dans le lieu, elle remarqua la petite voiture jaune. C'est en rentrant qu'elle remarqua Regina et Emma et s'approcha d'elles.

 _\- C'est vous ? Enfin je veux dire … Le message d'hier … Il était de vous non ?_ Questionna Hermione qui perdit toute l'assurance qu'elle espérait avoir.

 _\- Oui, c'était de nous,_ répondit Emma qui remarqua le blanc de Regina. _Je me présente, je m'appelle Emma Swan._

 _\- Moi c'est Regina, Regina Mills._

 _\- Enchanté, moi c'est Hermione Granger mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà._

La jeune sorcière s'installa en face de la brune et de la blonde tout en remarquant le silence de gêne qui commençait à s'installer. Emma ne voulait pas trop s'insinuer dans la discussion qui devait avoir lieu entre la mère et la fille. Toutefois, ce silence était pesant. Heureusement, Hermione finit par briser ce blanc en leur demandant comment elles l'avaient retrouvée.

 _\- On a utilisé la magie pour tout te dire_ , expliqua Emma en donnant un petit coup de coude discret à Regina.

 _\- Euh … oui, on a des dons tout comme toi. En fait, je pense que tu tiens de moi tes capacités._

 _\- Vous êtes des sorcières ? Dans quelles écoles vous avez étudiées ?_

 _\- Notre magie est différente de la tienne, nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette pour la canaliser. Elle ne marche pas dans ce monde, ou hors de la ville où nous habitons._ Poursuivit la brune.

 _\- Comment ça « dans ce monde » ?_ Questionna Hermione de plus en plus intéressée.

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas nées dans ce monde, mais dans un parallèle à celui-là. Un où la magie est très présente et où tous sont au courant de son existence._

 _\- Un monde où, pour faire court même si c'est difficile à croire, vivent les personnages de contes de fées. Bon, après, il faut avouer que leurs histoires n'ont rien à voir avec celles de Disney._ Ajouta Emma avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione était bouche bée, elle qui pourtant avant lu tant de livres sur les différents types de magies pouvant exister, entrait dans l'inconnu. En dehors de l'explication magique de ces retrouvailles, Hermione tenait à savoir exactement pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée étant bébé. Elle regarda alors Regina et formula simplement sa question tout en ayant une pointe d'émotion dans la voix. Regina baissa alors la tête, cela restait encore douloureux pour elle d'évoquer Daniel, encore plus, quand elle se trouvait face à leur fille.

Elle entreprit toutefois de raconter son histoire de manière la plus claire possible. Malgré tout, la brune se retint de dire quel fut son rôle par la suite dans les « contes ». Hermione ne loupa pas un mot émis par celle qui se trouvait être sa mère biologique. C'était horrible de savoir qu'une mère pouvait tuer l'homme aimé par sa fille soi-disant pour son bien. La jeune sorcière comprenait mieux la situation et même si elle avait ressenti de la colère en rapport à son abandon, en sachant le contexte ce n'était plus que de la compréhension que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard.

 _\- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai avoué à mon compagnon cette partie cachée de mon histoire. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne. Ne crois pas que j'avais honte de toi, au contraire. J'avais juste peur, je pense, de ne pas te retrouver au bout du compte ou que mon passé ne me rattrape._

 _\- Votre passé ?_

 _\- Oui …_ Soupira Regina. _Disons qu'on me connaît mieux sous le surnom de « Méchante Reine ». La belle-mère de Blanche Neige._

 _\- Et votre compagnon est donc ?_

 _\- Robin, Robin des bois. Je comprends que ce soit difficile à accepter pour toi…_

Hermione ne put retenir un petit sourire en s'imaginant tous les personnages de son enfance bel et bien réels. Elle se tourna alors vers Emma d'un air interrogateur avant que cette dernière n'admette être la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant aussi appelés Mary Margaret et David dans ce monde. Regina lui expliqua également qu'elle s'était permise de regarder, via la magie, dans son passé pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Hermione ne put que faire le lien avec tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti récemment.

 _\- Je vous crois, même si je pense que cela sera plus clair dans mon esprit, quand j'aurais les preuves de ce que vous avancez sous les yeux …_


	7. Proposition

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à Guest, blackwidow90legolas88 et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Proposition**

Hermione, Regina et Emma continuèrent de discuter pendant une bonne heure sur tous les sujets possibles. Hermione n'hésitait pas à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête tout comme Regina. Emma n'était, au final, présente que pour faire le lien entre les deux univers en cas de besoin. Elle se contentait le reste du temps d'écouter l'échange. Regina reprenait petit à petit les années qu'avaient vécues Hermione à Poudlard et sur tout ce qu'elle avait déjà dû affronter la jeune femme. Bien entendu, les deux adultes ne pouvaient que souligner le courage de la jeune femme. Hermione avait un sourire constant aux lèvres depuis le début de cette rencontre.

Il est vrai qu'un côté de sa mère biologique la tracassait, savoir qu'elle était « la Méchante Reine » l'effrayait quelque peu. Pourtant c'était également un symbole d'espoir que de voir qu'une des figures connues du mal, pour les enfants, pouvait changer par amour. Elles se mirent alors à parler du Basilic et donc de la seconde année de la jeune sorcière. Regina fit alors remarquer avec fierté qu'Hermione était très très loin d'être une simple « née moldue ». En effet, elle devait avoir plus de pouvoir qu'elle ne semblait le penser.

 _\- Ca risque de clouer le bec de certains je pense_ ! Rit alors Hermione.

 _\- Surtout celui de ce jeune homme, Malefoy je crois …_ Ajouta Regina.

 _\- Mais du coup, vous pensez que j'aurais la possibilité d'utiliser votre type de magie ?_

 _\- Oui, je pense, après tout regarde-moi, j'ai vécu toute ma vie en pensant être normale et je commence tout juste à l'utiliser. Je pense que tout cela ne sera qu'un jeu d'enfant_. Expliqua Emma.

 _\- Seulement à Storybrooke, si j'ai bien compris._

 _\- C'est ça,_ dirent-elles en chœur.

La jeune femme acquiesça alors. Les deux adultes vinrent à parler du manque cruel de sécurité pour une école soi-disant la plus sûre du pays. Après tout durant les trois années précédentes un mage noir avait réussi à s'infiltrer, une créature monstrueuse y avait vécu et un prisonnier en cavale y était entré sans que quiconque le remarque. La Gryffondor ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à ce genre de remarque même si elle se sentait toujours en sécurité et encore plus chez elle à Poudlard que nul-part ailleurs.

Elles en vinrent alors à parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione expliqua le plus clairement possible de qui il s'agissait ainsi que son implication dans la vie de son meilleur ami Harry. Elle ajouta également qu'après les événements de la coupe du monde, tous étaient sur la brèche en se demandant ce que cela pouvait concrètement signifier. La peur était encore présente dans l'esprit de chacun et un retour de Lord Voldemort signifierait beaucoup de morts et encore plus de frayeur dans l'avenir.

A la fin de cet échange, Hermione regarda sa montre, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, même si elle aurait tout donné pour rester auprès de Regina et Emma un peu plus longtemps. Plus elle regardait Regina, plus elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la Reine qu'elle avait connue dans les livres de son enfance. Ses traits étaient plus doux et avaient quelque chose de maternelle, elle n'y voyait pas de haine et de méchanceté.

 _\- Je vais devoir rentrer …_ Dit-elle dans un léger soupir.

 _\- Je comprends, il ne faudrait pas que tes parents s'inquiètent_ , fit Regina d'une voix qui cachait à peine sa déception.

 _\- Oh, je ne sais pas s'ils feraient la différence entre ma présence ou non … Mais je dois faire ma valise. Je retourne à Poudlard dès demain._

 _\- Tu y vas en train c'est ça ?_ Demanda avec curiosité Emma.

 _\- C'est ça. J'y retrouverais mes amis et j'ai vraiment hâte de leur raconter pour vous, enfin toi, si je peux …_

 _\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Si tu veux on peut même t'emmener à la gare demain. Cette voiture est bien plus sûre qu'elle ne le semble, c'est une version plus récente de la poubelle que conduit Emma en général !_

 _\- Eh !_ Grogna presque Emma. _Par contre je suis comme Regina, si tu veux qu'on t'emmène ce sera avec plaisir._

Le sourire d'Hermione ne pouvait pas être plus grand à ce moment-là. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'avait pas envie de retourner en cours, elle voulait que les vacances se prolongent éternellement. C'était tellement frustrant que de la retrouver aujourd'hui … Lorsqu'elle expliqua cela à la brune, Regina en fut heureuse, jamais elle n'aurait pu espérer que cela se passe aussi bien avec Hermione. Et à travers les yeux de sa fille, elle voyait Daniel, elle était une façon de garder en vie l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois tant aimé. Un homme qui restera à jamais dans son cœur.

Après avoir payé l'addition, les trois femmes marchèrent un peu dehors, laissant durer un peu le temps jusqu'à la séparation qui approchait. Emma s'écarta quelques minutes afin de passer un coup de téléphone, elle tenait à s'assurer que tout se passe bien à Storybrooke et également prévenir que dès demain, les deux rentreraient par avion. Regina et Hermione restèrent donc quelques minutes seules, laissant le temps de discuter un peu plus.

 _\- Tu sais, Robin a été le premier au courant pour toi. Enfin à part mon père qui m'a soutenu jusqu'à ta venue au monde._

 _\- Mon grand-père ?_

 _\- Oui, Henry. C'est de là que mon fils adoptif, qui est également le fils biologique d'Emma, tire son prénom._

 _\- Il va falloir que je me fasse un arbre généalogique pour me repérer._ Rit Hermione.

 _\- Je comprends que notre famille est un peu complexe en effet._

Regina ne put alors que rejoindre Hermione dans son rire, David avait déjà fait remarquer qu'un repas de Thanksgiving serait complexe et tendu au vu de la composition de la famille. La Gryffondor émit alors l'envie de venir visiter Storybrooke dans un avenir proche ce que Regina ne pouvait qu'accepter, elle lui proposa alors de venir la rejoindre au moment de ses prochaines vacances : celles de Noël. Elle craignait qu'Hermione ne refuse, préférant passer ces fêtes avec ses parents biologiques. Pourtant, dans l'esprit de la jeune femme c'était tout autre, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de passer Noël avec celle qui représentait de plus en plus sa mère à ses yeux.

* * *

 **Note :** Désolé pour le retard, j'ai totalement oublié de publier avec les fêtes ! Donc joyeux Noel en retard et bonne année en avance !


	8. Séparation

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88 et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Séparation**

Hermione, Regina et Emma finirent alors par se séparer et chacune reprit son chemin. Hermione sautait partout d'excitation après cette rencontre. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir rencontré sa mère biologique. Il y a encore peu de temps, elle avait des doutes quant à sa filiation avec ses parents. Aujourd'hui elle eut en face d'elle Regina, en plus de cela, elle avait eu une explication de leur séparation. C'était plus qu'Hermione n'avait osé espérer. Une seule chose restait dans son esprit : l'image de Regina souriant en la regardant avec une pointe de fierté présente dans son regard.

Hermione aimait sincèrement ses parents, c'était viscéral, après tout ils l'avaient élevée et elle avait eu une belle enfance. Ce qui avait, pour ainsi dire, gâché cette relation était la découverte de sa magie. Même s'il s'était passé quelques événements étranges autour d'elle, c'était une toute autre histoire que d'avoir un mot à poser là-dessus. L'arrivée de McGonagall pour son inscription à Poudlard avait fait l'effet d'un choc pour la famille. Depuis ce jour, elle avait toujours cru percevoir une pointe de peur dans leurs yeux.

En passant la porte de sa maison, elle ne s'y sentait alors presque plus chez elle. Ses « parents » ne lui demandèrent même pas où elle était passée. Certes, ils savaient que ce n'était pas son genre de sortir pour s'attirer des ennuis, mais le temps où ils s'inquiétaient pour elle à la manière de véritables parents lui manquait. Elle s'installa dans sa chambre et resta assise sur son lit en ayant la tête dans les nuages. Tout était tellement étrange, apprendre que les contes de fées étaient réels, apprendre qu'elle était la fille de la Méchante Reine.

Elle se mit alors à songer à ses amis de Poudlard. Voulait-elle vraiment que tous soient au courant pour sa famille ? C'était tellement plus simple que tous ne la traitent que comme une née-moldue. Les gens l'appréciaient pour ses capacités et non pour sa famille. Elle se décida alors à n'en parler qu'à Harry et Ron, elle savait pertinemment que ses deux meilleurs amis ne changeraient pas d'avis sur elle. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler au moins à Dumbledore … Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, pour une fois elle aurait tout donné pour moins réfléchir.

Spontanément, son esprit divagua alors sur d'autres élèves de son année. C'est Drago qui lui vint à l'esprit. Si seulement il avait su qui elle était, jamais il ne l'aurait traité de la sorte, il ne se serait pas permit. Peut-être même aurait-il tenté d'être son ami afin de la rallier à sa cause. Certes, elle n'était pas une sang-pure et c'était même peu probable qu'on la considère comme une sang-mêlée après tout sa mère n'était pas une sorcière selon les critères de ce monde.

Toutefois, rien que de savoir qu'elle avait un peu de magie en elle, une magie unique en son genre, lui donnait le sourire. Elle n'était plus juste une sorcière parmi tant d'autres même si, en soit, c'était déjà un fait extraordinaire. Hermione rêvait du jour où elle pourrait apprendre la magie qu'elle avait héritée de Regina et où elle pourrait en faire une démonstration devant Drago. Rien que de savoir la mine déconfite qu'il allait avoir, égayait encore plus sa journée. Elle se coucha ce soir-là avec bien des rêves en tête.

 **-0-**

Le lendemain, Emma et Regina attendaient devant la maison d'Hermione. Les Granger avaient bien remarqué la voiture garée devant chez eux, mais n'en avait rien dit. Leur fille expliqua calmement de qui il s'agissait d'un air détaché. Elle craignait leur réaction, mais d'une certaine manière elle espérait vraiment qu'ils auraient de la peine de savoir leur fille en contact avec sa famille biologique. Mais rien, à la grande déception de la jeune femme.

 _\- Elles vont m'emmener à la gare._

 _\- Tant mieux, on avait quelque chose de prévu avec ta mère, j'avais prévu d'appeler un taxi._

 _\- Oh …_ Soupira Hermione qui ne cachait même plus sa déception.

 _\- Bonne chance pour cette année,_ s'exprima Mme Granger au loin sans même jeter un regard à la jeune femme.

Hermione retrouva le sourire en croisant les yeux de Regina au-dehors. Elle se dépêcha de finir son en-cas, prit ses valises et sortit. Emma et Regina rejoignirent la Gryffondor et l'aidèrent à mettre ses bagages dans la voiture, étonnement tout rentra. Instinctivement, Regina replaça une des nombreuses mèches rebelles d'Hermione en gardant un immense sourire au visage. Elles rentrèrent dans la voiture et se fut Hermione qui les guida jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

La jeune sorcière ne put retenir un rire, quand elle vit la tête des deux adultes au moment où elle annonça que la voie où elles devaient se rendre était la 9 ¾. Emma jugea qu'il était temps pour elle de s'écarter un peu et préféra rester dans la voiture pour attendre Regina. Ayant foi en Hermione, celle-ci fonça à travers le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 et se retrouva devant le Poudlard Express. Au loin elle remarqua Harry et Ron avec les Weasley.

Ne désirant pas laisser sa mère entre les griffes de Molly et de toutes les questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser, elle décida, à contrecœur de lui dire au revoir maintenant. Certes, elle savait que tous l'avaient vu, mais elle savait également qu'ils ne se permettraient pas de s'incruster sans permission. Elle leur accorda un sourire et retourna son attention sur Regina. Spontanément, elle se permit de se placer dans ses bras pour se serrer contre elle. La brune répondit à cette accolade en plaçant ses propres bras autour de la jeune fille avant de la relâcher.

 _\- Tiens prend ça,_ dit Regina en lui donnant un petit morceau de papier. _C'est mon adresse, n'hésite pas à m'écrire, quand tu le voudras._

 _\- Je piquerais Hedwige, c'est la chouette d'Harry, comme ça, je t'enverrais des lettres, c'est promis_.

Les deux femmes se sourirent alors avant qu'Hermione ne rejoigne ses amis. Regina soupira, mais se consola en se disant que ce n'était qu'un au revoir et pas un adieu. D'ici peu, elle pourrait à nouveau serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Cela lui faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir vraiment la considérer comme sa fille et pas simplement sur le plan biologique. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'avait pu ressentir Emma en se rapprochant d'Henry.

Pendant qu'Hermione rentrait dans le train, Regina rejoignait Emma dans la voiture avant de prendre la route de l'aéroport pour rentrer à Storybrooke. Elle avait tellement de chose à raconter à Henry comme à Robin, sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle qu'en cet instant. La mère comme la fille étaient loin de se douter que dans un avenir proche, d'autres aventures allaient ponctuer leurs vies.


	9. Récit des vacances

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à Guest et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Récit des vacances**

Le trio trouva un compartiment de libre et s'y installa avant que le train ne commence à démarrer. Hermione ne tenait pas en place, tout son univers était chamboulé depuis la fin de ses vacances. C'est vrai, elle n'avait plus repensé à l'attaque des Mangemorts à la coupe du monde de quidditch depuis qu'elle avait appris son adoption. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : tout raconter à ses amis mais la conversation avait très vite démarré sur le Seigneur Noir. Elle ne pouvait pas tellement insérer la nouvelle comme si de rien était, alors elle se décida à attendre.

Hermione leur demanda alors des nouvelles des quelque temps qui s'étaient déroulés depuis leur séparation. Du côté des deux garçons, il ne s'était rien déroulé, Harry avait passé ce qu'il restait de l'été chez Ron et contrairement à leur première année, le jeune homme était beaucoup moins impressionnable par une vie entièrement régie par la magie. Toutefois il appréciait passer du temps chez les Weasley, le cadre y était tellement plus agréable que chez les Dursley, et dire que c'était ces derniers qui étaient réellement de sa famille …

 _\- Et toi Hermione ? Du nouveau ? J'imagine qu'il doit en avoir, vu la femme qui t'a emmené au train !_ S'exclama Harry qui avait bien remarqué que la brune n'était pas, à sa connaissance, la mère d'Hermione.

 _\- Bien observé Harry, en effet, il s'en est passé des choses en si peu de temps, j'ai parfois encore l'impression que ma tête va exploser._

 _\- C'était qui alors ?_ Demanda Ron, emplit de curiosité.

 _\- Ma mère …_

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec un air hébété qui leur était propre. Harry se rappelait très bien de la tête de la mère d'Hermione. Il l'avait croisé de lui, tout comme son père, au Chemin de Traverse juste avant le début de leur deuxième année. C'était donc impossible que cette femme soit donc sa mère. Pour Ron, c'était plus simple, il attendait des explications. Il connaissait assez bien Hermione pour savoir que ses phrases étaient, en général, bien plus longues que deux mots.

 _\- Euh, tu développes là ?_ Ajouta Harry.

 _\- Version courte ou longue ?_

 _\- Ba la longue, avec tout le temps de train qu'on a, profite. Pour une fois qu'on sera totalement attentif à ce que tu vas nous raconter !_ Rit alors Ron.

Ses deux amis ne purent que l'accompagner dans son rire, il était vrai que les deux jeunes hommes étaient très rarement à l'écoute de tout ce que pouvait exprimer leur amie.

 _\- J'ai appris il y a pas très longtemps que j'ai été adoptée. J'avais des doutes depuis quelque temps mais sans jamais vraiment y réfléchir. Je l'ai donc compris, quand ma mère biologique m'a contacté, avec de la magie._

Avec la fin de sa phrase, elle les scotcha. Certes, ils n'avaient aucun préjugé sur le fait qu'Hermione soit une née-moldue, mais c'était ainsi qu'ils la définissaient dans leurs esprits. Elle était même devenue une répartie parfaite pour ceux issus de familles moldues comme elle et qui souhaitaient rembarrer les Sang-purs. De manière générale, beaucoup avaient fini par la voir comme un exemple et toute cette façon de penser était du coup à revoir si jamais Hermione était issue d'une famille de sorciers. Ils attendirent alors patiemment la suite.

 _\- Je sais que ça va être compliqué à croire, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne me moque pas de vous et je vous dis la pure vérité, d'accord ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, Mione !_ Répondirent-ils tous deux en chœur.

 _\- Ma mère biologique se nomme Regina, mais vous pouvez la connaître sous un autre nom. Enfin plus toi Harry, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de version sorcière cette histoire. Disons que … Enfin … On l'a surnommée la « Méchante Reine », dans le conte de Blanche-Neige. Après la version qu'on en a nous est totalement différente de l'histoire, de la véritable histoire._

 _\- Je suis perdu moi …_ Soupira Ron.

Hermione reprit alors calmement son histoire. Elle expliqua à Ron que dans le monde moldu, il existait bon nombre de contes de fées où, de manière générale, les sorcières étaient les méchantes de l'histoire. C'était une idée absurde pour quelqu'un qui, comme Ron, avait vécu dans une famille de sorciers depuis toujours. Une fois cette idée avalée, il fallut quelques minutes pour que les garçons ne réalisent pleinement qu'Hermione venait d'avouer qu'elle était la fille d'un personnage de contes de fées.

Ron n'y croyait tout simplement pas et demandait des preuves, choses qu'Hermione ne pouvait fournir. Elle fut blessée par l'attitude de son ami qui lui avait assuré, quelques minutes auparavant, qu'il la croirait. Harry était beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit et trouvait cette révélation plus qu'incroyable. Il se demandait particulièrement quels types de pouvoir pouvoirs pouvaient bien posséder la sorcière et si elle en avait légué à sa fille.

 _\- Elle n'utilise pas de baguette alors ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Non, aucune, si j'ai bien compris. Mais je n'ai pas pu avoir de démonstration à part celle de la boule de Crystal dont je vous ai parlé. Apparemment, comme elle ne vient pas de cet univers, il n'y a que dans la ville où elle vit aux Etats-Unis que la magie comme la sienne peut s'exprimer._

 _\- Peut-être que tu as de sa magie en toi !_ S'exclama Harry, de plus en plus enjoué.

 _\- Oui, peut-être !_

Elle lui accorda un profond sourire et ne s'attarda pas sur la mine boudeuse de Ron qui ne semblait toujours pas croire à tout cela. Le reste du voyage fut assez silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'un autre sujet, plus neutre, fut énoncé par Harry. Hermione se demandait toutefois, si un jour elle pourrait apprendre la magie, celle qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère. C'était une idée qui l'enchantait au plus haut point. Elle voulut parler à Harry de son projet de passer ses vacances à Storybrooke, quand le train arriva.

Une fois dans la grande salle, les discussions fusaient de partout jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne commence son habituel discours. Cette année, un évènement les attendait : le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ils virent alors arriver les élèves bulgares, français, et le reste du repas se focalisa sur qui allait participer ou non ainsi que sur le type d'épreuve qu'ils pourraient affronter. Elle se demanda un instant, en croisant le regard de sa directrice de maison, si elle devait lui parler de Regina.

Elle se donna un instant de réflexion avant de décider qu'elle voulait se faire d'abord sa propre opinion. Sauf obligation, elle ferait en sorte que seuls Harry et Ron ne soient au courant de tout cela.


	10. Un hibou dans une Storybrooke gelée

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88 et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un hibou dans une Storybrooke gelée**

La route du retour fut alors longue pour Regina et Emma qui reprenaient le chemin de la ville. En arrivant enfin à Storybrooke, Emma comme Regina retrouvèrent Henry. Malgré l'amour que ressentait Regina pour Robin et Emma pour ses parents, les deux femmes étaient infiniment liées à ce jeune garçon. Il avait tellement de questions, mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre. La route avait été bien longue depuis l'Angleterre entre l'avion et la voiture. Il serait donc patient, mais aurait ces réponses, c'était une chose dont il était certain.

Pendant qu'Henry passait un peu de temps avec David, Emma prit le temps de raconter les grandes lignes à sa mère. Regina, de son côté, retrouva Robin dans les bois, toujours auprès de Roland et de Petit Jean. La première chose que voulut savoir Robin était le déroulement de cette rencontre. Il tenait à s'assurer que tout s'était parfaitement passé et il fut exaucé en écoutant ces fameuses retrouvailles. Il avait souvent vu Regina avec le sourire, surtout depuis qu'eux deux s'étaient mis ensemble, mais là elle en avait un éclatant.

 _\- J'imagine qu'elle viendra bientôt nous voir, je me trompe ?_

 _\- C'est ça, je lui ai proposé de venir pendant les vacances de Noël. Comme ça, nous aurons un véritable Noël en famille._

 _\- Excellente idée, ma Reine._

 _\- Papa ! Qui qui va venir pour Noël ?_ S'exclama Roland qui n'avait entendu que quelques bribes.

Robin regarda alors Regina, ses yeux demandaient presque une certaine permission, mais le cœur de l'ancienne méchante reine n'avait qu'une seule envie : profiter de sa famille, toute sa famille. Robin et Roland en faisaient également partie. Elle prit alors Roland sur ses genoux avant de lui répondre.

 _\- Ta grande sœur. Elle va nous rejoindre pour qu'on soit tous réunis !_

Le petit garçon s'anima à la simple idée d'avoir une grande sœur. Tout cela restait assez nouveau pour lui. Il avait très bien accepté la présence de Regina dans sa vie ainsi que celle d'Henry. Il avait toujours eu une grande famille avec les compagnons de son père, mais il était toujours heureux de voir quelques présences féminines en plus.

 **-0-**

De l'autre côté de la ville, une jeune femme blonde déambulait sur le trottoir. Effrayée et confuse, c'est une Elsa au bord de la crise de nerfs cherchant sa sœur qui gelait tout sur son passage. Elle fut très vite repérée par les habitants de Storybrooke et Regina ainsi qu'Emma furent obligées d'affronter un géant de glace qu'avait créé Elsa. On repéra également le mur de glace entourant la ville, à nouveau Storybrooke se retrouvait isolée du reste du monde.

Exigeant le retour de sa sœur, Elsa mit Emma en danger, la laissant au bord de l'hypothermie. Ce fut grâce à la combinaison de cœur bienveillant de David se souvenant d'Anna ainsi que la magie de Regina que les deux femmes sortirent de cette prison de glace. La menace semblait écartée quand, malheureusement, il se trouva qu'Elsa n'était pas la seule menace de cette ville. Le mur resta alors intact malgré toutes leurs tentatives.

Il fallait toutefois attendre d'avoir plus d'indices pour véritablement s'affairer à contrer ladite menace. Regina en profita pour passer un peu de temps avec Henry. A nouveau, les questions fusèrent, mais sa mère n'était pas capable d'y répondre. Elle-même n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec Hermione pour entrer dans ce genre de détails.

 _\- Mais tu penses qu'elle acceptera de répondre à toutes mes questions ? Je sais que parfois ça peut vite être fatiguant._

 _\- Je pense qu'elle aura autant de questions pour toi, que toi pour elle, tu sais._

Le jeune homme ne put que lui sourire, il lui tardait encore plus d'être à Noël.

 **-0-**

A Poudlard, notre jeune Gryffondor s'affairait à chercher un parchemin et une plume afin d'écrire à Regina, sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle se mette ce mot en tête. Certes, ce mot était commun pour elle, mais pas associé à Regina, pas associé à quelqu'un qui semblait vraiment tenir à elle. Cela serait compliqué, mais elle s'y ferait. Elle rédigea sa lettre et demanda à Harry la permission de lui « emprunter » Hedwige pour envoyer son courrier à Storybrooke. Elle laissa alors virevolter sa lettre en plein ciel, ayant déjà hâte d'avoir une réponse.

 **-0-**

C'est une mairesse plus qu'étonnée qui vit arriver une chouette dans sa ville. Remarquant la lettre tenue par cette dernière, elle la récupéra et donna un peu d'eau à l'animal, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui donner d'autre. La chouette restait là, à attendre un retour à apporter et ça, Regina l'avait bien compris. Elle ouvrit alors la lettre en étant ravie de savoir qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas oublié.

 _Chère Regina,_

 _J'espère ne pas te déranger en t'envoyant cette lettre. Je voulais que tu saches que je pense beaucoup à toi en ce moment et que, même pour moi, les heures de cours ne passent pas assez rapidement. Je sais que tu tiens à en savoir plus sur mon monde alors je voulais te parler des derniers événements de ma vie. A Poudlard, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers vient de commencer et Harry a été choisi avec un autre de notre école. Normalement ce n'est qu'un participant par école donc même si c'est impossible, nous aurons deux champions qui vont nous représenter._

 _Tu dois te demander de quoi je parle, côté école et tournois. Je te parlerai plus amplement de ça, quand je te verrais en face, mais disons que c'est une compétition entre des écoles. Là, nous avons Poudlard face à Dumstrang, l'école de Bulgarie et Beauxbatons, l'école de France. Ce tournoi se compose de trois épreuves plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et j'ai vraiment peur pour la vie d'Harry. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas encore cette année que cela va être calme !_

 _J'espère que pour toi cela se passe bien à Storybrooke. Au vu de ce que tu m'as raconté de ta vie, même si je n'en ai eu qu'un bref résumé, elle a déjà été assez mouvementée. Je suis pressée de te revoir et de découvrir le monde qui t'entoure._

 _Hermione, ta fille._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Regina à la lecture de la signature d'Hermione. Elle se hâta de prendre de quoi lui répondre pour ne pas la faire attendre.


	11. Epreuves

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88 et Pendora59 pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Epreuves**

Séchant alors ses larmes, Regina s'affaira à répondre à la lettre de sa fille. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'Hermione commence à se considérer comme telle. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écrit de lettre qu'elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour que cette dernière soit totalement parfaite. Elle tenait à ne faire aucun faux pas auprès de la jeune femme. Henry l'avait alors rejoint et eut la permission de sa mère pour lire la lettre d'Hermione. Il lui demanda même s'il pouvait ajouter un petit mot de sa part dans la lettre, ce que Regina accepta.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_

 _Tu n'imagines pas la joie que je ressens actuellement après avoir lu ta lettre. J'admets que j'ai été réellement surprise de voir arriver cette chouette. Elle est magnifique. J'espère que cela se passera bien pour ton ami et il est vrai que je suis de moins en moins rassurée, quand je vois tout ce qui se passe dans cette école. Même si j'aimerais beaucoup t'avoir à mes côtés pour te protéger, je crains que les choses ne se compliquent ici._

 _Une nouvelle menace s'abat sur Storybrooke et je ne saurais pas te dire si cela sera réglé avant que tu ne viennes parmi nous. Je m'en voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Nous avons également l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne, une puissante femme contrôlant la glace, du nom d'Elsa. Je vais tenter de l'aider à contrôler sa magie, mais côté enseignement, je ne suis pas une spécialiste. Peut-être serais-tu meilleure ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, Robin et Roland ainsi qu'Henry, bien sûr, ont hâte de te rencontrer, Roland semblait très heureux d'avoir une grande sœur. D'ailleurs les quelques lignes qui suivront sont d'Henry qui tenait à t'adresser quelques mots._

 _Depuis que je connais ton existence, je n'ai qu'une seule hâte : te rencontrer. J'ai appris que nous avions l'amour des livres en commun et j'en ai un qui devrait te plaire sous la main._

 _Regina & Henry, ta mère et ton frère. _

L'ancienne Reine remit alors la lettre à Hedwige, laissant quelques caresses dans le cou de l'animal qui, s'il avait été un chat, aurait ronronné. On put alors voir une chouette blanche s'effacer dans le ciel de Storybrooke. Il fallait se remettre au travail. Elle rejoignit alors, avec Henry, la maison des Charming pour parler avec Elsa. Plus ils auraient d'informations sur Anna et plus ils seraient aptes à la retrouver. Souvent Regina s'était demandée ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait eu une sœur avec qui tout partager, peut-être sa vie auprès de Cora aurait été plus supportable.

Une fois arrivés dans la demeure, ils se mirent véritablement à la tâche, leur ennemi finit par se dévoiler, la Reine des glaces, aussi connu sous le nom d'Ingrid. Pensant à demander de l'aide à Sydney, Regina se ravisa, certes elle avait libéré depuis peu l'ex-génie, mais elle n'avait pas confiance en sa loyauté. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de lui être loyal après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent à nouveau à travailler main dans la main pour aider Elsa.

 **-0-**

Hedwige arriva enfin à Poudlard, la pauvre chouette était affamée et Hermione se dépêcha de la nourrir avant de récupérer la lettre de Regina. Elle descendit alors dans le Grand Hall pour retrouver Harry et Ron, s'envoyant des piques comme à leur habitude. Hermione avait réussi à ce qu'ils se côtoient mais l'entente restait tout de même bien froide. Elle s'assied à côté d'Harry, lettre en main, osant à peine l'ouvrir. Harry la regarda sans dire un mot avant que cela ne soit Ron qui brisa le silence.

 _\- C'est de qui cette lettre ?_

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Ronald ! Il s'agit d'une lettre de Regina, ma mère biologique. Merci Harry de m'avoir laissé utiliser Hedwige, elle a été parfaite !_

 _\- Je t'en prie, la pauvre, j'envoie tellement peu de courriers qu'au moins elle a pu se dégourdir un peu les ailes ! Alors, de bonnes nouvelles j'espère !?_

Hermione ouvrit alors la lettre qu'elle parcourut d'une seule traite. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres en se rendant compte que Regina tenait vraiment à elle. Jamais ses parents adoptifs n'avaient semblé s'inquiéter qu'une école comme Poudlard doive faire face à tant de menaces. Ron ne put qu'accepter que ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté dans le train fût la vérité, il présenta même ses excuses. Pour une tête de mule comme lui, cela relevait de l'exploit. Elle rit en voyant le petit passage sur Roland ainsi que l'écriture d'Henry. Elle se sentait si entourée en cet instant.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser. La première épreuve approchait à grands pas et elle entrainait toujours Harry à utiliser le sortilège Accio afin d'appeler son balai pour l'aider. Même si Harry y mettait du sien, il avait du mal et cela lui prit tout le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit pour qu'il le maîtrise totalement. Heureusement, ledit balai arriva presque instantanément après l'appel de son propriétaire dans l'arène. A chaque instant, Hermione avait eu peur de perdre son ami. Ce n'est qu'après l'effervescence de la victoire d'Harry passée qu'elle put discuter tranquillement avec lui.

 _\- Dis Mione, tu penses que ta mère utilise un balai aussi ? Désolé, c'est peut-être une question idiote._

 _\- Ce n'en est pas une Harry, pas du tout. A dire vrai, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble la magie pour elle. Peut-être que je n'arriverais pas à l'utiliser …_

 _\- Sérieusement, si toi tu ne peux pas l'utiliser, je ne vois pas qui dans ce château en serait capable. Tu sais très bien que tu es capable de tout Mione._

 _\- Nous verrons bien. Changeons de sujet veux-tu ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas encore pensé à demander à Cho de t'accompagner pour le bal !?_

 _\- Quel bal ?_ S'exclama Harry qui faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers.

Hermione retint alors un rire. Elle était toujours aussi surprise de voir que ses deux meilleurs amis ne voyaient pas plus loin que l'avenir immédiat. Aucun n'avait réalisé que, juste avant les vacances de Noël, un bal serait donné à Poudlard. Ron comme Harry paniquèrent en apprenant la confirmation de ce fait de la bouche même de leur Directrice de maison. Levant les yeux au ciel en les regardant, Hermione se décida à écrire une nouvelle lettre à Regina quelques jours plus tard. Elle avait non seulement besoin de lui parler, mais plus particulièrement besoin de se confier à sa mère.


	12. Princesse d'un soir

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88 et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Princesse d'un soir**

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Regina n'avait pas eue de nouvelle d'Hermione. Elle tournait en rond et se demandait ce qui se passait. Certes, la jeune femme n'avait aucune obligation envers elle mais avoir une lettre d'Hermione était apaisant pour elle et avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment avec Ingrid, cela lui aurait fait du bien. Bien décidée à faire descendre un peu son stress, elle prit la direction de la forêt où se trouvait Robin. Rien que de le voir était un moment où elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent. Elle avait trop longtemps vécu dans le passé et elle avait décidé que cela devait changer.

Voir Roland courir partout dans les bois lui rappelait le temps où Henry était aussi petit. Sans qu'elle en ait vraiment envie, elle s'accorda un moment de nostalgie. Son petit garçon avait bien grandi, surtout depuis que la malédiction était rompue. Il avait 14 ans maintenant et était plus un adolescent qu'un enfant mais il resterait toujours son petit prince comme elle l'avait surnommé depuis qu'elle l'avait adopté. Elle avait un coup de jeune quand elle voyait Roland s'amuser ainsi mais en même temps cela lui rappelait un horrible fait qu'elle n'avait jamais avoué à Robin.

 _\- Ma Reine, je te vois encore perdue dans tes pensées … Que ce passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Juste le passé qui vient encore me hanter._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as un autre enfant caché quand même ? Parce que tu as la même tête que tu avais le jour où tu m'as annoncé pour Hermione._

Ils rirent ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était vrai que Regina avait un don pour afficher un air solennel en en toutes circonstances. On avait donc du mal à discerner à quel point la nouvelle qu'elle allait énoncer allait être mauvaise. Il passa sa main sur son visage, c'était un geste presque instinctif chez lui. Robin aimait particulièrement la voir fermer les yeux, Dieu sait qu'il aimait les yeux de Regina mais il avait ces petits moments avec elle qui n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde.

 _\- Je n'ai pas d'autres enfants cachés pour répondre à ta petite remarque. C'est juste que …_

 _\- Je ne me répéterai jamais assez en te disant que tu peux tout me dire._

Regina prit alors une longue inspiration. Il avait raison, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire même si au vu du thème de la révélation du jour, elle était effrayée.

 _\- Je ne peux pas porter d'enfant …_ Dit-elle d'un ton bas, sa respiration étant perturbée.

 _\- Tu es stérile ? Naturellement ou bien …_

 _\- Par ma faute,_ dit-elle en l'interrompant. _Il y a quelques années, ma mère et moi nous nous étions réconciliées, temporairement. J'ai cru qu'enfin elle désirait mon bonheur et elle m'a présenté un homme avec un tatouage de lion afin que je croie qu'il m'était destiné._

 _\- Un tatouage de lion ? Comme le mien ?_

Elle acquiesça et lui raconta comment sa mère avait tenté de la duper, simplement dans l'espoir de prolonger sa descendance royale. Pour une fois, Regina pouvait agir afin de s'assurer que sa mère n'ait pas ce qu'elle désire. Elle prit alors une potion assurant sa stérilité. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas regretté son geste car elle avait obtenu une victoire tant désirée. Après tout elle ne comptait pas retrouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie et avoir une famille avec lui.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle regrettait son geste. Maintenant qu'elle avait Robin dans sa vie, qu'elle avait Roland, Henry et même Hermione. Elle aurait tellement voulu boucler tout cela en donnant un autre enfant à Robin, un enfant qui soit un mélange de leur amour et qu'ils puissent voir grandir et élever ensemble. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, pensant y trouver de la déception mais tout ce qu'elle y trouva fut de l'espoir et de l'amour.

 _\- Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'un air doux.

\- Il y a toujours de l'espoir, tu devrais le savoir depuis que tu es avec les gentils non ?

 _\- Robin … Cette potion est sans antidote, crois-moi j'ai déjà regardé dans tous mes grimoires._

 _\- Tu oublies la brillante sorcière que tu as retrouvée il y a peu._

 _\- Hermione ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir_

 _\- La magie est différente ici Regina, les potions le sont donc également non ? Hermione semble s'y connaître dans bien des domaines et à ce que nous avons vu, elle a eu des cours de potions. Qui te dit qu'elle ne connait pas un antidote ?_

Regina regarda son conjoint en lui souriant. Il avait raison, une fois encore elle devait garder espoir et ne pas se fier à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il fallait qu'elle ait foi en Hermione car Robin, lui, avait foi en elle. Il disait peut-être vrai, Hermione connaissait les herbes et plantes de ce monde, il était donc évidant qu'elle connaissait des potions que Regina ignorait. Le reste de la journée, Regina garda cette idée en tête, pour la première fois dans sa vie, tout se passait bien. Elle eut d'ailleurs la bonne nouvelle d'apercevoir la chouette lui apporter une autre lettre. Elle rejoignit tout le monde chez Granny pour la lire devant cette dernière ainsi que d'autres habitants de la ville qui étaient curieux à propos de la jeune femme.

 _Regina,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de lettre avant aujourd'hui. J'ai été énormément occupée entre mes études et l'aide que je tente d'apporter à Harry pour le tournoi. J'ai l'impression de vivre chacune de mes années à cent à l'heure. Bientôt il va y avoir le Bal d'Hiver et j'ai déjà un cavalier, même si Ron a du mal à le croire. Il se nomme Victor Krum, c'est un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, je t'expliquerais ce sport un jour, surtout à Henry, cela devrait lui plaire._

 _J'espère que tout s'améliore chez toi, je serais là pour Noël, je t'en donne ma parole._

 _Hermione, ta fille._

A la fin de sa lecture, Regina lança immédiatement un regard à Snow, ce fut instantané. Elles se comprirent. Pour Regina, sa fille devait être digne d'une princesse pour ce bal et il lui fallait l'aide d'une personne qui connaissait ce monde aussi bien qu'elle. Avec, bien entendu, des vêtements moins terrifiants que ceux qu'elle portait en tant que méchante reine. Elles se mirent alors immédiatement au travail avec l'aide que quelques fées qui furent plus que ravies d'apporter leur aide.

Une fois leur travail terminé, Regina réduisit le poids du colis par magie afin que la chouette n'ait pas trop de mal pour le transport. Elle ajouta une petite lettre expliquant les dangers que pourrait apporter sa venue. Certes elle voulait voir sa fille, mais pas au péril de la vie de cette dernière.


	13. Convocation chez le Directeur

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, kira et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Convocation chez le Directeur**

Une chouette blanche fit alors son apparition dans le Grand Hall le midi suivant. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Hedwige n'avait pas seulement une réponse avec elle mais un colis. L'ouvrant devant toute la tablée, elle ne put que remarquer que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Il n'était jamais arrivé auparavant que la jeune femme reçoive un colis. Tous savaient qu'elle n'avait que de la famille moldue et l'utilisation de chouettes n'étaient pas dans leurs coutumes. Elle y découvrit une magnifique robe, bien plus belle que celles qu'elle avait vues à Pré-Au-Lard.

Elle lança un grand sourire à Ginny qui comprit que le moment venu, elle aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour accorder coiffure, maquillage et tenue. La robe était d'un rose limite mauve, présentant de la fine dentelle au niveau des épaules. Tout semblait totalement parfait pour que la jeune femme soit jolie le soir de son bal. Elle remit alors la robe dans le colis en prenant soin de ne pas l'abimer et remarqua que tous étaient retournés à leurs petites discussions.

 _\- Ta mère a de bons goûts Mione,_ se permit Harry qui ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait hâte de voir sa meilleure amie habillée ainsi.

Il n'était pas un secret pour tous qu'Harry était devenu très protecteur avec Hermione depuis leurs aventures en troisième année. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté entre les deux, il se permettait donc de faire des compliments à la jeune femme sans que cela ne semble déplacé. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui. A dire vrai, Ron, les Weasley et Hermione étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille.

\- _Je trouve aussi Harry. Je suis contente, pas forcément de la robe en elle-même tu sais. Je dirais plutôt que je suis contente qu'elle pense à moi et qu'elle s'intéresse un peu à ma vie._

 _\- Dommage, après tout maintenant tu as une belle robe mais pas de cavalier pour aller avec. Si tu n'étais pas aussi bornée je t'aurais bien proposé mais bon …_ Ajouta Ron avec un ton supérieur.

Harry donna alors un coup de coude à son meilleur ami. Il y a vraiment des fois où il était incapable de remarquer le mal que quelques mots pouvaient avoir.

 _\- Même contre 1000 gallions je n'irais pas avec toi vu ton comportement Ronald Weasley. Et pour ta gouverne, quelqu'un m'a déjà demandé … Et j'ai dit oui !_ Répondit-elle en tentant de retenir son énervement avant de quitter la salle.

Elle s'arrêta un moment dans un des couloirs et s'assied sur un des bancs pour prendre le temps de lire la lettre qui était rattachée au colis. Hermione remarqua bien que Regina était plus qu'inquiète de savoir sa fille en possible danger pour les vacances de Noël pourtant la sorcière était bien décidée à y aller et même Vous-Savez-Qui en personne ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Elle serra le colis contre elle et s'apprêta à aller dans son dortoir pour l'y déposer avant de croiser McGonagall qui lui demanda de retrouver le Directeur dans son bureau.

Hermione était plus qu'étonnée de cette convocation. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'attirer des ennuis qui demandent ce genre d'intervention. Cherchant dans sa tête ce qui pouvait bien l'amener à retrouver Dumbledore, elle se retrouva rapidement devant l'entrée qu'elle franchit après avoir donné le mot de passe transmis par sa directrice de maison : Meringue.

 _\- Bonjour Miss Granger, je vous en prie asseyez-vous._ Annonça la voix du directeur une fois qu'Hermione eut franchi le seuil de l'entrée.

 _\- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez me voir ?_

 _\- En effet, j'ai pu observer que vous receviez des lettres via Hedwige depuis quelque et j'ai également remarqué le colis que vous venez à l'instant de recevoir._

 _\- Monsieur, puis-je savoir où vous voulez en venir ?_

 _\- J'ai remarqué la robe dans le colis et j'ai pu ressentir très clairement une pointe de magie dans l'ouvrage de celle-ci. Il me semblait pourtant que vous n'aviez pas de sorcier dans votre entourage. Certes j'aurais pu penser à un cadeau de la famille de votre ami Ronald, toutefois la qualité du tissu et de la dentelle laisse à croire des moyens plus … aisés._

 _\- Je … Vous avez raison sur ce vous venez d'énoncer monsieur. Mais y a-t-il une question dans tout ceci ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ma venue ici._

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Hermione avait un doute sur le point qu'il voulait soulever mais tenait à ne pas se hâter dans ses conclusions et attendait donc la réponse de l'homme en face d'elle. Il lui demanda alors tout simplement si elle pouvait l'éclairer quant à la provenance de cette robe. Hermione respira un bon coup. Elle savait qu'il fallait envisager la possibilité de révéler cet aspect de sa vie au directeur mais elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi au comment de la chose.

 _\- C'est un colis … De ma mère biologique monsieur._ Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle remarqua les sourcils du vieil homme se relever, il était évident qu'il attendait plus qu'une seule petite phrase pour tout résumer. Hermione lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'elle avait appris récemment : son adoption, sa rencontre avec sa mère et Emma, les origines des deux femmes. Albus n'avait pas ajouté un mot pendant le récit de la jeune femme et attendait de tout savoir avant. Une fois le récit terminé, une petite chose lui trotta dans l'esprit : Hermione n'était pas de leur dimension et pourtant pouvait utiliser leur magie. C'était un point sur lequel il devrait faire des recherches.

 _\- Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que je la rencontre un jour ? J'admets que j'aurais beaucoup de questions à lui poser._

 _\- Je … Je ne sais pas monsieur. Sauf votre respect, elle est très occupée car elle doit gérer sa ville et apparemment elle y a quelques problèmes en ce moment. Mais ce serait un vrai plaisir de pouvoir l'inviter à Poudlard._

 _\- N'hésite pas à venir me parler si tu le désires. Je me doute que tu dois avoir des questions sur ta magie, entre autre. Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte._

 _\- Merci monsieur. Je peux y aller ?_

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et laissa la jeune femme sortir de son bureau. Il se posait mille et une questions sur ce que tout cela impliquait et demanda donc à Minerva de le rejoindre afin de lui en parler.


	14. Partie de soi

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, kiki, nana et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Partie de soi**

Albus prit alors à part Minerva pour parler un peu d'Hermione. Le sorcier avait tellement de questions en tête à son sujet. Lorsqu'il exposa toute l'histoire ainsi que ses sujets de rêveries. La directrice des Gryffondors ne parut pas plus étonnée que cela par l'annonce que l'on venait de lui faire. Elle avait toujours senti qu'Hermione était une sorcière puissante, sa maîtrise de la magie était plus qu'admirable pour son âge. De plus, elle était naturellement attirée par les livres ce qui l'aidait à s'améliorer en parfaite autonomie. Ils se demandèrent de quoi était totalement capable la jeune femme, après tout, sa magie était différente de la leur.

 _\- Albus, je vous connais, vous êtes en train de songer à comment Hermione pourrait nous servir pour le conflit que vous prévoyez contre Vous-Savez-Qui._

 _\- Il faut être réaliste Minerva, cette jeune personne a des pouvoirs dont Lord Voldemort lui-même ne pourrait que rêver._

 _\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que s'il apprenait pour elle, il tenterait de la recruter ? Il n'est pas assez stupide pour songer qu'elle changerait de camp !_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione n'est pas pour autant une sang-pure. Cela dépendra de comment il définira la mère de notre jeune élève, sorcière ou non. C'est une affaire à suivre …_

Les deux professeurs retournèrent alors à leurs activités en se demandant ce que l'avenir leur réserverait avec cette nouvelle information. Pour le moment, ils garderaient cela pour eux, personne y compris les professeurs ne seraient au courant. Les vacances approchaient à grands pas et tous les élèves ayant prévu de rentrer chez eux pour cette période de fête préparaient leurs valises. Une certaine Gryffondor trépignait d'impatience.

 **-0-**

A Storybrooke, Regina comptait les jours jusqu'à ses retrouvailles avec sa fille. L'avoir vue et retrouvée pendant si peu de temps était presque pire que ne pas l'avoir vue pendant toutes ces années. Pourtant, son esprit ne pouvait pas se concentrer uniquement sur Hermione, il se passait tellement de choses en ville ces temps-ci qu'elle n'avait plus tellement de temps de repos. L'apparition d'Ingrid dans leurs vies avait changé tellement de chose, principalement en ce qui concerne la magie d'Emma. Depuis l'épisode de la veille au commissariat, personne n'avait revu la blondinette.

Tous se sentaient coupables d'avoir eu peur d'Emma. Jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée ou même l'envie de leur faire du mal. Mais la voir perdre le contrôle de sa magie les avait profondément bouleversés. Snow se morfondait au-dessus du berceau de son fils et ne cessait de ruminer qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère. David, de son côté, cherchait un moyen de découvrir où se trouvait sa fille. Il n'avait pas pu l'élever et ne comptait pas passer une minute de plus éloigner d'elle. Il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il n'était pas effrayé par sa magie et qu'il l'aiderait en tout temps.

 _\- Moi je vais la retrouver !_ S'exclama Henry.

 _\- Non, tu ne bouges pas de chez tes grands-parents. Crois-moi Henry, il n'y a rien de pire que de faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'on aime. Si Emma ne contrôle pas sa magie et te blesse, on pourrait la perdre définitivement._

Henry grommela, il savait que d'une certaine manière sa mère avait raison. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait l'intention de laisser tomber. Son autre mère avait besoin de lui, et il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir vers où elle pouvait se cacher. Après tout, c'était lui qui la connaissait le mieux dans cette ville. Il la retrouva alors dans la forêt, non loin du puit, Henry savait parfaitement qu'elle chercherait un endroit calme mais en lien avec la magie.

 _\- Maman ! Je savais que je te trouverai là ! Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Je … Oui … Je vais bien. Henry, retourne à la maison, je pourrais te blesser._

 _\- Nan, tu ne me feras pas de mal, j'ai confiance en toi ! Maman, c'est bientôt Noël, Hermione ne va pas tarder à arriver en ville._

 _\- Où veux-tu en venir ?_

 _\- Elle vit dans une école, elle connait des méthodes pédagogiques avec la magie ! Elle saura surement comment t'aider et te guider._

Emma se sentit totalement rassurée. Henry avait raison, Hermione pourrait être l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Pourtant quand elle vit son fils l'approcher, elle paniqua sans s'en rendre compte et envoya une puissante dose d'énergie dans sa direction, ce qui le fit voltiger en arrière. Prenant peur, elle s'éclipsa et s'isola pendant qu'Henry prit la route de chez lui en se maudissant d'avoir tenté un contact.

 **-0-**

Pendant ce temps, une jeune sorcière débarquait devant le mur gelé de la ville. Elle avait demandé à Arthur Weasley de l'aider en l'emmenant via transplanage. Il la regarda et la questionna sur le fait qu'elle désirait ou non de l'aide. Elle le remercia poliment mais c'était une affaire qu'elle voulait régler seule. Etrangement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait régler, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était un morceau d'elle-même qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce mur. Elle ne désirait pas y voir d'autres sorciers pour le moment.

Il allait pour partir quand elle le retint. Hermione ne voyait pas comment passer à travers ce mur et ils transplanèrent ensemble de l'autre côté. Cette fois-là, Arthur la laissa seule face à ce qui pouvait se passer dans Storybrooke. La jeune femme se mit alors à chercher sa mère dans la ville, ou Emma. Il n'y avait qu'elles qui étaient connues de la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme de son âge qui revenait de la forêt, se tenant la tête.

 _\- Hermione ?_ Demanda le jeune homme qui remarqua quelques traits physiques en commun avec Regina.

 _\- Oui, c'est bien moi ! Et toi tu es ?_

 _\- Henry, le fils de Regina, ton demi-frère en somme._

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme qui était plus que ravie de le rencontrer. Il lui fit alors un topo sur la situation. Ils comprirent ensemble qu'Emma chercherait et finirait par trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de sa magie. Elle demanda alors à Henry de rentrer chez lui pour prévenir sa famille et se faire soigner. De son côté elle suivit les ondes de magies assez puissantes qu'elle arrivait à percevoir. Cela la mena devant un immense manoir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida de rentrer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emma se débarrasser d'une partie d'elle-même.


	15. Une aide supplémentaire

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, Guest, nana et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Une aide supplémentaire**

Hermione se trouvait devant le manoir d'où provenait l'énergie magique qu'elle ressentait, la sorcière entra dans ledit lieu tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver. Elle avait sorti sa baguette. Certes, techniquement elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser en dehors de Poudlard mais si sa vie était en danger, il y avait dérogation. Elle ne prit alors pas de risque et la brandit droit devant elle en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en servir. En poursuivant sa marche dans le hall, elle finit par retrouver Emma devant une porte. Hermione n'était pas dupe et ressentait toute l'énergie qui se dégageait à la fois d'Emma et de la porte.

 _\- Emma ? C'est moi, Hermione, tu sais la fille de Regina !_

 _\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !_ S'écria la blonde qui avait plus peur de blesser les autres qu'elle-même.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

 _\- Ouvrir cette foutue porte ! Si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, je perdrais ma magie. Je ne serais plus un danger pour les gens que j'aime._

 _\- Et qui les protégera quand la prochaine menace approchera ?_

 _\- Je … On trouvera …_

Hermione fonça alors sur la porte qu'elle referma brusquement alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir. La brunette plongea son regard dans celui de l'amie de sa mère avant de lui expliquer que la magie qu'elle exprimait aujourd'hui avait toujours été présente en elle. C'était une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste supprimer au risque de perdre une partie de son âme. La magie est un cadeau, ce n'est pas simple de la contrôler mais elle permet de protéger ceux qui nous sont chers.

 _\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux Emma et dis-moi que le jour où ta magie t'aurai été utile pour sauver une vie, tu te diras toujours que tu as pris aujourd'hui la bonne décision. Dis-moi ça et je te laisse ouvrir cette porte._

 _\- Mais …_

 _\- Non, il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Je sais que je ne suis qu'une gamine pour toi, mais je t'aiderais autant que je le peux pour que tu maîtrises ta magie, ma mère t'aidera. La première étape est de comprendre que la magie n'est pas quelque chose de plus chez toi, mais que c'est toi, cela te définit._

On put alors voir les étincelles composant le corps d'Emma se calmer aux mots apaisants d'Hermione. La jeune Gryffondor était fière d'elle. Hook rentra à cet instant dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux femmes suivi de peu par Elsa. Le pirate prit sa compagne dans ses bras et cela éteignit les dernières petites surdoses de magie créées par Ingrid. Ils sortirent alors tous et retrouvèrent Snow, David et Henry sur le palier. Ils enlacèrent la blonde en s'excusant. Tout semblait à nouveau normal, quand Emma et Elsa comprirent que le bracelet qu'elles portaient toutes deux aux poignets n'avait rien de naturel. La sauveuse prit le temps de remercier Hermione malgré cette courte victoire.

Ils retournèrent alors tous au Granny's en se demandant ce qu'allait être la prochaine étape. Sur le chemin, Regina fit son apparition et Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour profiter des bras de sa mère. L'ex-Méchante Reine était totalement aux anges. Avoir sa fille dans sa ville était comme boucler la boucle. Tout était parfait à présent, enfin elle le pensait. Tous lui expliquèrent alors ce qui venait de se passer ainsi que l'aide qu'avait apportée Hermione. Regina ne pouvait pas être plus fière de sa fille qu'en cet instant, à peine arrivée ici et déjà elle démontrait qu'elle avait le cœur sur la main, comme Daniel.

 _\- Hermione, tu penses que ta magie pourrait détruire ces bracelets ? Après tout, tu as une magie différente de celle de cette ville, cela pourrait marcher !_ S'exclama Henry plus qu'impatient de voir comment était la magie de la jeune femme.

 _\- Désolé Henry mais ça ne va pas être possible …_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Snow dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

 _\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de mon école avant mes 17 ans. C'est la loi dans le monde des sorciers. J'aimerais énormément vous aider ou même simplement vous faire une démonstration de ce dont je suis capable mais …_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons un moyen._ Ajouta Emma en lui accordant un sourire.

Regina la regarda d'un air tendre et lui fit comprendre que le moment venu, elle lui apprendrait, si elle le désire, à utiliser la magie qu'elle tient d'elle. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de loi l'empêchant d'apprendre un type de magie qui n'est même pas répertorié dans ce monde ! Henry fit une moue de déception, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de respecter les règles après tout. Il savait que rien ne l'empêchait de lui poser toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête une fois cette histoire avec Ingrid terminée. En reprenant leur chemin, ils croisèrent Robin qui fut plus qu'enjoué à l'idée de rencontrer la fille de sa compagne.

 _\- Vous devez être Robin c'est ça ?_

 _\- C'est exact, très chère ! Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ? C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, je n'ai jamais vu Regina aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle t'a retrouvée._

Hermione ne put que rougir à cet aveu tout comme sa mère. L'archer expliqua la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté la librairie où il cherchait un moyen d'arrêter Ingrid. Il déplia un petit morceau de papier semblable aux pages du livre d'Henry, présentant le jour où Regina s'était enfuie devant le bar. Excepté que cette fois-ci, elle y était entrée et avait rencontré Robin. C'était impossible, ce n'était pas ce qui c'était passé et pourtant la page semblait authentique ! Il devait y avoir une explication, mais cela devrait attendre un autre moment.

 _\- Hermione, Ingrid est sur le point de jeter un sortilège qui va s'avérer très dangereux, nous allons tous nous retourner les uns contre les autres. Tu pourrais être blessée ! Tu devrais songer à partir de la ville._ Soupira Regina, déçue de devoir déjà être séparée de sa fille.

 _\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais vous laisser, justement maintenant ? Désolée, mais je suis plutôt du genre têtue. Je préfère rester dans les parages et aider autant que je le peux !_

Regina sourit alors à la jeune femme, la journée qui s'annonçait promettait d'être longue.


	16. La Méchante Reine

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, AlineGranger, nana et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : La Méchante Reine**

Il fallait se préparer avant que le sortilège d'Ingrid ne s'abatte sur la ville. Tous devaient s'assurer que leurs proches se trouvaient en sécurité. C'était effrayant de savoir qu'on allait changer au point qu'on pourrait faire du mal aux gens qu'on aimait. Certains restaient persuadés qu'ils ne pourraient pas blesser leurs enfants, c'était un amour trop pur et intense pour être balayé par un simple sortilège, aussi malveillant soit-il. Pourtant, il fallait les mettre en sécurité. Ils s'isolèrent les uns des autres, respirant lentement et profondément pour être préparé à lutter contre les effets de la malédiction.

Henry fut enfermé dans le bureau de Regina, Snow et David se bloquèrent eux-mêmes dans des cellules séparées. Regina embrassa une dernière fois Robin avant que la première ne se réfugie dans son caveau et que le second ne s'attache à un arbre. La tension était palpable et la nervosité était à son comble quand on commença à voir les nuages apparaître dans le ciel, symbole des mauvais moments à venir. Hermione resta aux côtés d'Emma et d'Elsa dans le poste de police après que le groupe ait retrouvé Anna et Christophe. La Gryffondor sortit sa baguette, se demandant si elle pouvait tenter un bouclier de protection pour elle-même.

 _\- Hermione ? Tu penses à quoi ?_ Demanda Emma.

 _\- Un bouclier, pour éviter que je ne sois affectée par le sort mais je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma magie sauf danger de mort._

 _\- Je pense qu'on peut définir la situation comme un danger de mort, enfin dans ton cas, c'est surtout un danger de mort pour les autres._ Continua Elsa qui avait été mise au courant de la magie de la jeune femme.

 _\- Tout est relatif pour le Ministère de la magie … Je vais tenter autrement. Ma magie vient de votre monde également après tout. Je devrais être capable de canaliser cette énergie et m'en servir à mon avantage._

Emma ne put qu'hocher la tête, Hermione s'y connaissait plus dans ce domaine qu'elle. Même si c'était difficile d'admettre qu'une adolescente soit plus instruite qu'une adulte. Pourtant, c'était il y a peu encore que la jeune femme empêchât qu'Emma ne fasse une grosse erreur. Hermione se concentra alors longuement, sentant que la malédiction approchait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Fermant les yeux, elle s'imagina avec un bouclier autour d'elle, murmurant toutes les formules de protection qu'elle connaissait. Mêler les deux types de magie était, pour elle, un bon moyen d'éviter de se faire repérer par le ministère mais également de se protéger.

 _\- Euh, c'est normal la lumière qui l'entoure là ?_ Questionna Anna à l'intention de sa sœur.

 _\- Je suppose … J'admets que je suis aussi dépassée que toi pour le coup._

Hermione comprit alors qu'un halo de lumière l'entourait. Elle espérait plus que tout que c'était une bonne nouvelle et continua de psalmodier d'une voix basse quand elle sentit le sort tenter de pénétrer son bouclier. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon, toute aide qu'elle pourrait apporter serait bonne à prendre alors elle tint bon pendant tout le temps où la malédiction agissait activement. Une fois ce moment passé, elles comprirent que le sort avait atteint son stade passif, il n'infectait plus les gens mais les gardait dans cette version haineuse d'eux-mêmes.

La jeune femme abaissa alors son bouclier et fut heureuse d'avoir réussi. Emma, Elsa et elle se décidèrent à aller affronter Ingrid. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, Hermione avait quelques doutes sur sa capacité à utiliser davantage la magie apportée par la ville, pourtant elle allait essayer. Ce n'était pas son genre de renoncer. Très rapidement, il fut évident qu'un combat serait impossible tant que les deux blondes avaient ce bracelet. Emma eut alors l'idée d'utiliser Regina et sa puissance de feu à son avantage et proposa de se rendre au caveau.

 _\- Prête à voir ta mère dans ses mauvais jours Hermione ?_ Rit alors Emma.

 _\- C'est étrange comme je sens une pointe d'humour dans ta voix !_

 _\- Disons que si, comme je le pense, nous allons avoir à faire avec la Méchante Reine au lieu de notre Regina. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos._

 _\- Chouette, retour au pays des contes de fées. Au moins je vais avoir la preuve en image que ma mère est bien celle des livres._

 _\- En plus sadique, mais oui !_

Elsa resta à l'écart de cet échange mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air assuré d'Hermione. Elle se rappelait de l'époque où elle avait son âge. Une époque sombre pour elle. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la Reine d'Arendelle, une fois de retour dans son monde, elle chercherait d'autres personnes avec des dons et fonderait sa propre école afin de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir honte d'eux-mêmes. Il fallait les aider à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs et non pas les brider comme elle l'avait été. Elle fut alors sortie de sa réflexion quand les trois femmes arrivèrent devant l'entrée du caveau. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Regina dans ses habits typiques de sa période de vengeance obsessionnelle.

 _\- Wow, je te l'accorde Emma. J'ai du mal à me dire que c'est la même Regina._

 _\- Tien donc … Voilà la fille prodigue !_ S'exclama la sorcière.

 _\- Regina, il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire, autant profiter de ce petit interlude pour te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur,_ commença Emma.

 _\- Plus tard Miss Swan. D'abord j'ai à parler à ma fille._ Elle tourna alors son regard sur Hermione. _Ma pauvre … Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Toutes les fois dans mes lettres où je t'ai dit que tu ne devrais pas venir car c'était dangereux. Penses-tu vraiment que c'était la seule raison ?_

 _\- Je sens que je vais être surprise de cette « vraie » raison._ Répliqua Hermione d'un air neutre.

 _\- Je n'avais pas envie que tu viennes, dès l'instant où je t'ai rencontré je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais pas ma fille, tu n'as rien de moi ou de Daniel. Je suis presque heureuse qu'il soit mort pour ne pas te voir, il aurait été tellement déçu par une fille aussi inutile. Tu n'auras jamais l'amour que je peux porter à Henry, tu n'es rien !_

Emma se plaça immédiatement entre Regina et Hermione. Elle expliqua à la jeune femme que, certes, les mots qu'elle pouvait entendre avaient le droit de la toucher. Pour autant, elle ne devait pas imputer cela sa mère, la femme en face d'elle n'était pas sa mère et n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Hermione souffla un bon coup et pensa immédiatement qu'une fois redevenue normale, Regina s'en voudrait d'avoir dit cela, elle ne devait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle laissa Emma continuer de titiller la Méchante Reine jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne détruise les bracelets d'une boule de feu. Le prochain combat s'annonçait.

* * *

 **Note :** Pour les anglophones lisant cette histoire, j'ai publié en parallèle cette FF en anglais sous le nom de "Once Upon a Witch !". Bonne lecture.


	17. Le combat n'est pas finit

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, AlineGranger, nana et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le combat n'est pas finit **

En remarquant le regard noir que Regina leur lançait, les trois femmes comprirent qu'il était plus que temps de partir. Elles ne pouvaient pas permettre de se laisser distraire et ralentir par un combat contre la Méchante Reine. De plus, entre Emma qui contrôlait à peine sa magie et Hermione qui ne savait pas encore totalement comment s'y prendre, c'était compliqué de s'engager dans un combat où il fallait tout faire pour ne pas blesser, trop gravement, l'autre. Pour Regina, l'idée était toute autre, elle avait une vengeance qui attendait d'être réglée depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle se téléporta donc directement dans le poste de police pour faire face à son ennemie de toujours : Snow.

Il fallait agir vite, l'agitation était de mise en ville. Certains membres de la population de la ville étaient à la limite de s'entretuer. Hermione ne pouvait pas laisser cela continuer, jamais elles n'auraient le temps d'arranger les choses avant qu'un meurtre n'ait lieu. Sans prendre sa baguette, elle étendit la main et tenta un « Immobilus » qui ne fonctionna pas du tout. Elle fut déçu mais comprit que tout ne pouvais pas fonctionner du premier coup. Il faudrait qu'elle s'entraîne mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui l'effrayait. Elle courut alors, avec Emma et Elsa, vers le repère d'Ingrid.

 _\- Je savais que vous me rejoindriez toutes les deux. Elsa, Emma … Nous sommes enfin en famille !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas la bienvenue dedans j'imagine …_ Se vexa faussement Hermione.

 _\- Et qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Hermione ! Je suis la fille de Regina, une sorcière qui risque de très mal prendre le fait que vous ayez fait ressortir une partie d'elle qu'elle combat depuis longtemps._

 _\- En effet, tu n'es pas la bienvenue. L'arrogance que je peux sentir dans ta voix me déplait au plus haut point jeune fille._

Hermione afficha un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait remarquer qu'elle avait une tendance à l'arrogance. Pourtant, et pour une fois, elle n'était pas du tout vexée de cela. Elles s'apprêtaient à engager le combat quand Anna fit son apparition dans la pièce. La rouquine avait découvert qu'au contraire de ce que pensait Ingrid, sa sœur l'avait toujours aimée. C'était, au final, tout ce que désirait la blonde, avoir une famille aimante, sans se douter que sa vraie famille l'avait toujours aimée. Emma et Elsa récupérèrent leurs souvenirs auprès d'Ingrid, tous les instants de bonheurs qu'elles avaient vécus avec elle.

La Gryffondor observait la scène sans intervenir. Pourtant, elle avait bien compris que ce qu'elle avait pensé être un combat compliqué, finirait en discussion. Bien entendu, elle en était ravie. Ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé était le sacrifice d'Ingrid. C'était apparemment le seul moyen d'annuler les effets de la malédiction qui s'abattait sur la ville. Tout en aspirant toutes les particules des cœurs glacés de la ville, la sorcière regarda les quatre femmes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Une génération de femme plus brillante et combative que jamais.

Tout redevint alors normal. La colère se calma et la paix comme la joie revinrent en ville. Plusieurs fou-rires furent entendus d'un bout à l'autre de Storybrooke. Il valait mieux en rire après tout plutôt que de se reprocher d'avoir failli tuer son voisin ou son meilleur ami. Elsa, Anna ainsi qu'Emma et Hermione rejoignirent la foule et donc Snow, David, Regina et tout le petit groupe qui suivait.

 _\- Hermione … Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que je t'ais dis dans le caveau. Je n'en pensais pas un mot, je peux te l'assurer. Daniel aurait été plus que fier d'avoir une fille comme toi. Tu as son cœur et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, Emma m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas toi qui me faisait face mais la Méchante Reine. Je dois bien admettre que dans ce rôle-là, tu es très douée et flippante !_

Ils éclatèrent alors tous de rire en affirmant, qu'en effet, Regina pouvait être très douée pour faire peur quand elle s'y mettait. Après tout, Snow n'avait cessé de se stresser pour juste une phrase dite sur le bon ton le jour même de son mariage par ladite Reine.

 _\- Bon, par contre,_ reprit Hermione, _en ce qui concerne ta tenue … Non en fait je vais me retenir au risque de voir revenir ton mauvais côté. Remarque … Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus quand je regarde la conception de la mode dans le monde des sorciers._

Ils la regardèrent tous d'un air interrogatif avant qu'elle n'explique que les hommes portent des robes de sorciers, comme ils avaient dû le voir dans ses souvenirs. Ils ne purent qu'en rire ensemble pendant de longues minutes avant que le calme ne reprenne place. Snow tint tout de même à s'excuser auprès de David pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans cette cellule, il l'empêcha de continuer de s'enfoncer dans son monologue en l'embrassant tendrement. Hermione ne pouvait renier le fait qu'ils incarnaient leurs personnages de conte à la perfection.

Emma cherchait Hook du regard mais en vain. Le pirate ne semblait pas dans les parages et cela inquiéta Regina. Belle, qui venait de rejoindre le groupe, comprit que Rumple avait déjà tout prévu comme distraction pour son véritable plan. C'est à cet instant même qu'elle comprit vraiment que la dague qu'elle avait dans son sac était une fausse. Heureusement, en mêlant les magies d'Emma et de Regina, ils purent retrouver la vraie dague avant de rejoindre Rumple dans le cloché. Ce fut Hermione qui les retrouva en suivant, comme à son arrivée en ville, les vagues d'énergie magique qu'elle ressentait.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour stopper Rumple et sauver Hook qui put enfin retrouver son cœur, au grand soulagement d'Emma. Belle s'occupa d'envoyer le crocodile en dehors de la ville pour leur protection à tous. Elle avait, certes, le cœur brisé mais elle avait trop souffert à cause du sorcier et devait enfin tourner la page. Une fois la jeune femme revenue chez Granny's, Hermione vint la voir pour lui poser des questions sur le ténébreux. C'était une condition qu'elle trouvait curieuse et elle tenait à en savoir plus.

 _\- Je te propose de me rejoindre demain à la bibliothèque et je répondrais à toutes les questions que tu te poses._

 _\- Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons demain, j'ai hâte de voir quels livres se trouvent là-bas._

Hermione afficha un grand sourire, encore plus quand Henry lui proposa de discuter toute la soirée de magie et de contes de fées.

* * *

 **Note :** Désolé pour cette journée de retard côté publication, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mes fichiers !


	18. Repos mérité

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, AlineGranger, nana et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Repos mérité**

Une fois la menace d'Ingrid totalement effacée de la ville. La vie des habitants de Storybrooke pouvait enfin reprendre son cours. Elsa, Anna ainsi que Christophe furent renvoyés dans leur monde afin d'éviter une invasion de Hans et de ses frères. Les vacances de Noël pouvaient enfin être de réelles vacances et cela en soulagea plus d'un. Regina, ne voulant pas trop étouffer sa fille, décida de passer un peu de temps avec Robin et Roland pour laisser la jeune femme se faire ses propres marques en ville. Elle savait également qu'elle ne serait pas seule, en effet, Henry comptait bien apprendre le plus possible sur la jeune sorcière pendant le temps où elle serait présente ici.

Ils marchèrent ensemble tout le reste de la journée, visitant la ville dans les moindres recoins. Hermione était plus que curieuse d'en apprendre le plus possible sur l'histoire de la création de cette ville tout comme la vie des habitants. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit la totalité de l'histoire d'Emma et d'Henry. Qu'elle apprit également qu'elle avait une tante du nom de Zelena, actuellement décédée après avoir tenté de tuer Regina. C'était un tout, beaucoup de choses s'accumulaient dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle se trouva chanceuse d'avoir une capacité d'assimilation assez importante.

 _\- Et le reste de la famille ? Enfin, je veux dire, on a d'autres tantes ou oncles ? Cora est toujours en vie ? Et notre grand père ?_ S'exclama Hermione sans vraiment laisser le temps à Henry de réagir.

 _\- A ma connaissance, on n'a pas d'autres membres de la famille encore en vie. Cora a été tuée il y a quelque temps et en ce qui concerne notre grand-père …_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Maman l'a tué. Pour activer la malédiction qui nous a amenés ici, il fallait qu'elle sacrifie la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Il s'agissait de son père : Henry, je tiens mon prénom de lui._

 _\- Je vois …_

Sur le coup, Henry pensa avoir dit une bêtise et espérait ne pas avoir compliqué la relation entre sa mère et Hermione. En remarquant le sourire que lui adressa la jeune femme, il comprit qu'Hermione ne tenait pas rigueur du passif de Regina. Hermione avait la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre que la femme qui avait fait toutes ces choses n'était pas celle qui se présentait comme étant sa mère aujourd'hui. Cela simplifiait grandement les situations mère/fille qui pouvaient en découler. La discussion dériva alors sur les différentes histoires de Belle, Rumple, Hook, ou même Robin. Hermione prenait des notes intérieurement pour tout raconter à Harry quand elle le retrouverait.

 _\- Tu retournes quand en cours ?_

 _\- Jusqu'à la fin des vacances, je préfère les passer ici entièrement plutôt que chez mes … En Angleterre._

 _\- Tu y retournes juste après le nouvel an alors._

 _\- C'est ça, je sens que je vais avoir pas mal de choses à raconter à mon meilleur ami d'ailleurs_. Dit-elle.

 _\- Harry, enfin si j'ai tout compris à ce que tu m'as raconté._

Hermione hocha alors la tête. Elle en vint à parler de sa partie, de sa vision du monde et surtout de l'aspect magique de ce dernier. La jeune sorcière expliqua comment avait été construite son école, comment les gens voyaient les sorciers selon leur statut. Après tout, beaucoup de choses dépendaient du fait d'être un Sang-Pur, un Sang-Mêlé ou un Né-Moldu. Il fallut qu'elle explique le concept de ces trois catégories à Henry qui put enfin comprendre le comportement qu'avait Drago avec elle. Cela le dégoutait de savoir qu'un homme puisse se sentir supérieur juste à cause de ses ancêtres.

Henry pensa alors aux questions qu'il s'était posé en regardant la vie d'Hermione avec tout le monde chez Granny. Il questionna alors la jeune femme sur les différentes maisons présentes dans son école et elle fut plus que ravie de répondre à tout ce que pouvait demander Henry. Pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi curieux qu'elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser. Elle lui expliqua alors le principe de la répartition et le caractère qu'il faut théoriquement avoir pour être admis dans telle ou telle maison. Henry buvait ses paroles sans l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut fini.

 _\- Mais, il n'y a qu'une seule école de la magie ?_

 _\- Non, non, encore heureux ! Sinon on serait en surnombre. Il en existe plusieurs sur chaque continent. Aux Etats-Unis, il s'agit d'Ilvermorny. En France, Beauxbâtons En Ouganda, tu as Uagadou … Hum … Il y a aussi Durmstrang dans le Nord de l'Europe ou encore Castelobruxo au Brésil. Je pourrais t'en citer d'autres encore mais je pense que tu en as déjà pas mal !_

Hermione et Henry rirent de concert avant de reprendre doucement leur calme.

 _\- Et Ilver… Ilvermorny, tu sais où elle se trouve ?_

 _\- Dans le Massachusetts, donc environ 4 ou 5 heures d'ici environ. Mais elle est cachée aux yeux de tous ceux qui n'y étudient ou n'y enseignent pas, comme Poudlard en somme._

 _\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, toi tu es une Gryffondor de l'école Poudlard. C'est ça ?_

 _\- Tu as tout compris !_

Henry afficha un grand sourire, il était ravi d'avoir pu satisfaire sa curiosité. Ils continuèrent de discuter sur divers sujets comme le chemin de traverse ou les dragons pendant le reste de l'après-midi.

 **-0-**

De l'autre côté de la ville, Snow et David avaient une petite idée en tête. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils rêvaient de faire un véritable bal où ils pourraient emmener leur fille, de plus il savait que Regina adorerait pouvoir préparer Hermione pour ce genre d'évènement. Ils demandèrent donc aux principaux acteurs de la ville de se réunir chez Granny pour proposer ledit bal qui fut accepté et aurait lieu pour le nouvel an, une grande fête en perspective. Emma ne rêvait pas tellement de ce genre de chose, pourtant elle ne pouvait renier qu'elle avait apprécié danser dans les bras de Hook. Elle accepta donc et proposa même son aide.

Regina, Emma et Snow travaillèrent donc ensemble à préparer la salle afin qu'elle soit parfaite pour le nouvel an. Il fallait également prévoir un moment pour choisir les robes. Leroy s'occupait des lanternes pendant que Granny finissait le buffet qui se voulait au maximum royal. Même Neal aurait sa tenue de soirée. Une préparation mère/fille chez Regina et Hermione tout comme Emma et Snow.


	19. Moment mère et fille

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, nana et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Moment mère/fille**

La mère et la fille passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble jusqu'à Noël. D'un côté, Regina craignait qu'Henry ne prenne mal de ne pas participer à leurs petites activités. En aucun cas, elle désirait que son fils soit jaloux d'Hermione ou de la relation qu'elle essayait de construire. Regina avait eu une longue discussion avec le jeune homme qui lui avait clairement dit qu'il comprenait. Lui-même avait eu envie de passer du temps avec Emma, quand il l'avait rencontré, sans pour autant cesser d'aimer Regina. La brune se sentit alors rassurée et encore plus fière d'avoir un fils comme lui dans sa vie. Henry en profitait alors pour passer un peu de temps avec Hook qui semblait prendre de plus en plus de place dans la vie de sa mère biologique.

L'organisation des fêtes de Noël fut complexe, après tout, Regina comme Emma avaient envie de passer cette soirée avec leurs enfants. Snow proposa alors de faire un grand repas tous ensemble afin que la famille ne soit pas dispatchée. Regina ne pouvait refuser cette occasion de passer Noël avec son fils, sa fille, Robin et Roland sans qu'aucune tension ne vienne gâcher tout cela. Entre deux préparations de cette soirée, Regina se décida à donner quelques leçons de magie à Hermione. Cette dernière ne refusa pas une seconde, elle était une jeune sorcière avide de connaissances en tout genre. De plus, c'était le genre de moment qu'elle avait toujours envié chez les Weasley, les moments de partage de la magie, ce dont elle n'avait jamais connu.

 _\- Notre magie n'est pas liée à des mots ou à une manière de tourner une baguette bien que je respecte cette façon de faire dans ce monde. Pour nous, tout est une question de concentration, d'apprentissage et d'émotions._

 _\- Moins facile à apprendre en somme._

 _\- Oui et non, pour quelqu'un comme toi qui dévore les livres en abondance et qui apprend vite, forcément, la majorité des enseignements en école sont simples. Mais tu sais contrôler tes émotions, et ça se voit avec ton calme et ta sérénité._

 _\- J'imagine qu'il va falloir que j'arrête d'être trop calme et sereine, c'est ça ? Ou, tout du moins, il faut que je laisse mes émotions m'envahirent pour créer cette magie._

 _\- Exactement, si je ne le savais pas déjà, je dirais que tu es une brillante élève !_

Elles rirent ensemble de bon cœur et l'entraînement commença. Hermione était plus qu'attentive à tous les conseils que pouvaient lui donner sa mère. Il était vrai que, d'un côté, elle avait peur d'apprendre plus tard que ce type de magie était détecté par le Ministère et qu'elle était renvoyée de Poudlard pour l'avoir utilisé en dehors des cours. D'un autre côté, ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué pour son bouclier. Et puis, de toute façon, comment pourraient-ils repérer une magie qu'ils ne connaissent même pas ? C'était impossible aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle se concentra alors d'autant plus pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

Regina lui expliqua alors qu'il fallait qu'elle ressente la magie dans chacune de ses veines. Cela restait compliqué car, d'une certaine manière, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fie vraiment à ce qu'elle avait appris à Poudlard. Avec beaucoup de temps et de patience, elle réussit alors à créer une petite boule d'énergie blanche entre ses doigts. La magie d'Hermione ressemblait énormément à celle d'Emma, ce n'était que de la magie blanche pure sans une once de magie noire. Regina se doutait bien de cela, avec ce qu'elle avait pu voir de la vie de sa fille, cela lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien de maléfique en elle.

 _\- Tu es douée Hermione ! Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à matérialiser une simple petite étincelle. Bon, après il faut admettre qu'avec un professeur comme Rumple qui est tourné vers la magie noire, ce n'est pas la même chose._

 _\- J'admets que je ne pourrais pas avoir de meilleur professeur !_

Les deux femmes finirent alors leur journée ensemble, discutant de choses et d'autres. Regina ne voulait pas faire endurer un entrainement intensif à Hermione sur le plan magique. A ses yeux, sa fille avait déjà d'énormes pouvoirs pour son âge. C'est donc, tout naturellement, qu'elles se mirent à parler de l'entourage d'Hermione et plus particulièrement un thème typiquement mère/fille : les garçons. Il est vrai que Regina désirait vraiment en apprendre plus sur ceux qui entouraient sa fille, après tout, à part Ginny, la jeune femme n'avait que des garçons autour d'elle. Ce n'était, pourtant, pas le sujet de prédilection d'Hermione mais elle était prête à faire un effort pour sa mère.

 _\- Ton bal au bras de ce Krum s'est bien passé ? Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pris le temps de te demander._

 _\- Oui, oui, c'était super, surtout avec la robe que tu m'as envoyée. Elle était sublime._

 _\- Et donc avec Krum …_

 _\- Non, je te stoppe ici,_ rit Hermione. _Il est gentil mais bon, je pense qu'il lui manque un petit côté intellectuel. Quand on est à la bibliothèque, il passe son temps à me regarder étudier. C'était même perturbant des fois._

Regina la questionna alors sur Ron et Harry. Hermione ne pouvait que répondre que les deux jeunes hommes étaient comme ses frères pour elle. Même si parfois, c'était elle qui avait un rôle protecteur avec eux. Elle savait très bien qu'ils seraient présents pour elle en tout temps, même si parfois leurs avis divergeaient. La journée continua puis la soirée de Noël approcha et la soirée se passa d'une manière juste parfaite. Il y avait longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas été aussi heureuse loin de Poudlard. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa soirée à papoter avec Henry et à profiter du repas.

Pendant un moment, Emma prit à part Hermione. Elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose que lui avait confié Henry. Elle lui annonça alors qu'Henry aimerait énormément lui proposer d'aller au bal du nouvel an. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'osait pas vraiment faire sa proposition à la Gryffondor de peur que cela soit déplacé et qu'elle ne le rejette. Hermione afficha un immense sourire et indiqua à Emma qu'elle adorerait y aller en sa compagnie. En regardant Henry, Hermione chercha dans quelle maison pourrait-être ce dernier. Elle hésitait entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Après tout, il avait le côté érudit et réfléchit des premiers ainsi que la loyauté et la patience des seconds.

Le bal fut alors une soirée attendue par bon nombre des habitants de Storybrooke.


	20. Le Bal

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, AlineGranger, nana et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le Bal**

Après une journée plus que chargée, Regina comme Hermione se décidèrent à mettre au point les tenues qu'elles mettraient pour le bal. Emma et Snow les rejoignirent. Emma était celle qui semblait la moins à l'aise avec tout cela. Le seul bal auquel elle avait participé, elle s'était faite habillée par Rumple. Snow et Regina avaient, de leur côté, l'habitude de ce genre d'évènements même si l'ex-Reine avait bien l'intention d'être moins intimidante à ce bal-ci. Snow porterait une de ses robes habituelles qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver parmi certains vêtements vendus dans la boutique de Gold.

Une pointe de magie fut alors ajoutée pour animer tout cela, la couture n'étant le point fort d'aucune des quatre femmes. Emma prit le temps de prendre à part Regina pour la mettre au courant de l'envie d'Henry. Il fallut plusieurs heures pour que chacune d'entre elles n'aient la robe désirée. Pour Hermione, c'était assez simple, après tout, la robe idéale, elle l'avait déjà eue au bal d'hiver. Cependant, sa mère était bien décidée à lui en faire une toute nouvelle. Robin et Henry rentrèrent alors après quelques exercices de tir à l'arc ensemble.

 _\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on vous laisse._ S'exclama Snow.

 _\- Henry, tu restes là pour la soirée je suppose, histoire de papoter avec Hermione. Tu n'as pas encore épuisé tout ton stock de question ?_ Demanda Emma.

 _\- J'en ai encore à la pelle, tu me connais !_ Rit-il.

Emma l'embrassa alors sur le front, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire et laissa son fils chez son autre mère. Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser que son petit garçon commençait à éprouver des sentiments à l'égard des filles. Certes, elle ne l'avait pas élevé mais ces derniers temps passés à Storybrooke, elle avait du mal à voir en Henry un jeune homme. Regina prit alors Robin par la main qu'il avait de libre, ayant Roland dans les bras. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser Henry et Hermione seuls pendant un moment. Regina ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une mère trop collante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle lança un petit clin d'œil à Henry avant d'éclipser totalement.

Ils parlèrent alors pendant plusieurs minutes de comment le bal allait se dérouler. Hermione ne connaissait aux bals que ce qu'elle avait vécu à Poudlard et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ici. Henry n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle, après tout il n'avait jamais participé à ce genre d'évènement. Il tenta, tout de même de la rassurer le plus possible en lui expliquant que tous les habitants ici étaient un peu rouillés car, eux-mêmes, n'avaient pas été à des bals depuis bien longtemps. On avait beau dire que la danse était comme le vélo et ne s'oubliait pas, certains paniquaient à l'idée de devoir danser.

 _\- En parlant de danser …_ Commença Henry qui se dit intérieurement que c'était le bon moment.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu … Hum … Tu sais valser ?_

 _\- Euh, oui._ Répondit Hermione, s'attendant à ce que le jeune homme lui propose d'aller au bal avec lui.

Il lui demanda alors, le visage rouge de gêne, de lui apprendre quelques pas de valse dans le salon même. Après quelques minutes, Henry semblait avoir compris comment s'y prendre. Il se réinstalla alors sur le canapé aux côtés d'Hermione en lui souriant.

 _\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas bien compliqué !_ Ricana Hermione

 _\- Non, je te l'accorde. Dis-moi … Tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi ? Dit_ -il d'une traite avant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle le regarda avec un immense sourire et lui répondit immédiatement par un oui. Il était évident pour Hermione qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir de meilleur cavalier pour la soirée qu'Henry. Elle savait que le jeune homme avait de la conversation et appréciait passer du temps avec elle. Toutefois, elle était venue à se demander si elle l'appréciait en tant que frère ou autrement. Pour le moment, elle s'était décidée à ne pas mettre de mot exact sur leur relation. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à papoter de cet événement. Hermione refusait de lui dire comment elle serait habillée, la Gryffondor lui avait fait comprendre qu'il verrait le moment venu.

Pendant les jours entre Noel et le nouvel an, les deux adolescents parlèrent principalement de Poudlard. Hermione prit vraiment le temps de lui détailler les vies des quatre fondateurs de son école. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'Henry puisse, un jour, visiter le château mais elle n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas pour demain si jamais cela se faisait un jour. La soirée du nouvel an arriva alors et Henry se prépara toute la journée chez Emma avant que David ne le dépose chez Regina. Il était habillé d'un smoking classique mais qui le vieillissait un peu. Henry avança alors vers l'entrée de la maison de sa mère adoptive et rejoint alors Robin, resté sur le pas de la porte qui était ouverte.

 _\- Les dames se font toujours désirer !_ Rit il en souriant à Henry comme à Roland qui portait également un smoking.

 _\- Si elles se font désirer trop longtemps, on va finir par être en retard_ ! Ajouta-t-il en se retenant de rire.

 _\- Il n'est pas convenable de vous moquer de vos cavalières messieurs._ S'écrit alors Regina tout en descendant des escaliers pour rejoindre les trois hommes de sa vie.

Ils regardèrent alors Regina s'approcher d'eux dans une robe d'un bordeaux poignant qui mettait en valeur parfaitement son corps. Son maquillage d'un rouge sombre s'accordait parfaitement. Cela rappelait les couleurs qu'elle portait en tant que Méchante Reine tout en restant plus soft, n'en faisant pas trop et montrant exactement les bonnes parties de son corps. Robin avait des étincelles dans les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

 _\- On ne se moquait pas, ma Reine. Disons simplement que je suis ravi que l'attente vaille le coup !_

 _\- Trop belle Gina !_ S'exclama Roland.

 _\- J'ai pas mieux à dire,_ finit alors Henry.

 _\- Merci messieurs, mais il y a une autre lady qui mérite notre attention._

On put alors voir la jeune femme descendre les escaliers à son tour. Au dernier moment, Regina et Hermione avaient totalement transformé la robe. Hermione portait donc une robe rouge et or qui aurait pu faire passer la jeune femme pour la princesse de Gryffondor. C'était juste parfait pour la jeune femme et Henry arrivait à peine à détacher son regard d'elle. Les cheveux de cette dernière étaient légèrement relevés avec des pointes de rouges ici et là.

 _\- Tu … Euh …_

 _\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment_ , dit-elle. _On y va ?_

Ils prirent alors la route vers la salle qui était somptueusement décorée pour l'occasion. En arrivant, ils purent découvrir Emma au bras de Hook qui était plus qu'heureux d'être officiellement le cavalier de cette dernière. La soirée s'annonçait bien, Hermione espérait qu'elle se terminerait mieux que celle du bal à Poudlard où sa dispute avec Ron avait gâché cette soirée magique en tout point.


	21. Le Bal partie 2

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, AlineGranger, Sabrina Barnes, nana et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le Bal partie 2**

On pouvait sentir le bonheur qui imprégnait la salle pour cette période de fêtes. Il était rare de voir autant de monde regroupé au même endroit sans qu'il n'y ait de contexte de combat ou de préparation de stratégies de guerre en cours. Même si Regina s'était réconciliée avec Snow et avait sympathisée avec Emma, cela restait tout de même assez étrange de les voir toutes s'amuser dans la même pièce sans qu'il n'y ait non plus une once d'hypocrisie. Hermione profitait de ce cadre qui lui rappelait la magie de Poudlard et celle du bal d'hiver auquel elle avait participé peu de temps auparavant.

La musique commença doucement à se faire entendre et à prendre le pas sur les tintements des verres ou sur les discussions qui animaient la salle. On put remarquer des échanges de coups d'œil ici et là de ceux venus non-accompagnés, cherchant alors un cavalier ou une cavalière pour une danse. Ce fut alors David et Snow qui ouvrirent le bal ensemble, il était de tradition que cela soit le Roi et la Reine qui le fasse après tout. Ce n'est qu'après un petit hochement de tête de Regina, signifiant qu'elle ne prenait pas mal cette initiative, qu'ils se mirent à danser.

 _\- Aurais-je le plaisir d'avoir cette danse ?_ Demanda Robin à sa compagne avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Penses-tu vraiment que je serais capable de te dire non ?_ Rit elle en lui tendant sa main.

 _\- Tu en aurais le droit._

 _\- Et si tu arrêtais de dire des stupidités pour m'inviter réellement à danser ?_

Ils marchèrent alors tranquillement sur la piste de danse pour rejoindre Snow et David, et se mirent à danser doucement l'un contre l'autre. Le rythme était assez lent et était une parfaite entrée en matière pour la soirée. Hook tendit son bras à Emma pour l'inviter à faire de même. La blonde ne se fit pas prier, elle pouvait profiter de cette danse sans avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit de négatif ou de stressant derrière, comme à son dernier bal. Les trois couples furent rapidement rejoints par d'autres venants des quatre coins de la ville.

Près de la fenêtre se trouvaient Hermione et Henry qui discutaient sans prêter attention à la danse. Certes, il avait prévu de danser avec elle. Toutefois, il ne savait ni comment si prendre pour poser son invitation, ni s'il arriverait vraiment à danser sans pour autant lui marcher sur les pieds.

 _\- Robin appelle Regina « Ma Reine », j'admets que je suis totalement perdue à force. Elle est encore reine ou bien ce n'est juste qu'un surnom de sa part,_ questionna la jeune femme.

 _\- Davantage le second choix. Elle reste une reine, d'une certaine manière, pour beaucoup qui ne la voit que par ce titre surtout avec son côté, Maire de Storybrooke. Mais sur le plan purement technique, ce sont Snow et David qui sont les vrais membres de la royauté au pouvoir._

 _\- Ca fait d'Emma une princesse et toi … Un prince ?_

 _\- Evite de lui dire en face qu'elle est une princesse, ce n'est pas forcément un titre qu'elle affectionne parfaitement. Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que si un jour le royaume a besoin d'un héritier, ce sera Neal. Emma n'est pas du genre à avoir envie de régner et puis Hook en roi…_

 _\- Le royaume aurait quelques réductions sur le Rhum au moins !_

Ils rirent de concert en imaginant ledit pirate en tenue royale, privé presque définitivement de sa mer bien aimée. Il était évident qu'il serait prêt à abandonner tout cela pour Emma, il l'avait déjà fait d'une certaine manière. Après tout, il avait échangé le Jolly Rogers contre un moyen de retrouver la blonde. Pourtant, il ne serait pas capable de régir un royaume alors que lui-même n'était pas du genre à suivre les règles qu'il imposait.

Henry finit alors par prendre son courage à deux mains pour inviter Hermione à danser. Ce que la Gryffondor ignorait était qu'il avait pris quelques conseils auprès de David afin d'avoir l'air moins ridicule pendant ces quelques pas. Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse et se mêlèrent à la foule afin de ne pas être observés en permanence par tout le monde. Instinctivement, Henry posa sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione et pris son autre main dans la sienne. Ils valsèrent alors pendant plusieurs minutes sans aucun pas de travers.

Robin prit le temps de prendre à part Regina en lui offrant un verre pendant que Roland s'amusait avec Petit Jean. Il expliqua alors à sa compagne qu'il voyait clairement que les deux jeunes gens étaient déjà bien proches, ce qui fit immédiatement sourire Regina. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un tel lien puisse se créer aussi rapidement entre Henry et Hermione qui avaient, selon elle, beaucoup de points communs. Pourtant, l'archer ne le voyait pas de cet œil et précisa avec un petit sourire qu'ils feraient un beau petit couple.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils sont frère et sœur, ils ont la relation qui va avec !_

 _\- Techniquement, non, ils ne le sont pas. Et puis, regarde-les et ose me dire que tu ne sens pas déjà une certaine alchimie entre eux malgré leur jeune âge._

Regina jeta alors un coup d'œil aux deux adolescents qui dansaient encore. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Henry sourire autant. Hermione semblait heureuse également de partager cette danse avec lui et ne cessait de lui sourire.

 _\- Je… Tu as peut-être raison._

 _\- C'est même certain, si tu veux mon avis._

 _\- Tu sais que ce petit côté arrogant de ta personne, je le trouve particulièrement attirant._

 _\- Ah oui ? Attention, je pourrais en abuser !_ Dit-il en lui volant un tendre baiser.

Le bal continua alors pendant plusieurs heures, même une fois que la nouvelle année fut souhaitée. Tous semblaient satisfaits de ce moment passé ensemble et Hermione ne cessait de penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée si elle avait été chez ses parents adoptifs. Une fois rentrée chez sa mère, elle dormit d'un profond sommeil avec un immense sourire sur le visage. C'était une soirée magique sur bien des points et en partie grâce à Henry.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle souriait encore et n'était pas prête de quitter sa bonne humeur. Pourtant, une chose la ramena à la réalité : il fallait qu'elle fasse ses bagages pour rentrer à Poudlard. Après tout, elle était censée reprendre le train dès le lendemain. Cette simple idée la fit soupirer.


	22. Lettre cachée

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, nana et Pendora59 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Lettre cachée**

Henry s'affaira alors à aider Hermione au mieux avec ses valises. Il était dans le même état d'esprit que la jeune femme : déprimé. Ces vacances avaient été trop courtes pour vraiment pouvoir profiter de la présence d'Hermione en ville. Il remarqua alors quelques livres qu'avait emportés la Gryffondor dans son sac. L'un d'entre eux attira alors son attention : _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ écrit par Norbert Dragonneau. Henry s'interrogea alors sur toutes les créatures pouvant exister dans le monde qu'il pensait déjà connaître de fond en comble. Hermione lui expliqua alors qu'elle gardait toujours ce livre sur elle, c'était le premier qu'elle avait lu après avoir fait ses premiers achats.

En remarquant l'attrait du jeune homme pour ledit livre, Hermione lui proposa de le lui laisser. Cela fit apparaître un grand sourire sur le visage d'Henry. Il était certain que dans quelques jours, il l'aurait déjà lu une voire même plusieurs fois. Il remercia Hermione mille et une fois et serra le livre contre lui. Hermione n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il en prendrait soin, il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la même confiance si c'était à Ron qu'elle avait prêté ce livre.

 _\- Alors, qu'est ce qui va se passer à ton retour. Enfin je veux parler du tournoi._

 _\- Il reste encore deux tâches à accomplir. J'espère qu'Harry à chercher à comprendre l'indice de l'œuf. Je pense que Cédric est déjà bien parti mais si Harry ne se bouge pas, il n'a aucune chance de gagner._

 _\- Et ce sera quoi ces épreuves ?_

 _\- Justement … Les indices sont là pour indiquer le genre d'épreuve que le participant va devoir effectuer. S'ils ne comprennent pas l'indice, ils ne s'en sortent pas pour l'épreuve._

 _\- Je me doute que tu vas aider Harry au maximum !_

 _\- Tu m'as déjà bien cerné !_

Ils rirent alors de bon cœur. Hermione et Henry étaient déjà devenus très complice et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils se cernaient mutuellement. Le jeune homme arrivait à percevoir l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Hermione. En sachant qu'elle représentait le calme dans le monde de la magie, pour lui. Il sentait une boule grossir dans son estomac rien que par le fait de la savoir stressée par rapport à ce qui allait advenir par la suite. La Gryffondor lui promit alors de lui décrire les prochaines épreuves par lettres dans les moindres détails ce qui rassura Henry. Il avait bien vu que l'école où elle vivait était beaucoup moins sûre qu'elle ne le paraissait.

Hermione fut alors emmenée par Regina à la frontière de la ville, laissant le temps aux deux femmes de discuter avant le départ de la jeune femme. On pouvait déjà voir Dumbledore de l'autre côté de la ligne, attendant patiemment son élève qu'il devait raccompagner à Poudlard. Regina le dévisagea depuis son côté de la ligne, il fallait admettre qu'il avait tous les stéréotypes du sorcier, mais aussi du vieux fou. Elle souffla un grand coup en espérant que sa fille serait en sécurité pendant les mois qui suivrait même si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 _\- Il est aussi fou qu'il est sage, même si ça ne paraît pas très rassurant._ S'exclama Hermione.

 _\- Pas rassurant est un euphémisme, tu sais. Il n'y aurait que moi, je te garderais ici. Voire même, je t'enfermerais dans une tour pour ta propre protection._

 _\- A ce que je sache, je ne m'appelle pas Raiponce ! Et je suis pas du genre passive, je pense te l'avoir démontrée récemment._

Regina grogna légèrement mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Gardant dans sa poche la petite incantation lui permettant de retourner en ville, la mère comme la fille traversèrent la frontière pour rejoindre le Directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier fit exactement avec Regina ce qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, il la dévisagea. Il pensait trouver une sorcière du même genre que celles de son monde, pas une femme pouvant passer totalement inaperçu dans le monde moldu.

 _\- Bonjour madame, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

 _\- Enchanté, je suis Regina Mills._

L'ancienne Méchante Reine ne savait pas tellement quoi dire d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter en tant que Reine, c'était faux après tout.

 _\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous pouvez être fière de votre fille. Il est rare d'avoir une élève ayant grandi dans un milieu sans magie avec autant de capacité d'apprentissage._

 _\- Qu'elle soit bonne élève ou non, je suis fière d'elle, professeur. Elle m'a prouvé, ces derniers jours, qu'elle avait le courage qui allait avec sa maison._

Albus sourit alors, il savait d'où Hermione tenait son caractère à présent. Comprenant rapidement qu'il ne devait pas s'imposer, il récupéra Hermione pour Transplaner. Juste avant de partir, la jeune femme enlaça sa mère en lui promettant de lui écrire très vite. Regina lui laissa un baiser sur le front avant de voir sa fille partir avec son enseignant. Regina retourna alors en ville auprès de Robin. Elle gardait son large sourire qui ravissait son compagnon et profita de tous les petits instants que la vie lui apportait. Il fallait, à présent, croiser les doigts pour espérer que le reste de l'année se passe bien pour sa fille comme pour sa ville.

 **-0-**

Une fois de retour au château, Hermione avait le même sourire aux lèvres que sa mère. Elle avait adoré passer tout ce temps à Storybrooke et n'avait qu'une seule hâte : y retourner. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron dans la salle commune et leur raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé, laissant Harry totalement émerveillé. C'est dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle se rendit dans son dortoir le soir-même. En déballant ses affaires, elle remarqua une petite lettre avec une écriture inconnue dessus. Signée de Robin, elle prit le temps de la lire calmement, assise sur son lit.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je me permets de glisser discrètement cette lettre parmi tes affaires pour te parler d'une chose qui me tient à cœur. Ta mère m'a parlé de quelque chose qui lui brise le cœur, tout particulièrement depuis nos récentes réunions de famille. Il y a quelques années de cela, afin d'éviter que sa mère n'ait ce qu'elle désire, Regina but une potion la rendant stérile._

 _Comme tu te doutes, avec ton retour et les liens de famille qui se resserrent, elle fut vraiment peinée de m'annoncer une telle nouvelle. Pourtant, je ne perds pas espoir. Même si, selon toutes ses connaissances, il n'existe pas d'antidote. Je m'en remets alors à toi et à tes connaissances pour espérer te voir revenir avec un soin sous une quelconque forme. Je te glisse en bas de cette lettre les indications de la potion qu'elle a utilisées qu'Emma a récupérées pour moi._

 _J'espère de tout cœur que tu trouveras._

 _Robin, ton beau-père._

Hermione termina cette lettre avec une détermination qui l'emplissait. Elle savait que dès le lendemain, elle commencerait ses recherches pour aider sa mère.


	23. Chacun sa voie

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, nana et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Chacun sa voie**

Une semaine avait passée depuis le retour d'Hermione à Poudlard et les cours avaient repris comme à leur habitude. Hermione passait la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, ce qui était coutumier depuis son arrivée dans cette école. Pourtant, elle ne s'y trouvait pas pour de simples révisions. Elle avait des choses bien plus importantes en tête. En effet, Harry avait fini par découvrir, via l'œuf, que sa seconde épreuve se déroulerait sous l'eau. Le tout, à présent, était de trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse respirer sous l'eau pendant autant de temps. Harry avait remis son sort entre les mains de ses amis après avoir perdu espoir de s'en sortir.

Hermione n'était, de son côté, pas du genre à abandonner aussi rapidement. Elle fouilla dans tous les livres qui pouvaient être liés, de près ou de loin, à son sujet de recherche. La jeune femme y passait des journées entières et y restait le soir aussi longtemps que possible avant que le jour J n'arrive. Neville fut alors celui qui apporta ce dont Harry avait besoin sous la forme d'une Branchiflore. Ayant perdu ses deux meilleurs amis de vues, il fit confiance à Neville ce qui lui permis de finir second dans cette deuxième épreuve. Il était fier de lui mais remercia mille et une fois ses amis pour tout ce qu'ils avaient faits pour lui venir en aide.

 _\- J'aurais jamais pu réussir sans vous trois !_ S'exclama Harry à l'égard de Ron, Neville et Hermione.

 _\- Oui, enfin, pour une fois, je dois bien admettre que je n'ai pas servi à grand-chose_. Ajouta la jeune femme.

 _\- Les cernes sous tes yeux prouvent que ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Tu sais bien que c'est ce qui compte le plus, surtout à mes yeux._

Elle lui accorda un grand sourire, puis une accolade avant d'aller se reposer un peu. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à chercher une solution pour le problème de la potion de sa mère. Malgré l'affection qu'elle portait à ses amis, Hermione était parfaitement consciente qu'ils n'aimaient pas du tout les recherches dans les livres. C'était une chose qu'elle avait remarqué dès leur première année au moment de chercher qui était ce fameux Flamel. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se rendit dans l'allée concernant les potions et antidotes. Après deux jours de recherches, elle se décida à regarder dans les livres de la réserve.

Il lui fallut, pour cela, convaincre un professeur de lui accorder l'accès à cette zone bien gardée de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour elle, il lui était simple de faire croire à tous ceux qui l'approchaient qu'elle désirait faire des recherches pour suivre ses propres envies. Ce fut donc sa directrice de Maison qui lui donna son autorisation. A nouveau, toutes les informations qu'elle arrivait à récolter restaient sans grande aide pour la création d'un antidote pour Regina. Une idée lui vint alors en tête.

 _\- Je pourrais demander au professeur Rogue_ … Murmura-t-elle comme une petite réflexion qu'elle se soumettait à elle-même.

Puis, la Gryffondor secoua la tête frénétiquement. C'était une idée bien stupide que celle qu'elle venait d'énoncer à haute voix. Depuis quand Severus Rogue était d'humeur à prendre du temps pour un de ses élèves. Etant une rouge et or, elle pouvait encore moins compter sur lui. Pourtant, son savoir et toutes ses connaissances auraient été de précieuses aides. Elle garda alors cette idée dans le coin de la tête en cas de dernier recours. Prenant un peu de temps pour elle, Hermione se mit à rédiger une lettre pour sa mère et une autre, à part, pour Henry.

 _Maman,_

 _Je t'avais promis de continuer de te tenir au courant des évènements se déroulant ici. La seconde épreuve fut plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé. Tu vas peut-être trouver cela dangereux même si je t'assure le contraire, mais j'ai été, en quelque sorte, pétrifiée pour être plongée sous l'eau. L'épreuve était la suivante, chaque participant devait aller chercher dans le lac un être lui étant cher. Je fus cette personne pour Victor et Ron l'a été pour Harry._

 _Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose mais Harry s'est montré très brave, un digne Gryffondor et a réussi à finir second. Je suis vraiment fier de lui, même si voir la troisième et dernière épreuve approcher me fait vraiment peur pour mon ami._

 _J'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux en ville._

 _Hermione, ta fille._

Regardant sa lettre, elle rédigea une semblable à Henry en ajoutant quelques détails qui auraient rapidement effrayé Regina. Elle sentait bien qu'elle pouvait parler librement avec Henry. Terminant son parchemin, elle ajouta alors un petit passage que le jeune homme devait transmettre à Robin. Il était donc écrit : « Je cherche activement une solution à ce dont tu m'as parlé ». Hermione avait expressément demandé à Henry de ne pas questionner sur cette phrase pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il respecterait sa demande.

 **-0-**

A Storybrooke, la vie continuait son chemin. Les habitants profitaient du moment présent après tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Emma assumait enfin son couple avec Hook ce qui ravissait ses parents. Certes, un pirate n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient imaginé pour leur petite princesse mais ils avaient pu voir de leurs propres yeux qu'il était prêt à tout pour Emma et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Dans la bibliothèque, Belle cherchait un moyen de libérer les fées de leur emprisonnement. Chaque jour, une personne de la ville venait lui donner un petit coup de main avec ses recherches.

Robin et Regina passait un temps fou ensemble, leur petite famille semblait fonctionner parfaitement mais de l'autre côté de la ville, sur le sable, Henry réfléchissait. Il avait une chose en tête depuis qu'il avait découvert le livre de contes. Il se demandait qui l'avait écrit.

 _\- Tu penses que c'est une vraie personne ou simplement un objet enchanté qui s'écrit de lui-même_ , avait demandé Emma comme Regina.

 _\- Même si c'est un objet enchanté, quelqu'un a dû l'enchanter en l'occurrence. Ce doit forcément être un puissant sorcier ou une puissante sorcière._

 _\- Ne t'attire pas d'ennui surtout Henry,_ avait doucement énoncé Regina.

 _\- Oui, pour une fois que c'est calme en ville_ , finissait Emma avec un petit sourire.

Depuis ce jour-là, Henry avait entreprit seul ses recherches qui ne furent interrompu que par l'arrivée d'Hedwige en ville, portant deux lettres. Comme convenu, il avait transféré discrètement le petit mot pour Robin sans que Regina ne soit au courant et sans le questionner sur le sujet.

 **-0-**

En dehors de la ville, le Ténébreux n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et était bien décider à réunir d'anciennes complices pour retourner en ville et récupérer Belle coûte que coûte.


	24. Quand la fille aide la mère

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, pendora59 (Ps bonne chance pour tes partiels) et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Quand la fille aide la mère**

Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de retourner bientôt à Storybrooke. Elle adorait sincèrement et profondément Poudlard mais cette ville avait quelque chose de plus qui lui était cher à son cœur : une famille, une véritable famille. Il y avait Henry qui lui restait en tête également. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Hermione ne cessait de penser au jeune homme. Certes, il était son frère, adoptif mais tout de même. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui d'une telle manière. Autrefois, son esprit était tourné ainsi vers Ron. Pourtant, la Gryffondor avait fini par comprendre qu'il était plus un frère pour elle et que de toute façon, ce n'était pas un garçon fait pour elle.

Après de nombreuses recherches dans la réserve, et malgré ses premières impressions d'échec dans le domaine. Hermione avait fini par trouver un tout petit livre dans un sombre recoin déjà obscure de la pièce. Ce livre était une clé sur bon nombre d'élaboration d'antidotes uniques à la pathologie magique de la personne. La jeune femme avait fini par élaborer une liste de ce dont elle avait besoin ainsi que la manière dont elle devait préparer la potion. Il lui restait encore à récupérer les ingrédients qui lui faisaient grandement défauts.

 _\- Tu devrais demander au professeur Rogue._ Proposa Luna.

 _\- J'y ai pensé, tu sais. Pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aiderait, je ne suis pas de sa maison et c'est bien connu qu'en tant que Miss Je-Sais-Tout, il ne m'apprécie guère._

 _\- Même si ça me parait être une idée farfelue, je pense que c'est le seul moyen pour avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin._ Ajouta Ginny.

 _\- Il reste un expert en potions, Mione._ Commença Harry. _Et même si cela me déplait de l'admettre, le taux de succès de ta potion augmentera si tu as l'aide de Rogue pour l'élaboration._

Hermione hocha alors la tête, regardant Ron en attendant une quelle conque remarque de sa part. Le sorcier semblait pourtant trop encré dans son article sur une quelle conque équipe de Quidditch. Suivant les conseils de ses amis, elle avança vers le donjon de son professeur de potions. Cela n'avait jamais été un endroit qu'elle avait apprécié dans le château mais pour une fois, elle y allait à la recherche d'aide et pas en tant que simple Gryffondor étendant son savoir. Elle frappa à la porte, attendant une invitation à entrer.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_ Tonna une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

 _\- Professeur ? C'est Miss Granger. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de vous pour un projet personnel._

Hermione pensait qu'en se présentant comme incapable de faire quelque chose, Rogue sauterait sur l'occasion pour lui montrer qu'il en savait bien plus qu'elle. Il ouvrit la porte et la jeune femme ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

 _\- Et quel est ce projet qui cloue le bec de notre Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Cela m'intéresse grandement._

Bingo ! Hermione avait su faire vriller son égo, il ne restait plus qu'à rester, pour une fois, à sa place d'élève dépendante de son professeur. Une chose bien difficile pour l'adolescente.

 _\- C'est en rapport avec … Avec ma mère biologique, professeur. C'est une sorcière qui, pour une raison qui la regarde, a pris dans sa jeunesse une potion de stérilité. Selon elle, cela n'a pas d'antidote. J'essaye donc d'en créer un._

 _\- Votre mère biologique ? Vous n'êtes donc pas une née-moldue ?_

 _\- Je ne le sais que depuis peu, mais en effet. C'est une très longue histoire qui, je me doute, ne vous intéresse pas tellement. Mais j'ai réellement besoin de vous pour la potion._

Rogue était grandement tenté de l'aider avec sa potion. Certes, toutes les potions de stérilité qu'il connaissait avaient des antidotes assez simples malgré certains ingrédients difficiles à se procurer. Il était curieux de savoir quelle était la potion en question. Il avait envie de poser énormément de questions à la Gryffondor, mais il ne souhaitait pas que l'on puisse penser qu'il s'intéressait à la vie d'une rouge et or.

 _\- Avez-vous les ingrédients de la potion ? Ainsi que la manière de la préparer bien entendu._

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit son parchemin.

 _\- Etrange, je ne connais pas cette potion… Je vois que vous avez un autre parchemin, quel est-il ?_

 _\- Les ingrédients de l'antidote, je les ai déduits en lisant un livre sur le sujet. Mais la préparation de la potion n'est pas quelque chose que je peux improviser._

Il lui accorda un petit hochement de tête. Il était évident qu'une 4ème année n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour improviser une telle chose. Même s'il devait admettre qu'Hermione était une sorcière extrêmement prometteuse, chose qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais, elle restait une jeune élève. Rogue relèverait alors ce défi, officiellement pour le plaisir de lui prouver qu'elle ne sait pas tout mais officieusement pour étudier ce dont la jeune femme était capable à part de sa bande d'avortons qui lui servait d'amis. Après deux séances d'étude sur le sujet, Hermione et Rogue réalisèrent la potion qu'elle garda avec elle jusqu'à son départ pour le train qui la ramenait auprès de sa mère.

 **-0-**

Pendant la période de cours d'Hermione, certaines choses étaient arrivées en ville, Cruella et Ursula y vivaient depuis peu. Ce n'était pas du gout de Regina qui craignait pour la vie de ses enfants tout comme pour Robin. Avec l'arrivée de sa fille d'ici peu, elle allait devoir faire attention à ce que ses deux anciennes comparses ne mettent pas à mal la relation qu'elles avaient construite.

 **-0-**

Ce fut donc dans ce contexte qu'Hermione arriva en ville. Ayant insisté pour ne pas déranger Regina avec ce long voyage, elle s'était faite amenée par Arthur Weasley. Après quelques pas dans la ville avec sa valise en main, elle tomba nez à nez avec les deux sorcières qui reconnurent immédiatement Hermione part ses traits ressemblants à ceux de Regina.

 _\- Voilà donc la fille prodigue de notre grande amie._ Sourit Ursula.

 _\- Puis-je savoir à qui ais-je l'honneur ?_

 _\- Ursula et Cruella, nous sommes des amies de ta mère. Elle n'a donc pas eu la décence de te parler de nous ? Pourtant, de notre côté, nous avons tellement de choses à te dire sur ta chère maman._ Ajouta Cruella avec un visage plus que sombre.

Hermione grogna et s'apprêta à répliquer qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir provenant des deux femmes mais sa mère se matérialisa à côté d'elles.

 _\- Approchez à nouveau d'Hermione et je vous jure que vous serez expulsées de la ville aussi rapidement que vous y êtes arrivées._

 _\- On ne faisait qu'accorder un petit cours d'histoire à ta fille, ma chère !_ S'exclama Cruella.

Pour toute réponse, Regina entraina Hermione à ses côtés et les téléporta à l'autre bout de la ville. Ce n'était pas les retrouvailles que l'ancienne Reine avait espérées, mais au moins elle avait sa fille à ses côtés et allait l'entrainer à se défendre. Après tout, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec deux des trois Reines du Mal en ces rues.


	25. Ange gardien

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, pendora59, nana, SupergodzillaSailorCosmos et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Ange gardien**

Hermione se sentait tellement bien en ville. C'était devenu un lieu qu'elle considérait comme sa maison à présent, bien plus que le lieu où elle avait grandi. C'était là, une triste vérité pour la jeune femme qui n'avait presque plus de contact avec ses parents adoptifs. Elle les avait appelés à une ou deux reprises mais rien de concret, rien ne durant plus que cinq petites minutes. Ils ne cherchaient pas à en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle vie que se construisait Hermione et cette dernière ne cherchait pas non plus à leur donner plus d'informations que cela. Elle avait réussi à avoir un peu de temps seule, elle en profita alors pour rejoindre Robin dans les bois.

N'osant pas tellement approcher du camp, Hermione observa de loin l'agitation qui y régnait sans que cela soit trop bruyant. Elle pouvait voir Robin jouer avec Roland, la jeune Gryffondor pensa immédiatement à Régina. Même si elle n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant de manière naturelle, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir deux fils : Henry et Roland. Cela ne faisait pas de doute que la famille pourrait bientôt s'agrandir et la jeune femme s'en ravissait d'avance.

 _\- Ah Hermione ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir_. Commença Robin. _Tu veux bien t'occuper une ou deux minutes de Roland ? Le temps que je règle une ou deux affaires et je suis à toi._

La sorcière hocha la tête avec un sourire toujours autant présent. Elle profita pendant une dizaine de minutes de celui qui était déjà son petit frère à ses yeux. Hermione adorait ce nouveau rôle. Il est vrai qu'elle était déjà une grande sœur pour Harry et Ron, mais plus sur le plan de leurs études à leur répéter sans cesse de travailler. Mais là c'était profiter de voir sourire un petit garçon émerveillé par tout et n'importe quoi. Robin remarqua immédiatement l'alchimie présente entre son fils et Hermione, il était heureux que toute sa petite famille se mette en place. Il confia Roland à Petit Jean avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

 _\- Désolé pour l'attente. Alors, tu voulais me parler à ce que j'ai compris ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est en rapport avec la lettre que tu m'as fait transmettre via ma valise. Entre deux cours et épreuves à Poudlard, j'ai réussi à trouver de quoi faire une potion. Un professeur m'a aidé à la confectionner de façon à maximiser les chances que cela marche._

 _\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as vraiment trouvé un moyen de guérir la stérilité de ta mère ?_

 _\- Totalement. J'ai même de quoi faire une seconde potion si la première n'a pas réussi à se conserver avec le voyage._

Robin la prit alors dans ses bras dans un élan de joie et de bonheur. Il n'avait pas imaginé une bonne nouvelle de ce genre aussi vite. Il était, certes, persuadé qu'Hermione trouverait un remède. Pourtant, il pensait que cela prendrait des mois, voire même des années. Cette jeune femme était décidément devenue leur ange gardien. De son côté, Hermione profitait de cet instant, son propre père ne l'avait plus prise dans ses bras depuis l'arrivée de la lettre à Poudlard. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de se sentir enfin en famille elle qui avait, depuis tant d'années, envié la relation des Weasley.

 _\- Tu préfères que j'engage le sujet avec maman ou bien tu le feras ?_

Robin s'arqua d'un sourire encore plus grand, ce qui ne semblait pas possible, en entendant Hermione prononcé le simple mot « Maman ».

 _\- C'est toi qui as réussi ce miracle alors je te laisse lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais tu peux dire que l'initiative était mienne si jamais elle craint ma réaction._

Hermione acquiesça alors de la tête avant de rejoindre Henry pour le reste de la journée. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur la plage pour continuer de discuter de tout et de rien. Henry appréciait la compagnie de la jeune femme et elle le lui rendait bien, démontrant un lien déjà bien ancré entre les deux adolescents.

 _\- Ça se passe comment les cours à Poudlard dis-moi ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est combien d'années ? Les évaluations se passent comment ?_

 _\- C'est en sept ans. Les notes vont de O pour Optimal à T pour Troll._

Cette dernière remarque fit rire le jeune homme. Lui qui était habitué à une notation en A+ et autres, il aurait aimé voir cette petite touche de fantaisie. Bien qu'avoir un T l'aurait surement déprimé.

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai commencé dans des écoles pour Moldus, enfin sans magie avant d'être acceptée à Poudlard. Contrairement à ceux venant de familles totalement sorcières, j'ai dû me faire à toute cette manière de vivre._

Henry lui demanda alors si elle avait fini par maîtriser la magie qui lui venait de sa mère. Fière des quelques entraînements qu'elle avait effectués avec Regina, Hermione parvint à lui montrer une petite boule d'énergie qu'elle arrivait à présent à créer. L'ancienne Reine avait été agréablement surprise de voir avec quelle facilité sa fille avait réussi à s'adapter. Hermione avait hâte de pouvoir montrer ses progrès à Harry, Ron et Ginny sans pour autant être pressée de retourner à Poudlard. C'était paradoxal, mais elle aurait aimé les avoir ici pour être totalement comblée.

Ils continuèrent alors à discuter, marchant côte à côte dans le sable sans vraiment prendre le temps de regarder l'heure qui avançait. Ils avaient trouvé en l'autre une oreille attentive, mais également une même envie de partage de tout le savoir que chacun avait. Tellement absorbés dans leur discussion, ils ne virent pas Emma et Regina au loin, marchant toutes deux pour discuter d'Ursula et Cruella.

 _\- Ils s'entendent bien, tous les deux, à ce que je vois._ S'exclama Emma.

 _\- Oui, Robin pense même qu'il pourrait finir par se passer quelque chose entre eux. Mais ils sont si jeunes et sont frère et sœur …_

 _\- Pour le dernier point, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Ils n'ont pas le même sang et n'ont pas été élevés ensemble. Et puis, rien ne dit qu'il se passera quelque chose demain, mais ils ont 14 ans pas 5, Regina. Il va falloir s'y faire._

Elles rirent alors ensemble. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel entre les deux femmes, pourtant cela faisait tellement de bien de ne se soucier que de leurs enfants, même si les deux sorcières en ville pourraient bientôt changer tout cela. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte que la troisième épreuve de Poudlard approchait et Regina avait un nœud à l'estomac, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle pressentait un malheur prochain.


	26. L'espoir renaît

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, pendora59, nana et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : L'espoir renaît**

Profitant de son passage en ville, les habitants de Storybrooke ne tarirent pas de questions au sujet de la vie de la sorcière. Ils n'y allaient même pas par quatre chemins et étaient très cash, quand il s'agissait même d'aborder des sujets sensibles. En effet, on lui avait demandé, si un jour elle avait des enfants, comment ils seraient reconnus dans le monde magique de ce monde ou encore s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de ramener Voldemort dans le bon camp, comme cela a été fait pour Regina. Pendant une matinée chez Granny, elle s'était mise à parler des épreuves. Abordant la troisième qui allait bientôt approcher, elle prit le temps de la détailler.

Elle avait véritablement peur de ce qui pouvait s'y dérouler. Le tournoi des trois sorciers était loin d'être une partie de plaisir et cela c'était bien vu avec les deux premières épreuves. Il était alors peu probable que la dernière soit plus simple que les autres. Certes, elle savait que Cedric s'en sortirait et qu'Harry était bon sous la pression. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

 _\- Mais du coup, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui pourrait s'y passer ?_ Questionna Henry.

 _\- Non … Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai une boule au ventre rien que d'y penser._

Le jeune homme lui accorda alors un sourire rempli de bonnes ondes. Il posa alors, presque machinalement, sa main sur celle de la sorcière. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire et qu'il serait là si elle avait besoin ne serait-ce que de parler. Lui accordant un sourire de remerciement, elle tenta alors de changer un peu le sujet.

 _\- Au fait, je voulais te demander,_ dit-elle en direction de Regina. _Ça te tenterait de me rejoindre à Poudlard pour la troisième épreuve ? Certains parents sont autorisés à venir et Dumbledore a déjà fait le souhait de te rencontrer._

Regina fut agréablement surprise de cette proposition. Jamais elle n'avait songé à pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Evidemment, elle avait envie de visiter une école de magie, elle qui avait tout appris avec Rumple dans la colère et la rage.

 _\- Je viendrais avec joie. Si ça ne dérange personne, bien entendu. Je vais d'abord voir si ici, ils ne vont pas avoir besoin de moi._

 _\- Ça marche ! Et puis, je l'admets, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Malefoy. Ça promet d'être un moment à enregistrer pour la postérité !_

Un rire retentit alors dans la pièce. Pour avoir eu un aperçu du jeune homme, ils avaient tous compris qu'il allait être abasourdi de savoir que celle qu'il avait persécuté n'était pas une Sang de Bourbe. Bien décidée à avoir une réponse assez rapide, Hermione se décida à contacter Molly pour qu'elle envoie, de sa part une lettre à Dumbledore. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de chouette qui lui soit propre. Empruntant le téléphone de sa mère, elle composa le numéro du Terrier. Elle était plus que ravie qu'Harry, et elle, aient réussi à convertir les Weasley à ce genre d'appareils.

 _ **\- Euh … Oui … C'est là qu'on parle Arthur ? BONJOUR !**_ S'exclama assez fortement la voix de Molly à l'autre bout du fil.

 _\- Bonjour Molly ? Comment allez-vous ?_

Hermione connaissait assez bien la matriarche des Wealsey pour savoir que la politesse était de mise avant toute sorte de conversations.

 _ **\- Oh ! Hermione ! Quel plaisir que de te voir, enfin de t'entendre plutôt. Je vais bien à part une invasion habituelle de gnomes dans le jardin. Et toi alors, tout se passe comme tu le désires auprès de ta famille biologique ?**_

 _\- Très bien merci. Je vous appelle pour savoir si vous pouvez me rendre un service Molly. J'aurais besoin d'envoyer un hibou au Professeur Dumbledore mais il n'y en a pas ici. Serait-il possible de le faire par votre intermédiaire ?_

 _ **\- Mais bien sûr ! Je t'écoute pour le contenu dans ce cas.**_

Au Terrier, Molly avait enchanté une plume qui écrivait d'elle-même les mots énoncés par Hermione.

 _Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Je vous contacte pour vous faire part d'une requête qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Vous-même avez exprimé le souhait de rencontrer ma mère biologique. J'aimerais donc, si vous me le permettez, l'inviter pour la troisième épreuve du tournoi. J'attends donc avec impatience une réponse de votre part afin de commencer, ou non, à organiser cette venue._

 _Cordialement, Miss Hermione Granger._

Après avoir remercié une énième fois Molly pour sa gentillesse et pour le service rendu, Hermione rejoignit sa mère pour une petite balade ensemble. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle de la potion qu'elle avait ramenée de Poudlard. Pour une fois, elle remercia intérieurement le professeur Rogue pour son aide, même si c'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée faire avant. Pour introduire le sujet, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait été mise au courant de sa stérilité par Robin. Bien évidemment, Regina était plus que surprise que son compagnon ait abordé un tel sujet avec Hermione. Pourtant, elle voulait savoir où toute cette histoire allait mener.

 _\- Il m'a demandé de trouver un antidote ou un quelconque remède pour toi._

 _\- Ça n'existe pas, j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre, mais il avait l'air tellement enthousiaste à l'idée que tu puisses avoir la clé … Je me suis laissée porter par son espoir mais bon …_

 _\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir ?_

Regina regarda sa fille d'un air effaré, comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que Noël avait changé de date.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

 _\- J'ai un antidote maman. Je l'ai même avec moi et de quoi en refaire un si jamais la potion ne s'est pas conservée avec le voyage. J'ai tout de prévu !_

Emue, dans un élan de joie, l'ex-Reine attira sa fille vers elle pour l'enlacer. Non-seulement elle venait de l'appeler « Maman » comme si cela avait toujours été le cas. Mais elle venait surtout de lui annoncer qu'elle pourrait, si elle le désirait, fonder une famille aux côtés de Robin.

 _\- Il y a juste une chose que tu dois savoir sur cet antidote…_

 _\- Je t'écoute._ Ajouta Régina avec une pointe de peur.

 _\- Elle ne fait pas que remédier à la stérilité. Elle a un effet extrême, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te soigner de la potion que tu as bue._

 _\- Et donc ?_

 _\- Elle accroitra ton taux de fécondité pendant les 48 heures qui suivront. Autrement dit, il faut que tu sois sûre de toi si jamais … Enfin, tu vois._

Les deux femmes ne purent que rougir du tournant que prenait cette conversation. Pourtant, ce n'était que des bonnes nouvelles que venait d'apporter Hermione.


	27. Prendre une décision

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, pendora59, nana et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Prendre une décision**

Regina ne put qu'enlacer sa fille. Rien que de l'avoir dans sa vie était en soi un miracle mais ce qu'elle faisait pour elle était comme une renaissance. Grâce à Hermione, elle aurait peut-être la chance d'être à nouveau mère. Sa première grossesse n'avait pas été vécue sous le signe du bonheur. Après tout, c'était entre l'organisation de son mariage avec le père de Snow, que sa mère avait pris en main et la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Regina avait même haï pendant un moment ce bébé qui grandissait en elle. Pourquoi cet enfant devrait vivre alors que Daniel était mort ? Pourtant, elle avait eu du mal à se séparer de sa si petite fille le jour où elle avait dû l'abandonner.

Cette fois, tout serait différent. Elle aurait Robin à ses côtés pour profiter de chaque moment. Elle aurait également Henry et même Roland, bien entendu Hermione serait là aussi. Etrangement, Snow et Emma lui vinrent en tête. L'ex-Méchante Reine avait bel et bien fini par s'attacher à ses deux anciennes ennemies. Comme quoi, les choses pouvaient vraiment changer. Passant sa main sur le visage de sa fille, c'est en cet instant qu'elle arrivait vraiment à voir tout le chemin parcouru.

 _\- Je vais en parler à Robin. Voir ce qu'on fait et si jamais c'est positif, quand nous le ferons._

 _\- Il faudrait que j'ai une réponse assez rapide tout de même pour la première potion._

 _\- Je lui en parlerais dès que je le verrais dans ce cas._

 _\- D'accord. J'admets, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous allez faire. En attendant je vais profiter de Roland en petit frère._

 _\- Et Henry ?_

 _\- Henry ? Euh oui, lui aussi en frère … Bien sûr …_

Regina remarqua la petite gêne chez sa fille. Comme quoi Emma et Robin avaient raison. Elle avait à présent la confirmation qu'Hermione ne voyait pas Henry comme un frère. Il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse à cette situation. Le silence qui venait de s'installer fut interrompu par une chouette qui se posa sur la barrière à côté des deux femmes. Une lettre de Dumbledore ! Il fallait croire que le Directeur de Poudlard avait répondu dès l'instant où il avait lui-même reçu la lettre d'Hermione. Elle décida alors de retrouver tout le monde chez Granny pour la lire à haute voix.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez pris en compte mon envie de rencontrer votre mère. Ce sera un réel plaisir que de l'accueillir dans notre école pour la troisième épreuve. Toutefois, je me dois d'émettre quelques conditions, il lui faudra venir seule et éviter au possible d'utiliser sa magie. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit prise pour cible par certains de nos ennemis pour ses capacités et que cela se répercute sur vous ma chère. J'espère qu'elle acceptera de répondre à quelques questions._

 _Il me tarde de la voir fouler les couloirs du Château._

 _Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard._

Hermione eut un sourire pendant toute la lecture de la lettre. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir lui présenter une partie de son monde et également faire le lien entre ses amis et sa mère. Pourtant Regina semblait plus que réticente.

 _\- Quelque chose te contrarie maman ?_

 _\- Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée de laisser la ville sans défense avec nos chères Cruella et Ursula dans les parages._

 _\- Sans défense ? On compte pour du beurre peut-être !_ S'exclama en riant Emma, tout en montrant du doigt ses parents et Hook.

Tout le restaurant se mit à s'esclaffer d'un rire commun. Regina avait tendance à oublier qu'Emma maîtrisait sa magie à présent et que les capacités de Hook, Snow et David n'étaient plus à démontrer. Elle pouvait alors peut-être s'accorder un ou deux jours en compagnie d'Hermione à Poudlard. C'était en effet très tentant que de visiter cette grande école quoi qu'un peu effrayant. Après tout, certes, Regina était une sorcière, mais elle n'avait pas de diplômes comme les BUSES ou les ASPICs pour prouver son niveau. Elle avait peur de se retrouver en face d'un des professeurs d'Hermione et de lui faire honte d'une quelconque manière.

Regina hocha alors la tête en signe d'accord. Elle allait pour une fois suivre ce qu'on lui conseillait. Lançant un coup d'œil complice à Hermione, l'ex Méchante Reine prit la main de Robin pour l'entrainer dehors, marcher quelque peu. La brune ne savait pas vraiment comment engager le sujet mais elle avait très bien compris qu'elle devait faire assez vite pour se décider. Après tout, Hermione lui avait fait clairement comprendre que la potion pouvait ne plus avoir d'effet à force d'être conservée dans son flacon. Elle s'installa sur un banc où Robin se cala contre elle par automatisme.

 _\- Hermione m'a parlé de tes petits secrets avec elle,_ sourit-elle.

 _\- Ah ? Dois-je m'attendre à subir les courroux de la Reine ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr que non … C'est juste que … Enfin, Hermione a trouvé un moyen de me soigner._

 _\- Je sais, elle m'a tenu au courant._

 _\- Que t'a-t-elle dis d'autre ?_

 _\- Rien, si ce n'est que la potion pourrait se périmer en quelque sorte._

Regina lui sourit alors. C'était vrai après tout, c'était une façon de voir les choses. Hermione lui avait déjà transmis pas mal d'informations. Ils allaient vite pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet.

 _\- Il y a un effet secondaire à sa potion également. Elle accroit considérablement la fécondité. Si jamais je prends cette potion et que nous passons la nuit ensemble… Il y a de grandes chances pour que je tombe enceinte._

 _\- C'est … C'est génial ! C'est encore mieux que ce que nous pouvions espérer !_

 _\- Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour avoir un bébé non ?_

 _\- Mon amour, toi comme moi, nous avons passé assez de temps à laisser nos vies se vivre sans nous. Je trouve que c'est une chance que nous devons saisir. Roland serait ravi de jouer les grands frères protecteurs._

Regina eut les larmes aux yeux, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou ajouter aux mots de Robin.

 _\- Et puis tu sais,_ reprit-il _, je dirais qu'il faut profiter du semblant de calme que nous avons en ville…_

Il lui accorda un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser. Baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec plus d'amour que jamais. Cela impliquait beaucoup de changements dans leurs vies, mais ils étaient tous deux prêts à y faire face : ensemble.


	28. Prendre ou non la Potion

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nana et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Prendre ou non la Potion**

Regina et Robin avaient passé la journée ensemble. Parlant de tout et de rien sans vraiment savoir où ils en étaient. La proposition d'Hermione était tellement tentante. Pourtant, et malgré le calme de la ville, tout pouvait changer d'un instant à l'autre. Alors espérer le calme pendant neuf mois relevait du miracle pour le couple. Ils avaient tellement envie d'y croire. Presque plus Robin que Regina, cette dernière c'était, pour ainsi dire, habituée à son état. Mais au moment de se séparer, ce soir-là, la réponse fut comme une évidence quand Roland vint dans les bras de Regina en l'appelant « Maman ». Ils allaient tenter d'agrandir la famille. Elle avait alors laissé Robin retrouver son fils pour rejoindre ses propres enfants chez elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle retrouva Henry et Hermione devant la télé.

 _\- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que certains de tes camarades ne connaissent pas ça quand même ?_

Henry pointait alors la télévision du doigt. Regina comprit qu'ils regardaient le Seigneur des Anneaux et resta dans un coin pour observer leur petite discussion.

 _\- Et si ! Je peux même te dire que pour certains le concept même de télévision est totalement obscure. Alors leur parler de littérature moldue … C'est tout un challenge._

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire et Regina les rejoignit. Les petites anecdotes amenées par Hermione de son école avaient toujours le don de faire rire ceux qui l'entourait. Le film finit, Henry monta se coucher pendant qu'Hermione rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine pour une petite discussion. Hermione s'installa sur une des chaises de la pièce, se doutant du sujet qu'allait aborder sa mère.

 _\- Robin et moi, nous avons parlé de la potion._

 _\- Et alors, quelle est votre conclusion ?_

 _\- On va tenter notre chance. Après tout, je pense qu'on le regretterait si on ne le faisait pas._

Hermione sortit alors de son petit sac la fiole contenant le breuvage. Malheureusement, le liquide semblait avoir changé et avait pris une teinte jaune orangé. Symbole, selon le professeur Rogue, qu'il fallait refaire une autre potion. Heureusement, Hermione avait tout prévu et possédait sur elle de quoi en refaire une autre. Elle proposa alors à sa mère de la faire dès le lendemain afin de ne pas gaspiller une minute de plus. Sous un élan de joie, Regina pris sa fille dans ses bras. Elle était prête à tout pour que sa famille soit parfaite et pour le moment tout allait dans ce sens.

Le lendemain matin, la matinée se déroula d'une manière plus que calme. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire avant que le soleil ne soit à son apogée pour certains de ces ingrédients. Sa mère lui avait donné libre accès à son caveau et la jeune femme n'avait pas attendu qu'on lui répète cette phrase pour s'y rendre. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide, même de celle d'un moldu, pour faire la potion. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle demanda à Henry de la suivre au caveau.

 _\- Au caveau ? Celui de maman ?_

 _\- C'est ça, à moins qu'il n'y en ait d'autres !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle est au courant ? Tu as quoi en tête ?_

Hermione éclata de rire sous la curiosité du jeune homme. Elle lui assura que Regina était au courant de tout cela et que c'était même elle qui lui avait donné l'accès. Toutefois, elle tenait à ce que tout cela reste un minimum secret et ne lui dirait rien de plus. Henry arqua un sourcil d'étonnement. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui empêche d'avoir accès à des informations. Il avait cependant foi en Hermione et en ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle devait avoir raison pour agir ainsi.

 _\- Je te suis dans ce cas._

La sorcière lui envoya un grand sourire et l'entraîna par le bras vers le caveau, sa mère lui aillant indiqué l'endroit sur une carte de la ville. Henry sachant où il se trouvait, cela faciliterait les choses. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, il y avait une raison véritable à cette cachoterie. Elle tenait à ce que sa mère et Robin soient ceux qui annonceraient la nouvelle à Henry, Roland et aux autres habitants de la ville. Ainsi, la surprise serait véritable pour tous.

 _\- Dis-moi en quoi je vais pouvoir t'aider._

 _\- Déjà, tu connais les lieux, tu vas m'aider à trouver le matériel dont j'ai besoin. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de suivre la cuisson et la macération de plusieurs choses en même temps. C'est là, mon cher, que tu vas avoir ton rôle à jouer._

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et exécuta chacun des ordres que lui donna Hermione. Il fallait admettre qu'elle était une Leader dans l'âme. Elle était extrêmement pédagogue et lui expliquait à chaque étape pourquoi tel ingrédient devait être introduit de telle manière dans la potion. La Gryffondor avait noté toutes les indications que lui avaient donné Rogue et, bien entendu, avait tout suivit à la lettre.

 _\- Il ne reste plus qu'à remplir la fiole !_

Elle s'exécuta alors d'un geste expert sous les yeux presque émerveillés d'Henry. Le liquide était identique à celui qu'elle avait obtenu avec son professeur, c'était donc bon signe pour Hermione. Il fallait à présent espérer que cela fonctionne. Ils se rendirent donc ensemble à la mairie où Regina se trouvait, en train de travailler.

 _\- On peut te voir une petite minute maman ?_ Questionna Henry.

 _\- Bien-sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous deux ?_

 _\- On a fini la potion,_ expliqua alors Hermione.

 _\- Henry est au courant pour … Euh …_

 _\- Nope, je ne sais rien du tout de vos petits trafics à toutes les deux. Hermione m'a juste dis que c'était de la pure magie blanche. Ça me suffit pour attendre avant d'en savoir plus._

Regina ne put que sourire et remercia les deux adolescents quand Hermione lui tendit la petite fiole du remède. Elle garda ce même sourire pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune sorcière ne rompe le silence.

 _\- Depuis que je suis ici, tu n'as pas vraiment eu de temps pour toi et Robin chez toi. J'ai vu ça avec Emma, elle veut bien que je passe la soirée chez eux avec Henry. Je dormirais sur le canapé. Ça vous laissera une petite soirée pour toi et … papa._

Hermione n'osait pas tellement sortir ce dernier mot, au risque de froisser Regina et la mémoire de Daniel. Pourtant sa mère élargit alors le sourire qu'elle avait. Bien entendu, elle avait compris pourquoi sa fille voulait laisser la maison de libre pour eux deux. Mais elle était encore plus ravie de la manière dont la jeune fille s'intégrait à la famille.


	29. Heureuse compagnie

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nana et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Heureuse compagnie**

Henry et Hermione laissèrent alors Regina dans son bureau avec la fiole de potion entre les mains. Tout dépendait d'elle à présent, bien entendu, Robin avait également son mot à dire. La jeune femme exprima alors le souhait de continuer de visiter un peu plus la ville pendant le reste de la journée qui s'offrait à eux. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent par la boutique qui appartenait à Rumple avant son départ forcé. Henry lui énuméra divers objets et leur histoire. Bien entendu, ils passèrent par le bord de mer puis se dirigèrent vers le port en profitant de l'air marin qui s'offrait à eux.

Leur journée se poursuivit chez Granny's où ils prirent un chocolat chaud, avec cannelle pour le jeune homme. Cette journée semblait parfaite en tout point. Si bien, qu'ils ne virent pas l'heure avancer et le temps de rentrer se rapprocher. Ils marchèrent doucement vers la maison où vivaient les Charming tout en continuant de parler de choses et d'autres. Les deux adolescents ne semblaient jamais manquer de sujets de conversation. Le soir se passa calmement bien que ce fut au tour de Snow d'avoir plein de questions.

 _\- Hermione, je peux te poser une question sur un sujet délicat ?_

 _\- Snow …_ Soupira presque David qui savait déjà où sa femme voulait en venir.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave David, j'ai l'habitude des questions depuis que je suis en ville. Et quand je suis à Poudlard, c'est sur vous qu'on m'interroge alors bon …_

 _\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris le principe du statut de Sang, je m'y perds._

 _\- Techniquement, il en existe trois : Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé et Né-Moldu. Les premiers sont des sorciers n'ayant que des sorciers dans leurs ascendants. Les seconds ont des moldus et des sorciers. Jusque-là tu me suis ?_

La brune hocha la tête.

 _\- Et enfin, il y a la catégorie Né-Moldu, ce sont des sorciers n'ayant que des moldus dans leurs ascendants._

 _\- Donc la magie apparaît soudainement chez eux ? Il n'y a pas d'explications à ça ?_ Demanda Emma.

 _\- Non, pendant un moment il y avait l'hypothèse que pour chaque Né-Moldu, il existait un Cracmol qui se serait vu volé sa magie du coup … Bien entendu, les statistiques montrent le contraire._

 _\- Un Crac quoi ?_ S'exclama David.

 _\- Un Cracmol, c'est l'inverse d'un Né-Moldu je dirais. C'est une personne qui est née dans une famille de sorcier mais qui ne l'a pas développée en grandissant._

Snow acquiesça tout comme le reste de la tablée, le reste du dîner fut consacré à l'avancement dans le contrôle de la magie chez Emma. Cette dernière se débrouillait de mieux en mieux et finirait surement par devenir une puissante sorcière aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait tout pour que cela aille dans ce sens et que sa magie blanche se renforce petit à petit. Au moment du dessert, ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par un certain oiseau blanc tapotant à la fenêtre : Hedwige. Elle tenait une lettre envoyée à Hermione par Harry.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je profite d'un petit moment où je suis seul pour t'écrire. Ma meilleure amie me manque beaucoup, que veux-tu. J'espère sincèrement que tout se passe bien pour toi avec ta famille. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir pour que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé. Dumbledore m'a appris que ta mère pourrait venir à Poudlard pour la dernière épreuve. J'imagine que tu dois être aux anges._

 _J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi il m'en a parlé ? C'est simple, il s'est dit qu'on ne serait pas trop de deux pour qu'elle se sente bien accueillie et pas trop perdue dans ce monde qui n'est pas le sien. Ayant vécu avec des moldus, entre moi et Ron, j'étais le plus qualifié pour aider._

 _A très vite,_

 _H.P_

Hermione serra la lettre contre elle tout en expliquant son contenu à ses hôtes. Le soir même, elle dormit avec un grand sourire sur le canapé du salon en espérant que sa mère avait eu une belle soirée aussi. Quand ils se levèrent tous le lendemain matin, Hermione était déjà réveillée depuis une bonne heure. Etant d'un naturel assez matinal, la jeune femme avait juste pris un livre le temps que toute la maisonnée ne sorte des bras de Morphée. Elle avait même pris le temps de répondre à la lettre d'Harry qu'elle avait redonnée à Hedwige après que cette dernière ait eut son compte de sommeil aussi.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, les deux adolescents retournèrent à leur balade ensemble. Hermione avait fini par graver un plan de la ville dans sa mémoire à force de faire le tour de la ville en boucle. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à retirer le petit sourire qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie de la Gryffondor.

 _\- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois en ville Hermione. C'est vrai, depuis que tu es là, notre mère a un grand sourire, elle est plus calme, ce qui est vraiment un miracle pour elle. En fait, tu as fait des miracles dans cette ville._

Les joues d'Hermione ne purent que rosir en cet instant.

 _\- Je … Merci Henry. Tu sais, cette ville est déjà devenue mon chez moi et ses habitants une sorte de famille alors j'en prends soin._

 _\- Tu sais, j'adore vraiment ta compagnie, pour une fois que je peux discuter avec quelqu'un qui me comprend._

 _\- Je te retourne le compliment, tu as plus de répondant que les livres avec lesquels je discute en général !_

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire. La journée avança petit à petit et ils se décidèrent de continuer un peu chacun de leur côté. Hermione comme Henry avaient quelque chose en tête pour le reste de la journée. En effet, la jeune femme voulait prendre du recul sur tout ça, elle s'était toujours imaginée vivre dans le monde sorcier plus tard mais cette ville et sa famille ici changeaient tout. Du côté d'Henry, il fallait qu'il se mette à la recherche de Robin, de Hook et de David pour quelques conseils que seuls des hommes étaient capables de lui donner selon lui.

* * *

 **Note :** Désolé du retard, les orages ont produit quelques soucis techniques !


	30. Quelques conseils

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nanacromi, nana et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Quelques conseils**

Il était alors temps pour le jeune homme de se mettre en quête de ses deux beaux-pères et de son grand-père. Henry s'était alors mis en tête de les trouver pour leur demander conseils. Au départ, il avait songé à demander à ses mères et à Snow mais il avait vite compris que pour ce genre de sujet, il valait mieux en parler entre hommes pour limiter au minimum la gêne. Il commença alors par Robin, il était le plus accessible et celui qui, à ses yeux, serait le plus capable de lui répondre ouvertement.

 _\- Robin, je peux te parler une petite minute ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

Henry pensait que ce serait plus simple de discuter avec Robin, mais il restait gêné du sujet qu'il voulait aborder, même avec l'archer.

 _\- Je voudrais … Enfin j'aurais aimé …_

 _\- Henry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Y a une fille qui me plaît. Et, enfin, j'aurais voulu que tu me donnes quelques conseils qui m'éviteraient de me prendre un râteau._

Robin ne put retenir un petit rictus, il savait qu'un jour, Roland pourrait lui parler de ce sujet un peu sensible. Toutefois, il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qu'Henry lui pose cette question d'abord. Pour lui, il avait encore quelques années avant de devoir répondre à cela. Pourtant, il devait faire de son mieux pour répondre. Robin se doutait que lui raconter comment il avait flirté avec Regina ne rendrait la situation que plus gênante pour le jeune homme.

 _\- Tu sais, pour moi, si tu veux vraiment arriver à séduire celle qui te plait. Je dirai que la galanterie est de mise, surtout si elle vient de notre monde, quoi que … Je dirai même plus si elle n'en vient pas._

Robin n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien qu'Henry lui parlait d'Hermione.

 _\- D'accord, la galanterie. Autre chose ?_

 _\- Agis avec subtilité. Aujourd'hui, le flirt devant d'autres n'est pas ce qui plaît le plus aux femmes. Si tu veux tenter ta chance, essaie de le faire quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux._

Il hocha alors la tête avec un léger sourire. Henry était content des quelques indices que venait de lui donner Robin. Ils étaient précieux mais le jeune homme préférait avoir un maximum de conseils. Il rejoignit alors Hook qui se trouvait au port comme à son habitude. Il commença alors comme avec Robin, les réponses du pirate furent alors différentes de l'archer. Hook préconisait plus une attaque frontale comme il disait, la franchise était de mise sur tous les plans. Par ailleurs, la séduction était très importante pour lui, c'était un art si on écoutait le pirate. Henry se sentit moins touché par son discours que par celui de Robin. Il lui restait alors à aller voir David.

 _\- Je n'ai eu qu'un seul grand amour dans ma vie. Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour te conseiller Henry. Pourtant, si je devais te dire quelque chose, ce serait d'être honnête avec elle sur qui tu es et ce que tu ressens pour elle._

Le jeune homme reprit alors sa marche dans la rue. Il était totalement perdu sur ce qu'il devait faire pour Hermione. L'un disait d'être franc, l'autre subtile, l'un séducteur et l'autre honnête. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire le point sur le tout. De l'autre côté de la rue, Robin retrouvait Regina à la Mairie, il voulait lui parler d'Henry et de la petite discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il lui expliqua alors qu'Henry semblait faire ses propres petites recherches sur comment séduire une femme ce qui fit rire l'ex Reine.

 _\- Il faudrait que tu discutes avec Hermione je pense._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Henry n'est pas du genre à foncer pour tenter sa chance. Je ne doute pas qu'il sera charmant avec Hermione, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne fera pas le premier pas._

 _\- Oui mais en quoi tu penses que parler avec Hermione aiderait ?_

 _\- C'est simple, quand je la regarde, je te vois toi. Et je repense au fait que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé avant que je n'ai le temps de le faire. Pour moi, ta fille a le même genre de cran._

Le sourire de Regina ne put que s'élargir. C'était une très bonne déduction, Hermione avait sa fougue, et le courage des Gryffondors après tout. Si jamais quelque chose se passait entre eux, alors ce serait la jeune femme qui initierait tout cela, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Regina se décida alors à chercher sa fille enfin qu'elles aient leur petite discussion. Elle la retrouva alors sur le toit de la librairie, pensive à observer toute la ville.

Observant en retrait sa fille, elle crut pendant un instant voir Daniel quand ils se retrouvaient le soir. Lui aussi avait tendance à regarder au loin avec un côté rêveur. Elle resta quelques minutes à regarder Hermione avant de tousser pour signifier sa présence.

 _\- Coucou Maman !_

 _\- Coucou ma chérie, je ne te dérange pas ? Je voulais te parler une petite minute._

 _\- Bien sûr que non._

Regina lui demanda alors comment sa soirée avec Henry s'était passée. Elle tenait à en savoir plus avant d'aborder directement le sujet. Hermione afficha un grand sourire très significateur pour Regina qui en avait vu plus d'un dans ce genre. La jeune femme lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait passé une excellente soirée même avec la curiosité de Snow. Cette dernière remarque eut pour effet de faire rire Regina qui connaissait son ancienne belle-fille par cœur.

 _\- Et toi alors ? Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?_

Les joues de Regina se mirent alors à rougir ce qui était positif pour Hermione, il fallait à présent croiser les doigts pour espérer que la potion ait marché. Les deux femmes se mirent alors à rire spontanément. Regina aussi croisait les doigts même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas avoir de faux espoirs. Elle avait déjà été trop déçue par le passé. En regardant dans les yeux de sa fille, ce fut alors une évidence, elle tenait déjà énormément à Henry et c'était un sentiment qui ne pouvait qu'augmenter avec le temps.


	31. Entraînement mutuel

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à LilyTom, pendora59, nanacromi, nana et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Entraînement mutuel**

Il était temps pour la sorcière de rentrer au Château. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses amis et l'adoration totale qu'elle ressentait quand elle se retrouvait en cours devant ses professeurs, elle n'y retournait pas avec un grand sourire. Cette ville prenait vraiment de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. Hermione avait déjà perdu tant de temps avec sa mère, chaque retour à Poudlard lui faisait ressentir comme un gâchis dudit temps. Pour une fois, elle n'était accompagnée de personne pour sa dernière balade en ville et aperçut au loin sa mère et Henry, discutant au coin d'une rue. Elle tenait déjà énormément aux gens qu'elle avait rencontrés, les quitter la tuait.

 _\- Tu vas leur manquer aussi tu sais._ S'exclama une voix dans son dos qui la fit sursauter.

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi tu es un si bon voleur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver._

 _\- Ta mère m'a dit que dans une discussion que tu avais eue avec elle, tu m'avais accordé le nom de « Papa », est-ce vrai ?_

 _\- Je … Oui, j'avais peur qu'elle ne prenne mal par rapport à Daniel, mais je pense m'être trompée pour le coup._

 _\- Effectivement, de plus, sache que si tu désires m'appeler ainsi, j'en serais plus qu'honoré._

Hermione lui accorda un immense sourire avant de se permettre de se placer dans ses bras quelques instants. C'était ici que se trouvait sa famille, elle n'en doutait plus à présent. Ils se rapprochèrent tous deux de Regina et d'Henry, la sorcière expliqua qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner à ses études mais qu'elle reviendrait pour les grandes vacances. Elle s'était décidée à les passer entièrement à Storybrooke au grand bonheur de toute la famille.

 _\- Tu nous écriras, hein ?_ Demanda Henry.

 _\- Bien-sûr, c'est promis, avec la troisième épreuve qui approche, j'admets que je ne suis pas tellement rassurée de voir Harry y faire face._

 _\- Tu n'auras qu'à nous envoyer un hibou si tu as besoin de parler, on est tous là pour toi._ Ajouta Robin.

 _\- On pensera tous fort à toi._ Finit Regina.

Un câlin collectif s'organisa alors autour de la sorcière qui se termina par un léger bisou de Roland sur la joue de sa grande sœur. Les valises d'Hermione étant déjà prêtes, la sorcière se décida de finir sa journée avec Henry, comme à son habitude. Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur quand l'heure de partir approcha à grands pas. Le jeune homme s'assied alors aux côtés d'Hermione au bord de la plage.

 _\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi._

La jeune femme arqua alors un sourcil en le regardant avec curiosité. Henry sortit alors le livre marron incrusté de lettres dorées où était inscrit : « Once Upon a Time ». Il lui tendit alors le livre qu'Hermione avait déjà lu une bonne dizaine de fois.

 _\- Comme ça tu ne nous oublieras pas jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Tu ne m'oublieras pas…_

Il baissa alors la tête, il savait qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, ni un chevalier ou même un prince. Henry ne pensait pas avoir une seule petite chance auprès d'Hermione mais la simple idée qu'elle puisse l'oublier une fois à Poudlard lui donnait un nœud à l'estomac. Bien évidemment, de son côté, Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque livre pour lui rappeler sa vie ici, mais elle était heureuse qu'Henry exprime la peur de la perdre. C'était touchant à ses yeux, spontanément, elle lui laissa un baiser sur la joue ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme. Ils se dirigèrent alors à la frontière de la ville où Regina attendait déjà. Elle l'a pris une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de partir, bagages en main, vers Poudlard.

 **-0-**

Une fois de retour au château, la sorcière regardait autour d'elle comme si elle redécouvrait le château mais sous un œil neuf. La première fois qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle avait été émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait ce que les Sang-Purs ou Sang-Mêlés connaissant déjà la magie pouvaient ressentir. Les couloirs lui semblaient sans âmes et les mêmes têtes qu'elle croisait jour après jour ne lui inspiraient ni joie ni espérance. Elle avait même revu Victor, mais après son passage à Storybrooke, elle ne le regardait plus du même œil. Heureusement, elle avait ses amis qui la faisaient sourire, surtout Harry et toutes les questions qu'il pouvait poser.

 _\- Tu as rencontré d'autres personnes ou personnages de contes ?_

 _\- Personnes Harry ! Ce sont des personnes !_ Répondit-elle en éclatant de rire. _Oui, j'ai pu faire la connaissance d'Ursula et Cruella._

 _\- Cruella, des 101 dalmatiens ?_

 _\- Celle-là même, aussi effrayante en vrai !_

Ron grognait dans son coin, il n'aimait pas quand ses deux meilleurs amis parlaient de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait essayé de lire quelques contes moldus mais les trouvait trop barbants avec une vision souvent négative des sorciers. Il ne put que retrouver sa bonne humeur quand le sujet changea enfin pour retourner sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Hermione était plus motivée que jamais pour entrainer Harry dans le cas d'éventuels combats et autres sortilèges. Intérieurement, elle savait que ce serait le bon moment pour montrer à Harry ce qu'elle avait appris avec sa mère à Storybrooke.

Un mois s'était alors écoulé depuis le retour de la jeune sorcière à Poudlard. Elle enchaînait les rencontres secrètes avec Harry et Ron pour entraîner le premier. Ils avaient tous les deux été plus qu'étonnés en la voyant créer même une toute petite boule d'énergie. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire d'ici peu … Harry était toujours plus empli d'admiration pour Hermione, il la sentait enfin vraiment heureuse et cela le comblait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec un tel sourire que lorsqu'elle parlait de sa famille biologique, de Storybrooke et d'Henry. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte de rencontrer ce dernier.

 _\- Encore une lettre pour ta famille ?_

 _\- Oui … J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me prêter une chouette, je ne voulais pas abuser avec la pauvre Hedwige._

Harry ne pouvait que rire, il était vrai qu'il ne se passait pas plus de deux ou trois jours sans qu'elle n'écrive ou ne reçoive de lettres. Après tout, il avait appris qu'elle avait une promesse à tenir.

 **-0-**

A Storybrooke, le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait été étonnamment calme malgré l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Ursula et Cruella. Regina resta devant son calendrier pour chercher la date du retour d'Hermione avant de prendre conscience du temps qui avait déjà passé. Comptant sur ses doigts, elle remarqua une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vérifiée depuis très longtemps : elle avait deux semaines de retard sur son cycle.


	32. Heureuse nouvelle

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nanacromi et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Heureuse nouvelle**

Il y avait tellement d'années que Regina n'avait plus fait attention à ce genre de chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les deux semaines de retard qu'elle avait avant de regarder le calendrier. Se voyant mal aller à la pharmacie, acheter un test qui n'était même pas fiable à 100%, l'ancienne Reine se rendit dans son caveau. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser que la potion d'Hermione avait apparemment marché. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs au risque de craquer si cela n'était pas le cas. Trouvant un grimoire ayant des usages médicaux, elle y trouva de quoi faire un test de grossesse.

 _\- Bon, c'est le moment de vérité._ Dit-elle à haute voix pour elle-même.

Elle fit couler quelques gouttes de sang dans le flacon qu'elle venait de remplir de la mixture préparée. Cela avait le même type de réaction que pour un test normal. Si la potion prenait une teinte blanchâtre, le test était positif, sinon, si rien ne se passait, c'était négatif. Ce fut après une longue minute d'attente qui sembla interminable pour la brune que le liquide se teinta de blanc. Regina ne put retenir l'immense sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage, instinctivement, elle plaça sa main sur son ventre. Aux vues de l'intensité de la coloration et de ce que Regina savait de la potion d'Hermione, elle pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle était enceinte d'environ un mois.

 _\- Trop tôt pour l'annoncer …_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Pourtant, même si c'était une nouvelle qu'elle ne pouvait encore répandre, elle tenait à ce que Robin soit au courant. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais et ne pouvait pas garder cette nouvelle pour elle. De toute façon, l'ancien voleur savait lire dans les yeux de sa compagne et aurait immédiatement deviné qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Elle arriva alors chez Granny's d'un pas décidé. Regina savait qu'à cette heure-là, il devait siroter son café. Arrivant derrière Robin, elle plaça ses mains dans son dos en se collant à lui.

 _\- Tu as un rendez-vous avec moi ce soir au pont aux Trolls dans les bois._

 _\- Une raison particulière pour ce petit entretien ma Reine ?_

 _\- Juste l'envie d'être avec toi._ Mentit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de retourner à son bureau. Elle prit du papier à lettres et commença à rédiger quelques mots à l'intention d'Hermione. S'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait de savoir tout cela avant tout le monde c'était bien sa fille. Après tout, rien n'aurait été possible sans elle. C'était à nouveau son ange gardien. C'était grâce à Hermione que ce bébé avait une chance d'exister même si tout cela était encore très récent. Regina avait besoin d'en parler à sa fille même si elle la remercierait vraiment qu'au moment où elle la verrait.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_

 _Tout d'abord j'aimerais que tu gardes le contenu de cette lettre pour toi. C'est une nouvelle bien trop récente pour qu'elle soit annoncée à tous. Pourtant, je voulais vraiment que tu sois dans les premiers au courant. Je t'annonce donc avec fierté qu'il y aura bientôt un nouveau membre dans la famille._

 _Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir la chance d'être à nouveau enceinte depuis que je t'ai eu. Tu es mon miracle Hermione et grâce à toi un autre miracle est en route. Je vais l'annoncer à Robin ce soir mais au moment où je t'écris ces mots, je suis la seule au courant._

 _Je t'aime ma fille, merci pour tout._

 _Ta Maman._

Elle laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue. Cela faisait tellement du bien de pleurer pour les bonnes choses de la vie et non pas de douleur ou de tristesse. Regina se sentait tout simplement comblée en cet instant par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Snow avait raison après tout, il fallait toujours garder espoir même dans les moments les plus sombres. La brune se promit de ne plus jamais se moquer de l'optimiste de celle qui était, autrefois, sa belle-fille.

Le soir arriva alors assez rapidement et après que Regina eut envoyé la lettre, elle attendit son compagnon au niveau du pont. Elle était plus qu'impatiente de lui annoncer la nouvelle tout en cherchant le meilleur moyen de le faire. Elle entendit alors les pas de Robin se rapprochant avant de se placer à côté d'elle.

 _\- Alors ma Reine, tu voulais me voir ? Pourquoi ici ? Que se passe-t-il_ _?_ Lui demanda l'archer d'un air légèrement inquiet.

 _\- Ce lieu est un des rares endroits, avec le puits, qui me rappelle vraiment la forêt enchantée. Et je voulais un lieu mêlant vraiment les mondes pour te parler._

 _\- Regina, tu me fais un peu peur là tu sais._

La brune ne put que rire, la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie c'était de lui faire peur mais elle savait que l'expression d'inquiétude qu'il avait sur le visage allait bientôt disparaître. Elle prit alors une de ses mains qu'elle plaça doucement sur son ventre, lui lançant un regard malicieux.

 _\- Non, attend … Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que …_

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer qu'il avait raison. Par instinct, son pouce fit une petite caresse au ventre de sa compagne avant qu'il ne l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore et encore. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux.

 **-0-**

A Poudlard, ce fut quelques heures après qu'Hermione reçut la lettre écrite par sa mère. Elle ne put se retenir de sauter de joie en lisant ces quelques lignes. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'être une sorcière. Elle se promit également de faire profil bas en Potions, Rogue méritait après tout quelques remerciements.

* * *

 **Réponse pour Pandora** : Oui Henry est un vrai croyant et crois moi, il va avoir une grande importance à pas mal de moment dans l'univers de Ouat ou Hp !


	33. Fin d'une vie et d'une année

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nana, MissHarpie et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Fin d'une vie et d'une année**

Un long mois s'était écoulé depuis l'annonce que Regina avait faite à sa fille. Un mois de cours d'un côté et de repos de l'autre. Etrangement, on pouvait sentir qu'à Storybrooke quelque chose se préparait. Pourtant, pour le moment du moins, tout était calme. A Poudlard, la troisième et dernière épreuve approchait rapidement. Techniquement, Regina aurait dû aller rejoindre Hermione d'ici à peine quelques jours à Poudlard. Pourtant, Hermione se mettait de plus en plus à réfléchir à cela. Elle sentait une boule se former dans son estomac. Un mauvais pressentiment grandissait en elle, la jeune sorcière pouvait sentir quelque chose d'horrible allait se dérouler.

De manière générale, Hermione n'aurait pas eu peur pour sa mère, après tout, elle lui avait bien montré qu'elle savait très bien se battre et se défendre par elle-même. Pourtant, la grossesse de cette dernière changeait la donne. La Gryffondor ne permettrait pas qu'on fasse du mal à sa mère dans son état, perdre le bébé la détruirait surement et c'était quelque chose d'inconcevable. A contre cœur, elle écrivit une lettre à l'intention de Regina.

 _Maman,_

 _Je t'écris ces mots avec une pointe de peur et beaucoup de regrets. J'ai demandé au Directeur d'annuler ta venue au Château. Te connaissant tu dois déjà t'inquiéter. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment en pensant à la dernière épreuve, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, surtout dans ton état._

 _Je dois penser à ta sécurité et à celle de mon petit frère ou de ma petite sœur à venir avant ma propre fierté de te montrer mon monde. J'espère avoir une autre occasion de t'y emmener et je sais que le Professeur Dumbledore se ferait une joie de réitérer son invitation._

 _Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, prend soin de toi, enfin de vous deux._

 _Je t'aime, Ta Fille._

Elle envoya alors son hibou en ressentant une immense vague de peine la submerger. Hermione avait été si heureuse de pouvoir faire visiter le château à Regina qu'elle était écœurée de devoir reporter cela, pourtant c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La dernière épreuve arriva donc quelques jours plus tard et tout sembla se dérouler parfaitement, Harry était toujours en course avec Cédric tandis que Fleur comme Viktor étaient rentrés.

 _\- Hermione, respire, tu vas me faire paniquer à force de t'agiter comme ça sur place._ Lui souffla Ginny.

 _\- J'y peux rien, je ne serais que totalement rassurée que lorsque Cédric et Harry seront rentrés. Je me fiche de savoir qui va gagner tant qu'au bout on me prouve que j'avais tort de m'inquiéter._

Pourtant, il se révéla que la jeune sorcière avait vu juste. Toute sa crainte se matérialisa quand le corps de Cédric fut ramené par Harry totalement paniqué. Tout s'enchaîna alors très rapidement : la découverte du vrai Fol'œil et l'emprisonnement de Barty Croupton Jr, la fin de la coupe qui ne fut qu'emplie de tristesse. Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à écrire sur du parchemin tout ce qui s'était passé. Au retour de l'enterrement de Cédric, elle craqua dans sa chambre, sachant que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé avec le retour de Voldemort parmi les vivants.

 **-0-**

Regina savait très bien que la dernière épreuve avait dû se dérouler depuis le temps. Elle avait été très peinée de devoir annuler son voyage à Poudlard mais, d'un autre côté, elle savait très bien que si la situation avait été inversée, elle aurait été la première à mettre Hermione à l'abri. Elle avait déjà essayé après tout. Pourtant, le fait d'avoir été écarté de cela par le simple fait d'un mauvais pressentiment stressait profondément la brune. N'ayant plus de nouvelles de sa fille, elle s'inquiétait de ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

 _\- Emma, je peux te demander un service ?_ Demanda la brune à celle qui était assise à côté d'elle chez Granny.

 _\- Bien-sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

 _\- Tu veux bien chercher Rumple et réutiliser le sort qui nous a permis de découvrir la vie d'Hermione ? Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et j'aurais aimé voir si c'était juste mon côté mère paranoïaque ou non…_

 _\- Je vais le chercher de ce pas._

 _\- Je pensais que tu serais plus compliquée à convaincre !_

 _\- Je me mets simplement à ta place, savoir Henry possiblement en danger et sans nouvelles me tuerait._

Regina lui accorda un grand sourire, c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle était plus que ravie de sa nouvelle relation avec Emma, plus amicale que jamais. Personne n'aurait cru, aujourd'hui, si on lui disait qu'à une certaine époque, Regina avait tenté d'empoisonner Emma avec une tarte aux pommes. Ce fut donc à peine une heure plus tard, qu'à nouveau, plusieurs membres de la ville étaient réunis pour voir ce qui était arrivée à la Gryffondor qui était déjà devenue vite populaire à Storybrooke.

 _\- Prête ma Reine ?_ Questionna Robin qui venait de rejoindre sa compagne.

Elle acquiesça et les images se mirent à défiler sous leurs yeux. L'épreuve où Hermione se tortillait dans tous les sens sous le stress, suivit du regard horrifié de la jeune femme. Ils comprirent tous alors que le jeune sorcier avait été tué. Hermione avait foncé sur Harry qui avait été écarté de ses bras trop rapidement à son goût. Elle avait dévisagé Cédric avant de retourner vers Ginny. Ils virent tout ce qui suivit jusqu'aux larmes coulant sur les joues d'Hermione dans les dortoirs. Henry se sentait si impuissant en cet instant. Regina, de son côté, avait une larme qui glissait le long de sa joue.

 _\- Je devrais être là, avec elle, pour la protéger, la soutenir…_

 _\- Tu seras là pour elle quand elle rentrera à la maison, comme nous tous, maman._

Regina sourit alors au reste de la salle, elle n'était pas seule et devait prendre en compte que tout le monde appréciait Hermione. Tous seraient présents pour elle.

 _\- Tu es bien émotive Regina_ , lui fit remarquer Snow.

Robin lui envoya un grand sourire. Etant enceinte de deux mois maintenant, ils pouvaient se permettre d'annoncer la nouvelle à tous. Ce fut alors à l'archer de révéler qu'un nouveau membre serait bientôt présent dans la famille. Henry comprit alors immédiatement le lien entre la grossesse de sa mère et la potion qu'il avait aidé à confectionner. Hermione avait raison, ce n'était que de la magie blanche, la plus belle des magies. Tout le monde serra Regina puis Robin dans leurs bras en leur posant milles et unes questions. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione pour que le tableau soit complet.

 **-0-**

De son côté, la Gryffondor faisait doucement ses valises, elle avait fini par sécher ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour aider Harry et Ron, car bientôt, eux aussi devraient se battre. Là, elle allait rentrer à Storybrooke, dans sa famille et pouvoir souffler un peu. Elle avait surtout hâte de revoir un certain jeune homme.


	34. Réconfort

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nana, nacromi, blackwidow90legolas88 , MissHarpie et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Réconfort**

La fin de l'année était enfin arrivée. Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de quitter le château. Pour une fois ce n'était pas simplement l'envie de retrouver sa famille biologique qui prévalait. Elle ressentait surtout l'envie de fuir le lieu où un ami à elle avait été tué. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas forcément Cedric aussi bien que ceux de sa maison, pourtant elle avait pris le temps de discuter avec lui, tenant d'aider au mieux les deux participants de son école. C'était un jeune homme promis à un brillant avenir, une vie qui s'était écourtée bien trop rapidement quand que personne ne voit cela venir. La Gryffondor voulait juste oublier tout cela, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas possible mais changer d'air était plus que nécessaire pour elle.

Une fois arrivée en ville, elle rejoignit rapidement la maison de sa mère où elle déposa sa valise avant de se reposer quelques minutes. Il lui fallait le temps de faire le point sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Une fois quelque peu remise sur pied, elle marcha vers chez Granny's où tout le monde était déjà présent à l'attendre. Elle fonça dans les bras de sa mère assez rapidement sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard à tous ceux autour d'elle.

 _\- Tout va bien,_ souffla Regina à sa fille, _tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu es à la maison_.

 _\- Je sais, je sais, j'avais juste … Je voulais juste vous retrouver._ Soupira Hermione.

La jeune sorcière releva enfin la tête et reprit une respiration normale. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien d'être entourée de sa famille que pendant à peine quelques secondes, elle en oublia presque comment sa fin d'année s'était déroulée.

 _\- Au fait, Mione, tu avais raison pour la potion, elle avait vraiment un but super_ ! S'exclama Henry dans l'espoir de faire sourire la brunette.

 _\- Ah, tu as donc annoncé la nouvelle ?_ Questionna Hermione en regardant sa mère. _Félicitations, je suis vraiment contente que ça ait marché !_

 _\- Merci à toi, c'est grâce à toi tout cela,_ repris Robin.

Un immense câlin s'organisa autour d'Hermione, ce qui eut l'effet voulu car la sorcière afficha un immense sourire. Pourtant son visage ne put que s'assombrir quand on la questionna sur ce qui s'était véritablement passé à la fin de la coupe des Trois Sorciers. Hermione se doutait bien qu'on allait lui demander de parler de tout cela, pourtant, cela lui faisait encore mal d'admettre qu'un de ses camarades était mort face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires.

 _\- Il est de retour … Vol… Voldemort est de retour. Harry nous a raconté que la coupe qu'il devait attraper pour la troisième épreuve était un Portoloin, en d'autres mots, l'objet l'a téléporté dans un cimetière. De là, une cérémonie a commencé avec pour ingrédient primordial le sang d'Harry._

 _\- C'est ce qui a ramené ce sorcier à la vie ?_ Demanda Belle.

 _\- Oui. Il a encore beaucoup de partisans, une grande majorité de Sang-Purs qui le suivrait jusque dans la mort. Chaque sorcier va devoir choisir son camp._

 _\- Tu parles de combats si je comprends bien,_ s'exclama Emma.

 _\- Plus que de simples combats … Je parle d'une guerre entre sorciers qui va impliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre les moldus. Pour le moment, seule l'Angleterre est dans sa ligne de mire. Mais s'il gagne, il pourrait vouloir encore et toujours plus de pouvoir._

Regina regarda sa fille avec un regard plus qu'inquiet. La simple évocation d'une guerre lui nouait l'estomac. Elle avait déjà, elle-même, mené bien des combats quand elle chassait Snow à l'époque, mais elle était la seule à utiliser la magie. Cette guerre qui se profilait, serait plus destructrice que jamais pour les deux camps. L'ex Reine demanda alors à sa fille ce qu'elle envisageait de faire dans tout ceci. Elle connaissait bien évidemment la réponse mais avait besoin de demander.

 _\- Je défendrai mon monde, mes convictions, mes amis…_

 _\- Etrangement, je pense qu'on savait tous que tu allais dire ça !_ Rit légèrement Robin.

Hermione afficha un sourire, s'il y avait bien un moment où il fallait qu'elle montre son courage de Gryffondor, c'était maintenant. Regina caressa la joue de sa fille en lui expliquant qu'elles allaient passer les vacances à l'entraînement. Toute magie qu'elle apprendrait à maîtriser sera un plus contre un ennemi habitué aux baguettes. Tous ne purent qu'acquiescer à cette remarque. Surprendre l'ennemi avec une manière de combattre qu'il ne connait pas était, effectivement, une bonne stratégie de combat.

Le reste de la journée resta pourtant calme, Hermione et sa mère avaient décidé d'attendre le lendemain pour commencer l'entraînement. La brunette passa donc l'après-midi avec Henry, il avait le don pour la détendre rien que par sa simple présence. Malgré tout, elle gardait une mine sombre, c'était plus fort qu'elle en sachant tout ce qui l'attendait. Elle se posait mille et une questions : Quand les combats allaient-ils commencer ? Y aurait-il des Serpentards de leur côté ? Combien de morts seraient à décompter ?

 _\- Tu es certaine que ça va ?_ Demanda doucement Henry.

 _\- Ça ira mieux petit à petit, ne t'en fais pas._

Son air était à présent déterminé, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider ceux qu'elle aimait. Henry n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il était là pour elle. Mais, le jeune homme voyait en celle qui marchait avec lui une force de vivre qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin de ce genre d'attention. Une fois au bord de mer, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, comme des potins locaux.

Spontanément, Hermione plaça sa tête sur l'épaule d'Henry. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à son geste, elle en avait juste eu envie. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne reçoive un texto d'Harry, son meilleur ami voulait simplement prendre de ses nouvelles pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La seule réponse qu'Hermione parvint à écrire fut qu'elle se sentait bien mieux et plus en sécurité à Storybrooke qu'à Poudlard.


	35. Présentation d'un membre de l'Ordre

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nana, nacromi, blackwidow90legolas88 , MissHarpie et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Présentation d'un membre de l'Ordre**

Hermione profitait avec joie de son retour en ville. Les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés à Poudlard semblaient si loin quand elle marchait entre les divers magasins. Pendant quelques secondes à son réveil, chaque matin, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu ici. C'était comme si la guerre qui semblait se préparer à l'horizon n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, juste le fruit de son imagination. Malheureusement, la Gryffondor revenait vite à la réalité, se rappelant de la mort de Cédric et du retour de Voldemort.

Un matin, elle reçut la visite d'une chouette. Pensant tout d'abord à des lettres de la part de ses amis, elle fut rapidement surprise en voyant une sorte de journal en guise de colis. Ron lui avait envoyé la Gazette du Sorcier pour la tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. En effet, Hermione s'attendait à ce que le retour du Lord Noir fasse les gros titres avec un début de panique chez toute personne normalement constituée. Mais il n'en était rien. A la place, on pouvait lire que son ami et le Directeur de Poudlard n'étaient que des fous, que tout n'était tiré que de leur esprit.

 _\- Non mais ils ne sont pas sérieux quand même !?_ Explosa la jeune fille en continuant de lire les articles avec un bon thé chez Granny.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Questionnèrent Emma et Snow.

 _\- Je suis en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, le journal du monde magique en somme. Pour faire court, selon eux, la mort de Cédric n'est qu'un tragique accident. Tout ce qu'Harry aurait raconté après ne serait que le résultat d'un trauma causé par le Tournoi._

 _\- Ils ont peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si tout était vrai._ Siffla Emma.

 _\- En attendant, ils font la politique de l'autruche. En retardant l'inévitable, ils ont un énorme avantage à l'ennemi. Lui laissant le temps de se regrouper et rassembler ses forces._ Expliqua Snow.

Hermione savait que la brune avait raison. Chaque jour où le gouvernement et les médias reniaient l'évidence était un jour où Voldemort pouvait tisser des liens plus étroits avec plus de personnes et en profiter pour faire libérer d'anciens Mangemorts. Il fallait agir ou avoir un semblant de plan sous la main. C'est dans ce genre de cas que la jeune sorcière regrettait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de l'Ordre. Eux devaient se préparer au combat non ? Ils devaient forcément croire Harry, c'était une évidence. Elle prit alors le temps de demander des nouvelles de cela dans la lettre qu'elle renvoya à son ami.

 _\- Tu es prête ma chérie ?_ Questionna Regina qui venait de rentrer dans le restaurant.

 _\- J'arrive maman._

Depuis son retour en ville, la mère et la fille avaient toutes deux convenues qu'il serait avantageux qu'Hermione développe sa magie. Chaque sort qu'elle apprenait ici pourrait lui donner un avantage considérable lors d'un combat contre l'ennemi. Hermione en était plus que consciente et se donnait à son maximum pendant les entraînements. Certes, la jeune sorcière n'était pas très à l'aise avec le combat, après tout la Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas la matière qu'elle préférait. Toutefois, le simple fait de savoir qu'elle pourrait défendre ses amis était une motivation suffisante.

 _\- Tu es certaine que tu veux qu'on continue ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette._ Demanda l'ancienne reine.

 _\- Juste quelques nouvelles qui ont eues le don de m'énerver, rien de grave. Il faut juste que j'arrive à compartimenter pour contrôler mes émotions._

 _\- Exactement, je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même !_

Hermione lui lança un grand sourire, elle parvint alors à créer une boule d'énergie blanche et stable ressemblant à celles qu'Emma arrivait à créer. La jeune sorcière était comme fascinée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle arrivait à matérialiser une boule d'énergie. Pourtant, cette fois, elle était parfaitement stable et Hermione sentait qu'elle aurait pu la maintenir ainsi toute la journée sans problème.

Regina la félicita. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière de sa fille, c'était incroyable la vitesse à laquelle elle apprenait. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir reçu une réelle éducation magique lui donnait cet atout ou alors c'était simplement naturel chez elle.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'isola un peu, et en profita pour imaginer ce que pourrait-être l'année prochaine avec tout le remue-ménage qui se profilait. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par Regina.

 _\- Nous avons de la visite en ville, un étranger marche vers le centre de Storybrooke._

 _\- On sait quelque chose sur lui ?_

 _\- Pas du tout, on part à sa rencontre avec d'autres membres de la ville._

Elles marchèrent alors rejoindre le groupe qui s'était déjà formé de Belle, Snow, David, Emma, Hook, Robin et Henry. Quand la silhouette devint plus que discernable, Hermione fut plus que capable de reconnaître le sorcier qui s'approchait. Peu avaient ce genre de cheveux assez sauvage et un visage charmeur à des kilomètres à la ronde.

 _\- Sirius …_ Murmura-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas eu à se cacher dans les rues de Storybrooke, aucun envoyé du ministère ne serait là pour le chercher et le traîner jusqu'aux Détraqueurs. C'était une aubaine pour l'ancien prisonnier qui ne rêvait que de vivre au grand jour comme dans sa jeunesse. La sorcière afficha donc un grand sourire et courut dans sa direction à la surprise de tous, sauf de Sirius, pour lui sauter dans les bras.

 _\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir !_

 _\- Ma petite sorcière préférée m'a manqué aussi, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu vas bien Mione ?_

Elle hocha la tête, toujours le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il lui laissait un baiser sur le front. Ils rirent de concert avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que tous les habitants de la ville attendaient une certaine explication.

 _\- Je vous présente Sirius Black. Le parrain d'Harry et un ami._

Sirius bomba le torse, fier d'être présenté ainsi par la jeune femme.

 _\- Je me disais bien qu'il m'était familier,_ s'exclama Regina. _C'est lui qu'on a vu dans tes souvenirs de troisième année il me semble._

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau, laissant le sorcier se présenter à sa guise. Sirius était plus que ravi de pouvoir se montrer dans tout son charme et sa galanterie. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu nouer de nouvelles relations qui ne seraient pas gâchées par la réputation qu'on lui avait attachée. Hermione n'était cependant pas dupe, elle savait qu'il n'était pas venu la voir juste par courtoisie.


	36. Un cœur obscur

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nana, blackwidow90legolas88 et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Un cœur obscur**

Hermione prit le temps de raconter toute la vraie histoire de Sirius aux habitants de la ville, le temps qu'ils retournent chez Granny. Sirius n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune sorcière qu'il considérait déjà comme sa protégée bien que ce soit elle qui lui ai sauvé la vie. D'un côté Regina était heureuse de voir la relation que sa fille entretenait avec le sorcier, une relation presque père/fille, de l'autre, elle espérait profondément qu'Hermione finisse par tisser ce genre de lien avec Robin. Une fois réhydraté, Sirius se décida à discuter de la véritable raison de sa visite.

 _\- Hermione, je pense que l'année prochaine va être compliquée, particulièrement pour toi et Harry d'ailleurs._

 _\- Expliques-toi._

 _\- Selon mes sources, le Ministère, même plus particulièrement le 1_ _er_ _Ministre pensent que Dumbledore veut renverser le gouvernement pour en prendre le contrôle._

 _\- Désolé d'intervenir mais c'est idiot, pourquoi prendre le contrôle d'un gouvernement juste avant une crise, la population le rendrait aussitôt responsable !_ S'exclama Henry.

Emma afficha un petit sourire à l'égard de son fils. Malgré son âge, il avait déjà l'âme d'un leader, d'un dirigeant. Comprenant certains rouages politiques mieux que certains adultes.

 _\- C'est vrai Henry,_ commença Hermione. _Pourtant, le ministère est dirigé par un paranoïaque qui est persuadé que le retour de Voldemort n'est qu'une pure invention._ Elle retourna son attention sur Sirius. _Que penses-tu qu'ils vont faire ?_

Sirius expliqua alors que Poudlard manquait toujours d'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, encore cette année, il allait falloir embaucher quelqu'un. C'est là que le ministère allait mettre son nez et y envoyer quelqu'un de son propre camp pour observer voire trouver de fausses preuves incriminant Dumbledore et ceux qui l'entourent. Hermione grogna instinctivement, repensant au seul bon professeur qu'elle avait eu dans cette manière : Remus Lupin. C'était tellement dommage qu'il ne puisse pas reprendre sa place, surtout maintenant.

Le reste de la journée resta assez calme pourtant la présence de Sirius attirait quelques curieux ici et là. Lui n'avait pas de restriction d'âge pour pratiquer la magie et se faisait une joie de montrer de quoi il était capable. Le sorcier était même plus qu'heureux de pouvoir se montrer en public sans risquer quoi que ce soit. De plus, il attirait les sourire et non la frayeur pour une fois, c'était nouveau et enivrant pour lui. C'était évident qu'il allait en profiter.

 _\- Vous êtes donc capable de vous transformer en chien, si je me souviens bien,_ s'exclama Belle.

 _\- C'est cela même, très chère._

 _\- J'ai le droit à une petite démonstration ?_

 _\- Comment me serait-il possible de refuser voyons._

Avec son éternel sourire charmeur au visage, il lança un petit clin d'œil à Belle avant de se laisser prendre sa forme animale. Un fier chien noir se dressa alors devant la jeune femme qui adorait ce genre de magie qui n'était qu'émerveillement. Elle qui avait l'habitude de voir l'homme sous la bête quand elle regardait Rumple, pouvait voir la bonté chez l'homme torturé qui se trouvait devant elle. Sirius reprit alors sa forme humaine et ce fut alors quelques enfants de la ville qui le rejoignirent pour profiter de ces moments de magie.

\- M'sieur, vous pouvez nous montrer autre chose ?

Sirius sortit alors sa baguette et fit apparaître son Patronus qui avait la même forme que son Animagus. Il passa entre les enfants qui ne purent que rire et sourire devant cela. Il montra également « Wingardium Leviosa » en faisant voler quelques gâteaux chez Granny's et quelques autres sortilèges. Quand fut le moment de rentrer chez lui, il enlaça une dernière fois Hermione en lui promettant de lui donner des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible.

 **-0-**

Ce fut alors grâce à Sirius qu'Hermione passa de bonnes vacances. Il avait eu pour effet de la rebooster totalement et elle eut le sourire pendant une grande partie de l'été qu'elle passa avec sa famille et Henry. Les trois quarts des congés d'été étaient déjà écoulés et bien des choses avaient même changé en ville sans qu'il ne se passe réellement d'évènements marquants. Hermione ne pensait pas que des vacances pouvaient passer aussi vite, habituellement, elle se languissait de reprendre les cours mais depuis sa rencontre avec sa famille qui datait d'environ un an maintenant, elle avait changé de point de vue.

Le ventre de Regina commençait doucement à s'arrondir, plus aucune personne en ville ne pouvait ignorer la grossesse de l'ancienne reine. Il fallait également avouer que Regina ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Chacun de ses vêtements était fait pour montrer au mieux son état. Robin, lui aussi, en profitait, il était aux petits soins pour sa compagne et avait un sourire constant. Roland aussi semblait apprécier tout cela, il passait son temps avec une main sur le ventre de Regina sans sentir grand-chose pour le moment.

 _\- Au fait maman, tu n'étais pas censée avoir une échographie hier ?_ Demanda Hermione entre deux gorgées de thé.

 _\- Tu retiens tout ma parole !_ Rit alors sa mère. _Mais oui, tu as raison, j'ai bel et bien eu un rendez-vous hier._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Le bébé va plus que bien, la grossesse se passe normalement et on sait même le sexe du bébé_.

Un petit silence s'installa dans le restaurant, tout le monde semblait curieux de savoir si le bébé était un garçon ou une fille, des paris sur le sujet étaient même en cours entre certains habitants de Storybrooke. Ce fut avec un grand sourire que Robin annonça que c'était une petite fille qui allait bientôt rejoindre la famille. On put voir au visage de Hook qu'il devait avoir perdu son pari. Hermione enlaça les deux futurs parents avant de partir main dans la main avec Henry.

Ce fut peu de temps après la visite de Sirius que, contre toute attente, Henry fit le premier pas auprès d'Hermione. Bien que surprise, la jeune sorcière n'avait pu que répondre positivement à ses avances et ils ne cachaient désormais plus leur relation. Le jeune homme désespérait de voir la fin des vacances arriver, il ne restait que deux semaines avant qu'Hermione ne doive retourner à Poudlard.

 _\- Rumple, il est en ville, il est inconscient dans sa boutique !_ S'écria Ruby devant le restaurant.

Cruella et Ursula ayant fait profil bas après avoir assisté à un entraînement d'Hermione, elles avaient laissé tomber Rumple et son plan juste après l'avoir ramené en ville. Le Ténébreux voyait sa vie se terminer au fur et à mesure que son cœur se remplissant de noirceur. Il reprit connaissance le temps de prévenir qu'à son dernier souffle, les Ténèbres seraient relâchées en ville. Tous comprirent que cela n'augurait rien de bon.


	37. La Ténébreuse

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nana, blackwidow90legolas88 et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : La Ténébreuse**

La tension était plus que palpable en ville et tous savaient que le seul moyen d'éviter à coup sûr la catastrophe était de sauver Rumple. La fée bleue fut rapidement appelée en renfort, toute magie blanche était bonne à prendre. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre tout le monde dans la boutique de Rumple. Ce dernier gisait sur le sol et agonisait. Dans un premier temps, Regina comme Emma avaient cru à un énième plan du crocodile mais il était trop mal en point pour que cela soit réellement le cas.

Blue essaya dans un premier temps d'user de sa baguette pour le soigner. Remarquant que cela ne semblait pas fonctionner, Emma utilisa sa magie à son tour sur le Ténébreux. Encore une fois, cela fut en vain. Hermione tenta alors sa chance avec les quelques sorts qu'elle avait appris à l'infirmerie. Pourtant, ce fut un énième échec.

 _\- Quelque chose est en train de se passer,_ s'exclama Snow avec un regard inquiet.

Les regards se concentrèrent alors sur Rumple qui rendait son dernier souffle et son cœur cessa de se battre contre les ténèbres. Une brume noire sortit alors de son cœur et de son corps pour se libérer en ville. Un vent froid fit alors frissonner tout le monde.

 _\- Et maintenant ?_ Demanda Hook.

 _\- Maintenant on récupère les Ténèbres relâchées par Rumple avant qu'elles ne détruisent la ville d'une manière ou d'une autre,_ énonça Regina.

Ils sortirent de la boutique pour plonger dans le cœur de la ville qui semblait vide, presque maudit. Une immense apparition sombre se matérialisa devant eux. Les Ténèbres cherchaient un nouvel hôte, c'était une évidence à présent.

 _\- On ne peut pas perdre quelqu'un pour les Ténèbres, cela reviendrait à sacrifier l'un d'entre nous pour qu'il devienne le nouveau Ténébreux !_ S'écria presque Snow.

 _\- Pourtant ce serait le plus simple maman,_ commença Emma, _la dague serait de nouveau utilisable et on pourrait contrôler le mal._

 _\- De toute façon, je doute que ce soit véritablement à nous de choisir qui pourrait être l'hôte_. S'exclama Hermione.

Interloqués, ils questionnèrent tous la jeune sorcière sur la signification de sa phrase. Elle expliqua alors que pour accueillir les Ténèbres en soi, il fallait avoir un certain potentiel pour le mal. C'était donc évident que Snow, Belle ou même Charming ne seraient jamais choisis. La bibliothécaire émit alors l'hypothèse que quiconque possédant de la magie pouvait être un hôte probable. Pouvoir posséder et maîtriser la magie impliquaient alors de savoir gérer son propre équilibre intérieur entre le bien et le mal. Regina comprit alors qu'elle était la candidate idéale au vue de son ancienne utilisation de la magie noire.

 _\- Il est hors de question que Regina se porte volontaire. On ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait leur faire à elle et au bébé._ Grogna Robin.

Ce fut en évitant une attaque de l'ombre plus que menaçante qu'Hermione comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de protéger sa mère et la ville. Elle fonça alors sur Henry, prit le temps de le prendre dans ses bras avant de lui dire quelques mots, les yeux brillants d'espoirs.

 _\- Promets-moi que tu me retrouveras et que tu me sauveras._

 _\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Mione ?_

Hermione l'embrassa alors avant de foncer d'elle-même vers les Ténèbres. Ils furent tous pris de court en voyant l'ombre noire s'infiltrer au plus profond de la sorcière tandis qu'elle lançait un dernier « je t'aime » en direction de sa mère. Quand tout redevint calme, la Gryffondor avait disparu, laissant derrière elle la dague où était à présent inscrite : Hermione Mills.

Henry marcha doucement vers la dague posée au sol, toujours fébrile et tremblant par ce qu'il venait de voir. Avait-il rêvé ou bien sa petite amie était à présent la Ténébreuse ? Elle lui avait demandé de la retrouver, de la sauver et c'était une chose qu'il allait faire. Il allait le faire même s'il y passait le restant de ses jours. Il brandit alors la dague et s'exclama d'une voix claire :

 _\- En tant que détenteur de la dague, Ténébreuse, je t'ordonne d'apparaître devant moi._

Pourtant rien ne se passa. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils comprirent qu'Hermione venait d'être envoyée au point de renaissance de tous les Ténébreux avant elle. Autrement dit, elle était dans leur monde, s'ils voulaient la retrouver, ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de s'y rendre.

 **-0-**

 _ **POV Hermione**_

Pourquoi j'ai autant froid d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les Ténèbres ! Ca y est je me souviens maintenant. Mais où est-ce que je suis ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas en ville avec tout le monde ? Calme-toi Hermione, réfléchis. Cette marque au sol, je l'ai déjà vue. Les livres dans la bibliothèque, c'est ça ! La renaissance des Ténèbres, je suis dans la forêt enchantée ! Donc, il y a peu de chance que s'ils m'appellent avec la dague cela fonctionne. Ça signifie également que je vais devoir me contrôler toute seule pour le moment. Je peux le faire, j'en suis capable.

Allez Hermione, tu dois tenir le coup. Tu dois retrouver Henry et Harry. Qui sait, peut-être que ces nouveaux pouvoirs pourraient être utiles pour la guerre qui s'annonce. C'est une chose positive au final non ? Arrête de parler toute seule tient … C'est un coup à devenir folle, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Bon on avance, le temps de trouver quelque chose qui m'éclairera l'esprit.

 **-0-**

A Poudlard, le directeur profitait du calme des vacances pour préparer l'année qui allait arriver. Il fut alors pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne pouvait pas exactement dire d'où cela provenait mais il devait faire quelque chose, même s'il s'avérait qu'il se trompait. Il utilisa un miroir qu'il avait sous la main pour communiquer avec Sirius.

 _\- J'aimerais que tu retournes à Storybrooke. Retrouve Hermione, je sens qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose, si ce n'est pas déjà fait._

Sirius hocha alors la tête et se précipita pour prendre quelques affaires. S'il y avait bien une jeune sorcière qui lui tenait à cœur c'était Hermione. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Il était loin de se douter qu'elle devrait principalement se battre contre elle-même.


	38. Un royaume inconnu

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nana, Fleurdebison, blackwidow90legolas88 et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Un royaume inconnu.**

Ce fut avec un stress croissant à chaque pas et avec un cœur à la limite de l'arrêt que Sirius débarqua à Storybrooke. Il ne fut pas accueilli par la population curieuse de la dernière fois, au contraire, les rues semblaient vides et moroses. Le sorcier n'était pas dupe, il savait que quelque chose s'était déjà produit et qu'il arrivait déjà trop tard pour aider et protéger Hermione. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il se rappelait être le restaurant de la ville, le lieu de réunion principal : chez Granny. Ce fut en arrivant qu'il vit la mine triste de toute la population.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_ Questionna-t-il, cherchant Hermione du regard.

 _\- C'est une longue histoire …_ Soupira Hook tout en gardant Emma dans ses bras.

 _\- Alors faite la courte, Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, avait pressenti que quelque chose allait se produire, si seulement j'avais pu venir avant …_

 _\- Votre présence n'aurait rien changé,_ commença Snow. _Les Ténèbres contenus dans un puissant sorcier ont été relâchées à sa mort. Pour nous protéger tous et surtout sa mère, Hermione les a absorbées._

 _\- Elle a quoi ?_

 _\- Son corps a servi de réceptacle aux Ténèbres. Elle est à présent celle que l'on nomme « La Ténébreuse ». On peut la contrôler via la dague qu'Henry tient, s'exclama_ tristement Regina.

Sirius était plus que perdu dans ce qu'on lui racontait. Les seules véritables et pures ténèbres qu'il connaissait étaient les détraqueurs. Personne ne naissait profondément mauvais selon lui, on ne pouvait que le devenir. Il poussa un long soupir de frustration en se sentant totalement impuissant. Pourtant, en regardant autour de lui, il remarqua ce même sentiment chez tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait foi en Hermione, il l'avait vu grandir plus que jamais pendant cette dernière année et savait qu'elle était plus que capable de se débrouiller seule. Plus qu'Harry ou Ron en tout cas.

 _\- Ecoutez, je sais que rien ne vous pousse à croire en ce que je dis. Mais croyez-moi, s'il y a bien une sorcière capable s'en sortir seule et de lutter contre les ombres, c'est bien Hermione._

 _\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû affronter ça, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir dans sa vie …_ Grogna Regina.

 _\- Milady, si je peux me permettre, je n'ai jamais vu Hermione aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle a retrouvé sa famille et qu'elle passe du temps dans cette ville. Elle risque sa vie aussi dans le monde où elle a grandi, mais aujourd'hui elle a une confiance en elle qui ne peut être dû qu'à vous tous._

Sirius venait de faire ressurgir la joie et l'espoir chez les habitants de la ville. Ils devaient à présent retrouver Hermione pour ne pas la laisser affronter seule toute cette épreuve. C'est en cet instant que le sorcier eut une idée. Lier les deux dimensions ne semblait pas quelque chose de facile, pourtant ils pourraient essayer de mêler la magie des Portoloins avec la baguette de la fée Bleue ainsi qu'avec la magie d'Emma et Regina.

Il retourna alors rapidement au Square pour demander de l'aide à Remus, il était celui dont il avait besoin pour créer ce lien entre toutes ces sortes de magie. Sirius revint avec son fidèle ami et écourta assez rapidement les présentations pour commencer à travailler.

 _\- Vous pouvez être fière de votre fille Madame Mills. Je n'ai jamais eu d'étudiante aussi brillante et investi qu'elle. D'ailleurs, j'aurais fait plus de dégâts lors de mes derniers instants à Poudlard sans elle._

Regina ne put que lui sourire, tous ceux qui lui parlaient d'Hermione finissaient tous par admettre qu'elle était déjà une jeune femme forte et courageuse. Laissant Blue finir avec Remus et Emma, l'ancienne reine marcha vers Henry, assis contre une des fenêtres, les yeux fixés sur la dague.

 _\- On va la retrouver, on va la sauver tous ensemble._

 _\- En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard._

C'était bien la première fois que Regina voyait un regard si sombre dans les yeux d'Henry. Elle le prit dans ses bras mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comme lui. Il fut enfin temps de tenter de la rejoindre. Le plan étant de transférer directement le restaurant dans l'autre monde. Tous ceux présents s'engageaient à tout faire pour la retrouver. C'est donc un groupe composé de Regina, Robin, Henry, Sirius, Remus, Emma, Hook et Ruby qui s'apprêta à partir. La présence et surtout l'odeur de cette dernière interloqua Remus.

Le sol ainsi que le plafond trembla, toutefois leur première tentative fut la seule car ce fut le restaurant de Granny qui apparut dans une forêt et un royaume inconnu.

 **-0-**

Suivant une étrange petite créature semblant de feu, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec une jeune rouquine, semblant tout de même plus vieille qu'elle. Tout d'abord sur le qui-vive, elle se présenta comme étant Merida et qu'elle avait besoin de ce qu'elle nommait un Feu Follet pour sauver sa famille.

 _« Si facile à tuer tu sais … Il suffirait de lui rompre le cou. »_

Cette petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione prit la forme de Rumple dans ses moments de crocodile. Elle faillit se laisser aller à cette envie de meurtre qui s'écoulait dans ses veines. Une envie qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Mais elle se stoppa net, la rousseur de ses cheveux lui rappelait la famille Weasley ce qui l'empêcha de causer le moindre mal à Mérida.

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air du coin, je me trompe ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Hermione en remarquant sa petite absence.

 _\- Je … Non, tu as raison. Je viens d'un autre monde, tout est nouveau pour moi ici pour tout t'avouer._

 _\- Ça se voit ! Reste avec moi pour le moment, je dois rentrer chez moi pour protéger ma famille mais en attendant, tu peux rester._

Hermione la remercia, elle aurait peut-être dû lui dire qu'en elle se tapissait une magie noire qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas retenir. Elle s'abstint toutefois, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos la seule personne réelle qu'elle côtoyait pour le moment. La nuit tomba alors rapidement et pendant que la rouquine dormait à poing fermé, Hermione n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux.

 _« Désolé ma chère, mais les Ténébreux n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. De mon côté je m'étais trouvé un petit hobby. »_

Elle ne cessait de souhaiter que ces voix se taisent, pourtant rien n'y faisait et elle resta assise en face du feu, ne sachant que faire. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était qu'elle finirait par devenir aussi folle que Bellatrix Lestrange.


	39. Tentation

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à pendora59, nana, choco chocapik, blackwidow90legolas88 et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Tentation**

Le jour avait repris sa place dans le ciel quand Hermione remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas dormi une seule minute. Pourtant, elle ne présentait aucun signe de fatigue, son corps ne semblait présenter aucun état de manque. Hermione soupira un bon coup, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment elle-même avec cette nouvelle condition, tout cela lui donnait plus l'impression de n'être qu'un fantôme qu'un être vivant. Elle laissa à Merida une petite heure de sommeil avant de commencer à faire un peu de bruit en regardant aux alentours.

 _\- Tu es une matinale toi !_ S'exclama la rouquine en se réveillant.

 _\- Euh, oui, je ne suis pas chez moi alors j'ai le sommeil léger on va dire !_

La jeune sorcière tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme. Pour le moment elle arrivait à s'en sortir avec des petites excuses ici et là. Mais elle savait que Merida n'était pas dupe, cela ne durerait qu'un temps. De plus, elle continuait d'avoir la petite voix de Rumple dans sa tête et parfois même ce dernier apparaissait en face d'elle.

 _« Laisse tomber son cou deary, arrache-lui le cœur, ce sera encore plus drôle ! »_

Elle avait envie de se frapper la tête contre les arbres environnant mais se doutait bien que cela n'aurait aucun effet. Les petites phrases que Rumple lui énonçait finirent par avoir raison de la persévérance, du calme et de la sérénité de la jeune femme. Hermione s'approcha doucement de Merida, elle avait fini par céder et venait d'arracher le cœur de la femme qui lui faisait face. La rouquine n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne reconnut pas le regard froid d'Hermione.

Merida voyait sa dernière heure arriver à chaque seconde qui passait. La sorcière serrait un peu plus son étreinte sur le cœur scintillant dans sa main. Ce fut en cet instant précis qu'arrivèrent les amis et la famille d'Hermione.

 _\- Mione, ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas de mal à cette fille ! Ce n'est pas toi ça !_ S'exclama Sirius, se plaçant devant la sorcière.

Tous étaient terrifiés de voir le côté sombre qu'exprimait Hermione. Henry s'était placé à ses côtés et faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Elle replaça avec une profonde difficulté le cœur dans la poitrine de Merida avant de foncer dans les bras de Sirius.

 _\- J'ai failli… J'ai presque…_ S'exclama-t-elle.

 _\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait et c'est ce qui est le plus important._

Sirius prit son visage entre ses mains et lui laissa un baiser sur le front avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle se réfugia juste après dans les bras d'Henry en lui murmurant milles mercis pour avoir tenu sa promesse et l'avoir retrouvée.

 _\- On a eu un gros coup de main tu sais._ Dit-il en montrant Remus du doigt.

 _\- Professeur Lupin !_

 _\- Encore une fois, je ne suis plus ton professeur, tu peux m'appeler Remus ! Je suis heureux de te voir saine et sauve, on a tous eu très peur pour toi._

La sorcière passa de bras en bras, restant un bon moment dans ceux dans sa mère qui la remercia de ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Hermione comprit qu'elle n'avait pas donné de sa personne en vain et qu'au moins tous ceux qu'elle aimait allaient bien. Ils vérifièrent que Merida allait bien tout en lui expliquant enfin la situation. Hermione s'écarta quelques minutes avec Remus.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu ressens Hermione, tu sais ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un monstre en soi qui n'attend qu'une chose : sortir et se déchainer._

 _\- Sauf que c'est constant en moi, ce n'est pas qu'à la pleine lune…_ Soupira la jeune sorcière.

 _\- Ce n'est en rien simple, mais personne ne te laissera tomber._

Ruby avait laissé une petite oreille trainer lors de la discussion entre la jeune sorcière et son ancien professeur. Ayant de l'expérience dans le domaine, la jeune louve comprit immédiatement ce qu'Hermione avait laissé sous-entendre en parlant de la pleine lune. Toutefois, Ruby se doutait que cela n'avait pas la même signification pour lui pour elle. C'était évident qu'il y avait une histoire de Loup-garou derrière tout ça mais n'ayant pas vu les souvenirs d'Hermione comme certains, elle n'avait pas vu à quoi ressemblait Remus sous sa forme de loup.

Merida reprit alors son chemin de son côté après quelques tonnes d'excuses de la part de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière ressentit que quelqu'un approchait d'eux. Le Roi Arthur et certains de ses chevaliers apparurent alors dans le coin de la forêt. En écoutant leur parole, on pouvait comprendre que l'arrivée des habitants de Storybrooke avait été prévue dans une prophétie.

 _\- Nous sommes à la recherche de la Sauveuse._ Enonça Arthur.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_ Questionna Emma en faisant un pas en avant, laissant Hermione se mettre en retrait juste au cas où.

 _\- Nous aider à libérer le sorcier qui est le protecteur de mon royaume, nous aider à libérer Merlin._

Bien que l'air étonné s'installa parmi tous les membres du groupe, se fût Remus, Sirius et Hermione qui furent le plus choqués par l'énonciation de ce nom. C'était impossible, Merlin devait être mort depuis tout ce temps. Mais en y réfléchissant, rien dans l'Histoire ne le prouvait, aucune pierre tombale ou encore de moment précis de son décès. Peut-être avait-il simplement changé de dimension ? C'était la seule explication qu'avait Hermione en tête.

Ils prirent alors la route du château sans un bruit même si les pensées fusaient de toutes parts par tout le monde. Hermione ne lâchait pas une seconde la main d'Henry, il était son point d'ancrage, un moyen pour elle de garder le contrôle sur quelque chose.

 _\- Tu vas bien, Mione ?_

 _\- Ça va, ça va, tant que j'arrive à garder le contrôle, ça va._ Murmura-t-elle quand le château fut à portée de vu.

Il l'enlaça avant de reprendre la route avec tout le reste du groupe. Si Merlin était impliqué dans toute cette histoire alors peut-être qu'ils auraient la chance de rencontrer le sorcier en personne. Le tout était maintenant de voir de quoi il fallait le libérer.

* * *

 **Note** : Désolé du retard, j'étais en vacances. Je ne pouvais pas publier pendant cette période. La suite sera pour la semaine prochain, promis !


	40. La Dague

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88 et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : La Dague**

Ils montèrent chacune des marches les séparant de ce qu'ils avaient appris être : la prison de Merlin. Personne ne savait vraiment sur quoi ils allaient tomber. Quand ils étaient arrivés, vu de l'extérieur, ce balcon ne semblait avoir rien d'anodin si ce n'est l'arbre qui y était présent. Il est vrai que voir un arbre gigantesque sur un balcon d'un château avait attiré leurs regards. C'est exactement là-dessus qu'ils tombèrent une fois qu'ils y arrivèrent. Les habitants de Storybrooke ainsi que Remus, Sirius et Hermione se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

 _\- Nous y voilà._ S'exclama Arthur.

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ? Nous voilà à quoi ?_

Regina venait d'énoncer la question que tout le monde se posait en cet instant. Rien n'était présent à part cet arbre.

 _\- Ceci,_ dit-il en pointant l'arbre, _est la prison de Merlin. Il y a bien longtemps maintenant qu'il y est emprisonné. Il est dit que seule la Sauveuse pourra le libérer de sa malédiction._

Tous les yeux se rivèrent alors sur Emma qui fut bouche bée. Elle découvrait encore sa propre magie alors défaire des malédictions, surtout de cette ampleur, ne semblait pas être dans ses cordes. Regina hocha la tête dans sa direction, elle aussi était consciente que la blonde était encore trop novice en la matière pour que sa puissance seule soit suffisante.

 _\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser un moment votre Majesté ? Nous allons devoir aviser, comprendre comment briser cette magie._

Arthur acquiesça. Il laissa deux chevaliers à la disposition du groupe avant de se retirer, fier de pouvoir annoncer à son peuple que le grand magicien serait bientôt de retour. Il gardait en tête qu'il avait ressenti une forte puissance émanant du morceau d'Excalibur qu'il possédait. L'arrivée de ces étrangers et de la sauveuse ne pouvaient pas être une simple coïncidence.

 _\- Et maintenant ?_ Questionna Hook.

 _\- Je pense qu'on est toutes les deux conscientes que tu n'as pas assez d'expérience en matière de magie pour défaire cela, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Regina à Emma.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de oui.

 _\- Dans ce cas,_ reprit l'ancienne Reine, _il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen de libérer Merlin. Il pourrait être capable de retirer les Ténèbres du corps d'Hermione. Ça vaut le coup de tenter notre chance._

Remus examina alors l'arbre de sa baguette, il était le mieux placé selon Hermione pour trouver une solution à tout ceci. Pourtant le sorcier restant sans réponse, cette magie lui était totalement inconnue et il jugea que tenter quelque chose avec sa baguette pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien. Il se passa un petit moment avant qu'une autre proposition ne soit faite. Sirius, Rubis et Hook avaient fini par s'assoir sur le sol en attendant. Henry ne quittait pas une seconde Hermione tout comme Robin avec Regina.

 _\- Et si on combinait les magies ?_ Proposa Emma.

 _\- Celle de notre monde et celle de la leur_ ? Demanda Regina, faisant référence à la magie de Sirius et Remus en comparaison avec la sienne.

\- _Non_ , reprit la blonde, _la magie noire et la magie blanche. Ma magie à elle seule n'est peut-être pas assez puissante pour aider mais combiner avec une autre puissance comme de la magie noire pour compenser, ça pourrait marcher._

 _\- Je vois Miss Swan que vous avez pris à cœur mes cours_ , rit alors Regina.

Ils rirent assez rapidement avant de comprendre que cela impliquait que quelqu'un n'utilise la magie noire pour que le plan fonctionne. Hermione savait que c'était à elle de le faire, elle était la plus puissante actuellement, surtout pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire.

 _\- Je vais le faire !_ Enonça Regina.

 _\- Hors de question,_ cria presque Hermione, _pense au bébé ! On ne sait pas ce que la magie noire pourrait avoir comme effet sur lui._

 _\- Totalement d'accord avec elle. Tu dois penser pour deux maintenant ma Reine. On sait tous que tu serais la première à aider mais là il faut que tu te places en retrait._ Finit alors Robin.

La brune grogna de mécontentement mais elle savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient tous raison. Par instinct, elle passa sa main sur son ventre avant de soupirer. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre plus longtemps car Arthur revint pour leur annoncer qu'un grand bal allait être donné en leurs noms et en l'honneur de l'arrivée de la Sauveuse.

Le groupe se scinda alors en deux : les femmes d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre. C'était le moment idéal pour Regina de se rapprocher d'Hermione pour des moments qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu vivre. Un bal à Storybrooke n'était rien comparé à un vrai bal dans un château après tout.

 _\- On aurait le droit à un petit briefing nous ?_ Questionna Sirius.

Cette petite remarque fit rire Robin, Henry et même Hook qui avaient totalement oublié que les deux sorciers n'étaient pas non plus familiers avec ce genre d'évènements.

 _\- Si cela peut vous rassurer tous les deux,_ commença Hook, _je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être invité à ces bals également. Profitez juste des belles demoiselles et du buffet._

 _\- Vous avez déjà dû assister à des bals à Poudlard non ?_ Demanda Henry.

\- _Dans ce qui pourrait-être comparé à une autre vie, oui._ Précisa Remus.

 _\- Dans ce cas, messieurs, ne vous en faites pas. Comme l'a précisé le pirate, si vous n'aimez pas danser, profitez juste de la soirée._

Les deux sorciers sourirent et se préparèrent en suivant très consciencieusement les conseils qu'on pouvait leur apporter. De son côté, Hermione se retrouva un peu en seule à seule avec sa mère. La jeune sorcière avait une chose très précise en tête depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elle sorti alors la dague qu'elle avait récupérée juste si peu de temps avant et la tendit à sa mère qui fut d'abord plus que surprise.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_

 _\- Je veux que tu la gardes. Je sais que jamais tu n'abuseras de son pouvoir et tu es la seule à assez bien connaître la magie noire pour comprendre les enjeux de cette dague._

Sa mère la prit alors dans ses bras avant de ranger soigneusement l'objet dont elle se fit la promesse interne de veiller jusqu'à sa mort. Une fois prêtes, toutes les femmes rejoignirent le haut des escaliers avant de descendre devant le regard ébahi de tous.


	41. Quelques pas de danse

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, pendora59, Lilibelluleblue et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Quelques pas de danse**

Il était temps pour les dames de rejoindre les hommes de l'assemblée ainsi que toute la foule qui attendait avec impatience de pouvoir commencer réellement la soirée. Ce fut donc Ruby et Belle qui descendirent en première et éblouirent par leur entrée la salle. La première portait une robe bleu-nuit relevée de quelques perles ici et là, dessinant le contour de la jeune louve. Remus ne pouvait dire si c'était l'homme ou le loup en lui qui était le plus attiré par cette femme.

Sirius voulut se moquer de la tête qu'exprimait son meilleur ami en voyant Ruby mais il se retint quand il se mit à avoir exactement les mêmes traits en remarquant Belle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe beige parsemée de touches de rouge ici et là éparpillées harmonieusement. Le léger mais présent maquillage rouge sur ses lèvres la rendait plus sublime que jamais et Sirius se demandait s'il allait tenir sur ses jambes avant qu'elle eut fini de descendre ces marches.

 _\- Vous devrez apprendre la discrétion quand vous reluquez une femme, l'un comme l'autre._ Rit légèrement Hook.

 _\- Quoi ?_ Dirent les deux sorciers en chœur.

 _\- Il a raison_ , commença Henry. _Si elles n'ont pas remarqué qu'elles vous ont tapés dans l'œil alors c'est qu'elles sont aussi aveugles que vous êtes discrets !_

Un sourire large s'afficha sur le visage de Sirius pendant les joues de Remus se tintèrent d'un léger rouge. Il y avait bien longtemps que, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas été en présence d'une femme qui pouvait avoir cet effet sur eux.

Ce fut, à présent, le tour de Regina et d'Hermione d'apparaître sur le haut des marches. L'ancienne Reine était habillée d'une robe bleu-clair la changeant vraiment de ses tenues habituelles. Cette robe mettait parfaitement ses formes de femme enceinte en valeur. Son arrivée créa un élan de joie chez Robin comme chez Henry.

 _\- Je ne me lasse pas de les voir dans ce genre de tenue_ , sourit alors Henry.

 _\- Moi non plus mon garçon_ , s'exclama Robin.

La Gryffondor portait une robe violette assez simple. Le groupe comprit qu'elle essayait de limiter l'attrait qu'elle pourrait avoir sur les gens. Elle n'en était pas moins jolie avec le si peu de maquillage qu'elle portait. Emma ferma enfin la marche, vêtue d'une robe écrue ornée de dentelles, elle fut accueillie par des ovations de tous ainsi que par un grand sourire de son pirate.

 _\- Je pense, messieurs, que ce soir nous n'aurons d'yeux que pour les femmes de chez nous._ Acclama Hook.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux,_ finit Sirius.

Arthur ouvrit alors le bal au bras de sa femme Guenièvre, laissant quelques minutes avant de donner un regard vers la foule, indiquant que ceux qui le voulait pouvaient les rejoindre. Robin fut le premier à prendre la main de sa compagne pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de ces petits instants avec celle qu'il aimait.

Assez vite, Emma et Hook comme Hermione et Henry s'y placèrent également, laissant Remus, Belle, Ruby et Sirius seuls dans leur coin. Prenant leurs courages à deux mains, les deux hommes se regardèrent et allèrent à la rencontre des deux femmes.

 _\- Nous feriez-vous l'honneur, mesdames ?_ Demanda Sirius en tendant sa main vers Belle.

 _\- Rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir que de pouvoir danser avec vous_ , ajouta Remus en tendant sa propre main vers Ruby.

Sans même prendre le temps de se concerter, les deux femmes donnèrent leurs mains à leurs cavaliers respectifs avant de rejoindre toute la foule sur la piste de danse. La soirée se passa le plus agréablement possible et les sourires étaient de mise sur tous les visages. Prenant un moment de pause, Hermione s'écarta du groupe pour prendre l'air sur un des balcons pendant un petit temps.

Remarquant cela, Robin laissa Regina à ses discussions avec Emma et rejoignit la jeune femme. Il toussa un léger coup afin de lui faire remarquer sa présence pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher tout en souriant.

 _\- Comment tu te sens Hermione, dis-moi ?_

 _\- Sincèrement ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un surplus d'énergie en moi qui ne demande qu'à sortir…_ Dit-elle en soupirant.

 _\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour ta mère et par extension pour ta petite sœur. Quand j'écoute ce que tu me dis, je me demande comment elles auraient survécu au vu de la situation. Je suis très fier de toi._

 _\- Tu sais que tu me parles comme un père ? Je te remercie, vraiment, pour ta présence. Et si tout ça c'était à refaire, même en sachant ce que je deviendrais, je le referais cent fois._

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et elle se cala quelques minutes dans ses bras. Robin pensa pendant un court instant que s'il arrivait à s'en sortir aussi bien avec Roland et sa fille, tout ne pourrait qu'aller bien. Puis, il regarda celle qui était dans ses bras, elle aussi était déjà sa fille à ses yeux.

 _\- J'envie ma petite sœur de t'avoir en tant que père tu sais._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à l'envier, tu es autant ma fille pour moi qu'elle._

Ils furent stoppés dans leurs confidences par Henry qui venait rejoindre Hermione. L'archer retourna auprès de sa compagne, encore plus heureux du déroulement de cette soirée qu'au début. Même s'il était présent pour Henry en tant que père, le jeune homme avait déjà toute sa famille autour de lui pour l'aider à vieillir heureux. Hermione semblait avoir davantage besoin de ce repère et il ferait tout pour qu'elle ait un bel avenir.

Le groupe jeta alors un petit regard discret vers Henry et Hermione qui profitait d'un petit moment d'intimité qui était assez rare ces temps-ci. Ils purent voir la jeune sorcière voler un baiser à son compagnon, sourire aux lèvres, marque réelle de la lumière qui se trouvait encore en elle malgré les ténèbres omniprésentes.

Rien ne vint gâcher cette soirée qui fut accentuée d'une petite touche de joie supplémentaire quand, pour la première fois, Regina sentit sa fille bouger d'une manière assez marquée dans la chaleur de son ventre.


	42. Une pleine lune inhabituelle

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correctrices : Harley et Lucie

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, pendora59, Lilibelluleblue et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Une pleine lune inhabituelle**

Après cette belle soirée qui s'était déroulée au château, l'ambiance s'était calmée et était même redevenue bien sérieuse. Bien évidemment, certaines personnes avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre, particulièrement Sirius et Hook. Après avoir partagé plusieurs danses avec Emma et Belle, les deux hommes avaient discuté autour de plusieurs verres. Le réveil était donc plus difficile pour eux deux.

Du côté des sorcières du groupe, la matinée était déjà sous le signe de la magie. Emma et Hermione étaient belles et bien décidées à libérer Merlin de sa prison. Les deux femmes avaient dû faire une bonne quinzaine de fois le tour de l'arbre, pensant qu'elles auraient une sorte d'illumination. Cependant, rien ne venait. Le groupe entier avait fini par se rassembler autour dudit arbre, cherchant à les aider. Emma et Hermione tentèrent alors pendant un court instant de mêler leurs flux de magie directement sur l'arbre mais rien n'y faisait.

 _\- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?_ Demanda Robin qui avait remarqué que la jeune femme regardait étrangement ses mains.

 _\- Je … Besoin … Pause_ … Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna alors un peu du reste de ses proches. Hermione sentait bien qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer et de laisser les ténèbres prendre le dessus sur son propre contrôle. Ne pouvant pas le permettre, elle avait pris la décision de tout stopper avant d'arriver à un point de non-retour. Regina voulut, bien évidemment, aller voir sa fille mais Sirius et Remus prirent les devant. Après tout, ils la connaissaient depuis plus longtemps que les habitants de Storybroke.

 _\- Doucement mais sûrement, tu finiras par apprendre à garder le contrôle Hermione._ Enonça doucement Remus.

 _\- C'est déjà ce que je fais, tout le temps, jours et nuits !_ S'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

 _\- Mais là tu te forces, tu considères tout cela comme contre-nature. Bientôt ton corps et ton esprit feront cela naturellement et tu n'auras plus autant d'énergie à dépenser dans ce combat interne._

 _\- Tu devrais l'écouter, Mione. Il s'y connait en démon intérieur._ Reprit Sirius.

 _\- Mais comme elle me l'a déjà fait remarquer, moi ce n'est que pendant une certaine période du mois._

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole. Il avait appris, après Azkaban, à voir le bon côté des choses.

 _\- Dis-toi que contre Tu-Sais-Qui, ça pourrait-être un énorme avantage que des pouvoirs comme les tiens._

La Gryffondor lui accorda un sourire. C'était une chose à laquelle elle avait évidemment pensé. Pourtant, c'était difficile à imaginer quand on remarquait qu'elle arrivait à peine à se retenir de craquer après à peine dix minutes de pratiques. Remus laissa alors Sirius discuter encore un peu avec son ancienne élève et retourna vers le groupe. Il arriva devant Ruby et se demanda s'il devait vraiment aborder le sujet qui lui brulait les lèvres.

 _\- Ma chère, puis-je me permettre de te poser une question ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr._

 _\- Comment comptes-tu gérer la prochaine pleine lune si elle se déroule dans ce monde ?_

Ruby comprit alors qu'elle avait raison quand elle avait senti les similitudes entre elle et Remus. Maintenant, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, pour qu'il aborde ce sujet, c'était forcément qu'il s'en inquiétait également pour lui-même. Le sorcier commençait à ressentir le loup en lui s'agiter, il savait parfaitement que cela signifiait que la prochaine pleine lune n'était pas loin. Pourtant, dans ce monde, il était évident qu'il risquait de tomber sur des personnes qu'il pourrait blesser en pleine forêt.

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore, il est possible que j'utilise ma cape._

 _\- Ta cape ?_

 _\- Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, ça te dit quelque chose ?_

Remus ne put se retenir de sourire. Il est vrai qu'imaginer ce conte pour enfants avec le chaperon dans le rôle du loup changeait pas mal de choses. Pourtant, il ne saisissait toujours pas ce que venait faire une cape dans cette histoire.

 _\- En quoi ta cape te sera utile ?_

La louve lui expliqua alors que sa cape rouge lui permettait d'empêcher sa transformation en loup si elle ne le désirait pas. L'ancien Professeur fut stupéfait par la magie qui régnait alors dans un simple bout de tissu. En avoir une dans ce genre lui aurait tellement simplifié la vie. Ruby lui demanda alors ce qu'il en était de son côté.

 _\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est aussi simple de mon côté. Pourtant ma transformation me rend … Disons que je ne suis pas des plus agréables en cette période._

 _\- A ce point ?_

 _\- Il a failli m'arracher la gorge à plusieurs reprises,_ s'exclama Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre.

Elle comprit alors que la signification des mots « Loup-Garou » était bien différente selon les dimensions. Mais il fallait en effet s'inquiéter assez rapidement de cette affaire. Alarmé par les sensations de Remus, ils demandèrent quand était prévu la prochaine pleine lune. S'avérant que c'était pour le soir-même, trouver une solution pour Remus était urgent. Hermione proposa alors de créer, magicalement, une cage qui le contiendrait pour la nuit. N'étant pas certain qu'une quelconque cage fonctionnerait, Ruby proposa alors sa cape.

 _\- Je préfère éviter, on ne sait pas ce que cette magie pourrait avoir comme effet sur moi. Ça pourrait empirer les choses !_

 **-0-**

La nuit arriva alors beaucoup trop rapidement au goût du groupe. Au final ce fut l'idée d'Hermione qui fut retenue car la seule trouvée un tant soit peu efficace. Pour une fois, le fait que la nouvelle Ténébreuse ne dorme pas était un avantage, elle pourrait le surveiller cette nuit. Remus se transforma dès l'instant où la lumière de la lune toucha son corps. Ruby se décida alors à ne pas mettre sa cape pour tenir compagnie au loup qu'elle découvrait sous ses yeux.

On pouvait alors entendre quelques grognements et gémissements de la part de la louve comme du loup. Etonnement Remus fut extrêmement calme, totalement concentré sur Ruby. Du point de vue d'Hermione, les deux semblèrent converser toute la nuit.


	43. Une visite menaçante

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à Zarbi de reprendre la correction en route !

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88, pendora59 et Alinegranger pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Une visite menaçante**

La nuit se déroula alors assez calmement à l'étonnement général. Sirius avait craint pendant chaque minute d'apprendre que Remus s'était échappé de sa cage. Il en rit en songeant qu'il avait loupé l'occasion d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Hermione était restée éveillée toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'un tel problème n'arrive pas. Si au moins ses pouvoirs pouvaient aider un peu ses proches, elle ne lutterait pas contre les Ténèbres en vain. Elle installa un petit écran d'opacité autour de Remus pour que ce dernier puisse s'habiller à sa guise sans craindre les regards des autres. Hermione avait pris cette initiative à l'instant même où le sorcier avait repris sa forme humaine.

 _\- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu de pleine lune aussi calme…_ S'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Demanda Hermione.

 _\- Généralement, je me réveille avec un bon mal de tête et des courbatures de partout. Pourtant, ce matin, je me sens presque… Détendu !_

Hermione ne put qu'afficher un large sourire. Elle était ravie de savoir son ancien professeur relaxé. Il serait, d'ailleurs, bien le seul du groupe dans cet état. Ruby finit alors par se réveiller en entendant Remus et Hermione converser. Elle bailla un long moment, la louve n'étant pas du matin, il lui fallut quelque temps pour reprendre totalement ses esprits. L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal la remercia. Il arrivait à peine à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait eu de la compagnie lors d'une transformation. Cela devait remonter à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

Le trio retourna alors au château tout en laissant le temps à Ruby d'émerger. Ils retrouvèrent alors tout le reste du groupe qui se trouvait être au petit déjeuner. N'ayant pas du tout d'appétit, Hermione prétexta un besoin de repos pour s'isoler un peu. La sorcière avait un puisant mal de tête causé par la voix lancinante de Rumple dans son crâne.

 _« Tu aurais pu les tuer tous les deux pendant leur sommeil. Ou même mieux, ouvrir la cage du Loup-Garou, ça aurait été tellement drôle. »_

Elle tourna encore et encore en rond dans sa chambre. Cela l'agaçait profondément d'avoir cette voix qui la torturait. Hermione était à deux doigts de foncer la tête la première dans le mur quand on vint frapper à sa porte. La jeune sorcière se doutait que ce n'était ni sa mère ni quelqu'un de son groupe, ils se seraient annoncés avant d'entrer sans vraiment prendre la peine de frapper. Elle fut plus qu'étonnée en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du Roi Arthur en personne.

 _\- Votre Majesté, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ?_

Hermione s'écarta un peu, laissant le roi entrer. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : être seule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le repousser, après tout, elle vivait chez lui pour le moment.

 _\- Je vais jouer cartes sur table Mademoiselle. Je sais que vous êtes la Ténébreuse. Ne le niez pas, c'est un fait, pas une question._

 _\- Que voulez-vous de moi ?_ Demanda la sorcière, plus que sur ses gardes.

Le roi présenta alors son épée devant une Hermione toujours sur la défensive.

 _\- C'est Excalibur, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Non, vous avez raison. Mais je vais vous montrer quelque chose que nul ne doit savoir, hors de cette pièce._

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il dégaina alors Excalibur. La présentant doucement à la jeune sorcière, cette dernière ne put que remarquer la pointe manquante de la lame. Ce fut assez rapidement qu'elle comprit que c'était sa dague qui était le morceau devant compléter l'épée. Elle n'osa pas toucher la lame même si la tentation était plus que grande. Sa magie en elle bouillonnait en présence de l'épée légendaire.

 _\- Je ne douterais pas de votre intelligence. Vous avez compris que votre dague est ce qui me manque._

 _\- Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question : Que voulez-vous de moi ?_

Arthur grogna un bon coup avant de se reprendre. Il prit le temps de s'assoir en face de la jeune sorcière, toujours dans l'entrée de la porte. Celle-ci l'imita s'installa face au roi.

 _\- J'ai besoin de votre dague pour reconstituer Excalibur. Une fois l'épée entière et pleinement utilisable, je serais capable de détruire l'essence même de la Magie Noire. Vous retirant, ainsi, de ce lourd fardeau qu'est le vôtre._

C'était extrêmement tentant. Hermione rêvait de ne plus entendre la maudite voix de Rumple. Pourtant, une chose la stoppa net dans son envie d'aider Arthur. Quand elle regardait dans les yeux du roi, ce n'était pas de la compassion qu'elle y voyait ou encore de la sincérité, de la gentillesse. C'était, au contraire, une soif de pouvoir qu'elle avait déjà pu voir chez des êtres abjects comme Lucius Malefoy. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle aide quelqu'un comme lui, encore moins question qu'elle lui confie sa dague.

 _\- C'est hors de question. Et même si je voulais vous aider, je n'ai pas ma dague. Vous vous adressez donc à la mauvaise personne, votre Majesté._

Il se leva alors et s'approcha d'elle d'un air plus que menaçant avant de lui agripper le bras. Il était venu ici pour récupérer la dague et comptait bien repartir de cette pièce que lorsqu'il l'aurait en sa possession. Hermione paniqua, certes elle savait comment se défendre mais elle ne voulait pas que cette rencontre se termine en drame. Pourtant, elle ne put retenir un flux de magie qui projeta Arthur en arrière contre le mur. Cela lui fit perdre momentanément conscience.

La jeune femme sortit alors de la pièce en courant. Elle avait envie de fuir loin de ce château. Loin de ceux qui voulaient profiter de sa magie ou de ceux qu'elle pourrait blesser en l'utilisant.


	44. Avis de recherche

**Disclaimer** : _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes bétas : Harley et Zarbi

Merci à Lilibelluleblue (ne t'en fais pas) et Alinegranger pour vos reviews ! (Ainsi qu'à Hellia, qui se reconnaîtra, pour m'avoir redonné l'envie d'écrire)

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Avis de recherche**

Arthur se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, seul dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il en grogna de colère, à la limite du hurlement. Il eut un bref espoir que les gardes qu'il avait amené avec lui aient stoppé la sorcière. C'était avant de se rendre compte que les quatre hommes postés devant la porte étaient dans le même état que lui. Ils recouvraient à peine leurs esprits. Seuls Guenièvre, Lancelot et quelques chevaliers triés sur le volet savaient pour l'état de l'épée.

Après tout, si cela venait à se savoir, l'autorité d'Arthur pourrait et serait même probablement remise en question. Il forma alors plusieurs groupes de recherche, chargés de retrouver Hermione, coûte que coûte. Chacun des groupes étaient mené par un des chevaliers dans la confidence. Tout cela devait se mener dans le secret le plus total. Arthur savait très bien que dès que le reste de ses invités comprendrait qu'Hermione avait disparu, il perdrait l'avance qu'il avait. Après tout, eux avait de la magie pour la retrouver.

A l'autre bout du château, Emma tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps : Lancelot. Même si, après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré à cause de l'illusion de Cora, la jeune femme savait très bien qu'il était le genre d'homme dans lequel on pouvait avoir une totale confiance. Elle se présenta brièvement en tant que fille de Snow. Lancelot la cru immédiatement après avoir entendu l'histoire de la mère et de la fille pendant leur passage dans la forêt enchantée.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'ombre ? Tu n'es pas censé être un des chevaliers de la table ronde ?_

 _\- Je l'étais, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Je suis venu te prévenir, toi et ton groupe, à propos d'Arthur._

 _\- C'est trop beau pour être vrai tout ça, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Presque, c'est bel et bien Merlin qui est enfermé dans cet arbre. Mais Arthur fait bonne figure, il espère que vous n'arriverez pas à le libérer avant un bon bout de temps._

Emma s'étonna, c'était stupide que d'espérer cela. S'il ne voulait pas que Merlin soit libéré, il lui suffisait de ne pas leur demander de l'aide. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Elle posa alors sa question au chevalier en face d'elle.

 _\- Il doit faire bonne figure devant son peuple et une grande partie de ses chevaliers qui sont au courant de la prophétie te concernant._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il craint alors ?_

 _\- Merlin ! Il sait que quand il reviendra parmi nous et qu'il se rendra compte de l'âme noircie d'Arthur, il lui reprendra son trône._

La blonde soupira un bon coup, comme si protéger Hermione de ses démons intérieur n'était déjà pas assez compliqué. Ils allaient devoir faire face à un roi en mal de pouvoir. Elle amena alors Lancelot au reste du groupe pour qu'il termine son histoire devant tous. Il expliqua alors qu'Arthur tenait à récupérer la dague d'Hermione de façon à pouvoir compléter son épée. C'était, pour lui, un bon moyen de s'assurer de ses pleins pouvoirs avant de retour du mage.

Ils s'inquiétèrent alors tous pour Hermione qu'ils avaient perdue de vue depuis son besoin d'isolement. C'est en se rendant dans sa chambre qu'ils comprirent qu'Arthur les avait devancés, deux chaises étaient renversées et un choc était visible contre le mur avec un tableau sur le sol. Ils fouillèrent alors le château sans pour autant arriver à la retrouver ce qui les alarma encore plus. Lancelot les rejoignit dans le parc à côté du château.

 _\- Voici Alec, c'est un des chevaliers d'Arthur au courant pour l'épée. Il était derrière la porte pendant qu'Arthur discutait avec Hermione._

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers le jeune chevalier qui avait choisi d'être loyal à Lancelot et non à son propre roi.

 _\- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien quand elle l'a laissé rentrer. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, les portes sont assez épaisses ici, vous savez. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a fini par assommer Arthur. En sortant de sa chambre, elle nous a fait subir la même chose avant de partir en courant. Elle avait l'air affolé si vous voulez mon avis._

 _\- Si elle commence à perdre le contrôle, c'est plus que des pertes de consciences que nous devons craindre,_ énonça Regina.

Tous savaient que la sorcière disait vrai. Il fallait retrouver rapidement Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle ne blesse personne. Si jamais elle venait à le faire, même de manière involontaire, ils savaient très bien qu'elle s'en voudrait. C'était le genre d'événement à éviter s'ils voulaient qu'elle reste de leur côté.

 **-0-**

Arthur avait fini, de son côté, par retrouver Hermione. Elle n'avait pas utilisé sa magie et avait marché dans la forêt pour s'éloigner du château. L'un de ses chevaliers l'avait traquée jusqu'à un ruisseau où elle s'était arrêtée pour tenter de se rafraichir. Arthur s'approcha alors d'elle, sa main sur son épée, prêt à la dégainer en cas de besoin.

 _\- Tu vas me donner ta dague !_ cria-t-il.

La jeune sorcière ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un côté, elle aurait pu utiliser ses connaissance en Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour agir, d'un autre côté, elle avait une surdose de magie à utiliser. Pourtant, la simple idée d'utiliser la magie l'effrayait, elle avait plus que peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir. Elle craignait de tuer Arthur, certes il n'était plus le gentil roi qu'elle avait rencontrée. Pourtant la Gryffondor savait que son envie de meurtre n'était pas une bonne chose.

 _\- Obéis, ou je te tuerais ainsi que les tiens._

 _\- Même si je le voulais, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas ! C'était plus sûr pour que je ne fasse de mal à personne, je l'ai confiée à la famille._

C'était dans un élan d'espoir qu'Hermione avait dit cela. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas la dague avec elle, il la laisserait en paix. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il dégaina alors son épée et plaça la pointe cassée mais tranchante sous la gorge de la jeune femme. Tétanisée, elle n'osa pas bouger ou même répliquer.


	45. Un cœur entre les mains

**Disclaimer** : _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes bétas : Harley et Zarbi

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Un cœur entre les mains**

Hermione pouvait sentir le froid de la lame sous sa gorge. La jeune sorcière savait que les épées dans le genre d'Excalibur pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs. Qui pouvait savoir ce que celle-ci pourrait lui faire avec une simple égratignure ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de ce sortir de ce sale pas. Pourtant, elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule, quelqu'un, non, plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient vers eux. La Gryffondor aperçut Sirius et Remus qui venaient enfin de la retrouver. Elle qui rêvait d'être seule, cette fois elle était plus qu'heureuse que Remus ainsi que Sirius aient des talents de pisteur hors du commun.

L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban fut le premier à tenter de viser l'épée pour l'éloigner de la gorge de la jeune sorcière. De son côté, Remus envoyait son patronus chercher le reste du groupe. D'autres bras ne seraient pas de trop dans une situation comme celle-ci. Le sortilège lancé par Sirius n'eut aucun effet et sembla être totalement absorbé par la lame. Il en grogna d'impuissance. Remus tenta alors de viser Arthur en personne, mais sa magie fut comme attirée par l'épée. Rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ne semblait avoir d'effet. Et s'approcher en personne mettrait la vie d'Hermione en danger.

 _\- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et, roi ou pas roi, je te tuerais de mes propres mains_. hurla Sirius à Arthur.

 _\- Et il ne sera pas le seul._ ajouta Remus qui, pour la première fois, avait véritablement un air menaçant.

 _\- Comme si vous me faisiez peur…_ ricana le roi.

 _\- Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas seuls !_ finit alors Hermione, laissant son regard aller vers la forêt derrière les deux sorciers.

Le reste du groupe se révéla alors, encerclant totalement Hermione et Arthur. Ce dernier se sentit totalement pris au piège et comprit qu'il allait devoir agir vite s'il voulait avoir encore une chance de gagner de combat. Il changea alors la donne en attirant Hermione à lui, lui plaçant la lame sous la gorge. Il était à deux doigts de lui trancher celle-ci. La jeune sorcière osait à peine avaler sa salive. Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione comprit que personne n'oserait bouger d'un pouce de crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

 _\- Maman …_ murmura presque la sorcière en regardant Regina.

Cette dernière semblait brisée de ne pas pouvoir agir pour sauver sa fille. C'était plus que frustrant que de ne pas pouvoir aider celle qui lui avait apportée tout le bonheur dont elle avait toujours rêvé, de ne pas pouvoir aider sa propre enfant. Hermione menait son propre combat, elle luttait contre les ténèbres en elle qui grandissaient à chaque minute. Tous purent voir qu'elle perdait ce combat, son regard devint alors froid et emplit d'une soif de sang. Sirius avait déjà vu ce genre de regard : chez Voldemort en personne et cela lui glaça le sang.

La jeune sorcière se retourna alors brusquement, Arthur ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle oppose une quelconque résistance et fut totalement pris de court. Tout se passa alors en quelques millièmes de secondes : Hermione plongea sa main dans la poitrine d'Arthur et lui arracha le cœur. Il brillait d'un rouge vif tacheté de noir ici et là. La jeune sorcière le regardait comme en totale extase devant ce qu'elle avait dans le creux de sa main.

 _\- Hermione, ne fait pas cette erreur. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Rappelle-toi de Merida, tu ne l'as pas tuée, tu as fait le bon choix. Tu peux le refaire._

Emma venait de dire ces quelques phrases sans même reprendre son souffle. Il fallait qu'elle aide celle qu'elle avait en face d'elle. C'était Hermione qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas abandonner sa magie, sans elle, Emma aurait perdu une partie d'elle-même. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait était qu'Hermione perde aussi une partie de son âme : son innocence. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas passé à l'acte, tout était encore possible. Henry fut alors celui qui s'approcha très doucement de la jeune sorcière. Les yeux étaient tournés sur lui et tous espéraient qu'il saurait la convaincre.

 _\- Mione, je sais que contrôler les ténèbres en toi ne doit rien avoir de simple. Mais je veux que tu te concentres sur une chose, sur un souvenir qui, je l'espère te calmera et referma cette boite de Pandore._

Henry se plaça alors entre Arthur et Hermione, il ne tenta pas de prendre le cœur de la main de la Ténébreuse. Tout ce qu'il fit fut d'attirer son regard dans le sien. Le jeune homme voulait toute l'attention de sa sorcière.

 _\- Je veux que tu repenses au bal, à notre danse. Je veux que tu te souviennes de cette sensation d'être dans une bulle, dans un monde à part où rien ne peux t'arriver._

Les yeux sombres d'Hermione se fixèrent alors totalement sur ceux d'Henry. On pouvait voir la lumière battre petit à petit l'obscurité. La chaleur et la douceur de la Gryffondor refirent leur apparition dans son regard. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle se battait et elle gagnait. Pourtant, elle eut un sursaut où tous crurent qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Sa main resserra le cœur d'Arthur juste assez pour lui faire lâcher prise sur Excalibur. Henry récupéra l'épée avant que Sirius ne lance un « Petrificus Totalus » sur le roi.

 _\- Tu peux remettre son cœur dans sa poitrine maintenant ma chérie,_ déclara doucement Regina, faisant un pas en avant vers sa fille

Henry lui fit signe de ne pas approcher plus près. Lui pouvait toujours voir le visage d'Hermione, toujours froid malgré la douceur de son regard. Elle n'avait pas encore repris totalement le contrôle d'elle-même et c'était trop lui demander que de remettre ce cœur en place. Sans un mot supplémentaire, le jeune homme posa son front contre celui d'Hermione, fermant les yeux. Etrangement, elle l'imita, se laissant aller auprès de lui. Il prit alors le cœur dans une de ses mains avant de mettre son autre main dans celle d'Hermione.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme si le poids du monde venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. Le reste du groupe se détendit également. Emma et Regina ne pouvaient qu'être fières d'Henry en cet instant précis.


	46. Le Retour de Merlin

**Disclaimer** : _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes bétas : Harley et Zarbi

Merci à sebferga, 0209Mag, Zarbi, MissHarpie et AlineGranger pour vos reviews

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Le Retour de Merlin**

Henry rouvrit alors les yeux et remarqua que plusieurs larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de la sorcière. Il soupira un bon coup, le jeune homme aurait tout donné pour prendre le fardeau qui incombait Hermione. Il se sentait impuissant et tentait de tout faire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était son soutien. C'était un fait établi à présent, Henry était un des piliers d'Hermione. Il déposa alors délicatement le cœur sur le sol sans quitter la Gryffondor des yeux. Le jeune homme la prit alors contre lui, s'écartant un peu du groupe pour laisser Hermione respirer.

Regina s'approcha alors du cœur d'Arthur et le ramassa. Elle devait le remettre dans la poitrine du roi mais n'en avait guère l'envie. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'elle le fit, s'assurant ainsi que cet épisode fâcheux était bel et bien derrière eux. Ils marchèrent alors en silence vers le château, le roi à une certaine distance d'Hermione. Lancelot ayant vu la scène de ses propres yeux, il expliqua qu'il se chargerait du jugement d'Arthur avec des nobles et d'autres chevaliers. Excalibur et son aspect à moitié complète avait suffi à convaincre la population que le roi n'était qu'un simple menteur avide de pouvoirs.

 _\- Il reste notre roi selon nos lois. Même jugé coupable, il nous faudra un appui de taille pour éviter une guerre civile entre loyalistes et nous._ expliqua Lancelot.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'un appui de taille pour toi ?_ demanda Emma.

 _\- Merlin. Ce serait l'idéal._

Emma baissa alors les yeux, elle se doutait bien que cette réponse allait être émise par le chevalier. Personne n'oserait s'opposer au magicien. Cela rétablirait la paix et éviterait des morts inutiles. Arthur gloussait alors dans son coin, il se pensait intouchable et cela irrita tous les membres du groupe. Hermione, redevenue totalement elle-même et calme, s'avança doucement pour prendre la parole.

 _\- Je pense qu'on peut le faire, Emma et moi en mélangeant nos magies._

 _\- On a déjà essayé Hermione, c'était pas assez puissant !_ enonça la blonde.

 _\- Parce que je n'étais pas à mon maximum. Je retenais la magie en moi par peur. Mais si ça peut permettre de rentrer chez nous alors je veux bien ressayer. Si Henry reste avec m…_

 _\- Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle,_ sourit le jeune homme.

Ils se dirigèrent tous d'un pas assuré vers l'arbre. Le stress commençait à monter chez la jeune sorcière mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. La simple sensation de se sentir soutenue par Henry la soulageait. Emma et Hermione s'avancèrent de concert devant l'édifice naturel et se concentrèrent. Emma commença à émettre une vague d'énergie magique et fut rapidement suivit par Hermione qui se contrôla totalement. Remus et Sirius eurent alors l'idée de s'ajouter et un flot de magie sortit de leurs baguettes pour s'aligner avec ceux des deux femmes.

 _\- Il ne faut pas croiser les effluves …_ rit alors Henry.

 _\- Pardon ?_ demanda Regina.

 _\- Désolé, j'ai pensé à GhostBusters. Je crois que mon esprit tente de décompresser comme il peut._

Le jeune homme fit alors rire sa mère. Cette petite touche d'humour était la bienvenue avec la tension qui régnait. On pouvait ressentir toute la magie blanche qui émanait de l'arbre, il semblait que les deux hommes avaient effectué un sortilège de guérison pendant qu'Emma et Hermione se concentrait sur le fait d'annuler la malédiction en elle-même. Une grande lumière blanche commença en se prononcer avant d'englober l'arbre au complet.

Le quatuor stoppa alors ses effets, attendant de voir s'ils avaient réussi ou non. La lumière mit alors plusieurs minutes avant de s'apaiser, mais elle avait quelque chose de relaxant et de paisible. Une forme apparut à travers la lumière, prenant les contours d'un homme avant de disparaître totalement. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec un homme le teint mâte, semblant assez jeune, tout du moins trop pour être Merlin à leurs yeux et affichant un grand sourire de soulagement.

 _\- Je vous remercie, cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais votre venue,_ s'exclama-t-il.

 _\- Vous êtes Merlin ?_ demanda Regina.

 _\- C'est exact._

Instinctivement, Sirius, Remus et Hermione s'inclinèrent. Pour tous, Merlin était un sorcier de légende. Pourtant, c'était bien plus que cela pour ceux venant de Poudlard ou simplement du monde magique d'Angleterre. Le magicien s'approcha alors des deux sorciers et de la sorcière et leur fit signe qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de montrer autant de respect. Regardant Sirius et Remus, il exprima alors sa fierté pour ce qu'est devenu la magie d'un monde pourtant si ancré dans la normalité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à un tel développement de ce pouvoir. Merlin regarda alors Hermione et s'exprima d'une voix douce.

 _\- Tu as un grand avenir qui se prépare pour toi jeune sorcière. Ne baisse pas les bras face aux difficultés qui se trouvent sur ton chemin._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, me retirer cette magie qui me ronge ?_

 _\- Le fait que tu ais accès à tous les types de magies est un avantage. J'entends par là magie blanche comme magie noire ainsi que le genre avec ou sans baguette._

 _\- Je prends donc cela pour un non._

C'était le dernier espoir qu'avait Hermione de se défaire de ce poids qui pèse sur ses épaules. Même si Merlin lui disait qu'elle aurait un avantage à avoir cette magie, cela ne lui redonnait pas le sourire. Elle allait devoir vivre avec qui la dévore de l'intérieur. Regina rejoignit alors sa fille, posant une main sur son épaule.

 _\- Je suis désolée, pour tout ce qui t'arrive. J'aurais dû rester en dehors de ta vie, ça t'aurait évité de subir un tel fléau._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ta faute maman. Je ne regrette pas ma découverte de Storybrooke, de toi, d'Henry et j'en passe. Au fond de moi, je sais que ce sera un point pour nous contre Voldemort, il faut juste que je mette de côté tous les aspects négatifs. Ça viendra à force._

L'ancienne reine déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Autant de courage dans une si jeune fille était un miracle en soit. Le tout maintenant était de rentrer et de tout faire pour que le calme continue de régner.


	47. Rentrer à la maison

**Disclaimer** : _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes bétas : Harley et Zarbi

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88 pour ta review qui fait plaisir à lire, je fais au mieux pour diminuer au maximum les fautes

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Rentrer à la maison**

La foule s'était réunie en masse pour accueillir le magicien. Après de longues minutes d'acclamations ininterrompus et d'applaudissements, le calme revint enfin. Merlin prit le temps de discuter à part avec Arthur tout en se rendant compte, de lui-même, du cœur assombri du souverain. Il était profondément déçu que les choses aient évolué ainsi. Il se retourna alors vers le groupe et se plaça aux côtés de Lancelot. Il assura officiellement qu'il se chargerait personnellement du jugement de l'ancien roi pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Merlin se tourna alors vers Hermione, Sirius et Remus.

 _\- Je sais qu'un grand combat se prépare pour vos proches, un combat sorciers contre sorciers._

 _\- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus pour tout vous dire,_ énonça Remus.

 _\- J'y songerais. Je préfère laisser les choses se dérouler d'elles-mêmes. Pourtant, j'ai une dette envers vous. Je serais à vos côtés si je juge que vous en avez réellement besoin._

 _\- Ça c'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle_ ! s'écria presque Sirius.

Merlin lui accorda un grand sourire. Il se ravissait de l'éternelle bonne humeur du sorcier en face de lui. Il leur expliqua alors qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer dans leur monde. Le magicien les emmena là où se trouvait autrefois l'arbre qui fut sa prison.

 _\- Le chemin de retour sera simple mais retrouver une vie normale sera une autre difficulté qui vous attend._

Laissant le groupe sur cette phrase plus que mystérieuse, il s'écarta et fit apparaître un portail menant directement à Storybrooke. Après quelques au-revoir, ils furent tous de retour dans leur monde d'origine. Hermione souffla un bon coup, cela lui faisait tellement de bien de voir un endroit connu. Snow et David vinrent à leur rencontre et après l'explication des péripéties, le couple expliqua alors qu'ils n'étaient partis qu'une semaine. Recomptant silencieusement, la Gryffondor réalisa qu'il lui restait une semaine avant de reprendre les cours à Poudlard.

La sorcière commença alors à paniquer en comprenant qu'elle allait devoir retourner à l'école avec le côté sombre qu'elle avait à présent en elle. Henry lui saisit alors immédiatement la main pour la calmer. Cela marcha. Mais Hermione gardait cette crainte en elle. Après tout, Henry ne serait pas à ses côtés pour l'apaiser une fois en classe. La jeune femme ne savait pas non plus si elle devait ou non en parler à ses professeurs et à ses amis. Elle craignait qu'on la prenne pour un monstre. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle fut alors sortie de ses funestes pensées par Sirius et Remus.

 _\- On va rentrer au Square Grimmaurd pour voir ce qui s'est passé ici pendant notre absence._ commença Sirius _._

 _\- Je vais également passer chez Dumbledore pour l'informer de ton état Hermione, si tu me le permets._ continua Remus.

La sorcière hocha alors la tête. Ils expliquèrent alors qu'ils reviendraient tous deux dès le lendemain pour les tenir également au courant. Regina fut la première à les remercier pour leur aide. Ruby, tout comme Belle, envoyèrent un grand sourire respectivement à Remus et à Sirius avant qu'ils ne transplanèrent.

Un profond besoin d'être seule envahit alors Hermione qui prit ses distances face au groupe. Elle s'installa sur le sommet de la bibliothèque, ne regardant rien d'autre que l'horizon. La jeune femme avait toujours su rester mesurée et calme. Mais là, elle devait lutter contre quelque chose d'inconnu. Une bonne centaine de questions lui passaient par l'esprit : Saura-t-elle se contrôler ? Ses amis resteront-ils avec elle, même maintenant ? Sera-t-elle la même pour cette année ?

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas autant de torturer l'esprit, tu sais ?_ dit doucement Regina qui connaissait assez bien sa fille pour savoir où elle se réfugiait.

 _\- C'est plus fort que moi. Je réfléchis trop parfois._

 _\- On a encore une semaine devant nous. Je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider à contrôler ton énergie et les vagues de ténèbres qui pourraient t'envahir._

 _\- Merci maman, pour tout._

Elle fonça alors dans le creux des bras de Regina. Le soir arriva alors assez rapidement. Pendant que tous dormaient profondément, pour se remettre de ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps, il restait toujours une personne incapable de dormir : Hermione. Ce n'était pas l'hyperactivité de son esprit qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le sommeil mais ses capacités de Ténébreuse. Tout comme cela lui était arrivé dans l'autre monde, elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle se faufila alors jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour y lire tout le restant de la nuit.

Le lendemain, le groupe n'eut pas encore le temps de se remettre totalement que Remus et Sirius vinrent apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

 _\- Harry a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs pas très loin de chez lui_. expliqua calmement Sirius.

 _\- Quoi ?_ cria presque Hermione.

 _\- Il va bien,_ ajouta hâtivement Remus. _Son cousin a été un peu sonné par contre. Il va être convoqué pour une audience pour utilisation de la magie avant l'âge légal et en présence d'un moldu._

La sorcière étouffa un grognement. Elle serra les poings mais se contrôla. Aucune volute de magie ne fut émise. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre totalement son calme.

 _\- On sait qui les a envoyés ?_

 _\- Non, Dumbledore soupçonne des employés du Ministère qui voudraient faire taire Harry et son annonce du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui._ reprit Remus.

C'était une théorie qui tenait le coup. Après tout, même s'il avait survécu, c'était aussi un moyen de le discréditer via le procès. Hermione soupira. Les ennuis ne faisaient alors que commencer pour cette nouvelle année qui approchait comme chaque année après tout.

 _\- Je me demande si c'est sage que je retourne à Poudlard, surtout avec le climat tendu…_ enonça Hermione.

 _\- S'il y a bien un endroit, en plus de Storybrooke, qui pourra t'aider à te contrôler, c'est Poudlard._ Ajouta Sirius.

Le sourire de son meilleur ami signifiait clairement qu'il était totalement d'accord avec lui. Cette nouvelle année qui approchait n'était pas de bon augure. Hermione sentait qu'un danger approchait. Un frisson accompagna son mauvais pressentiment.


	48. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer** : _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes bétas : Harley et Zarbi

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88 et à AlineGranger pour vos reviews

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Retrouvailles**

La jeune femme commençait à entrevoir l'avenir proche qui se profilait devant elle. Hermione sentait qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éloigner du confort et de la sécurité que lui insufflaient Storybrooke. Elle prit tout son temps pour faire ses valises. D'ici peu de temps, elle serait à Poudlard et allait devoir faire face à de nouvelles difficultés. Avant toute chose, Sirius et Remus avaient prévu de l'amener au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient y retrouver Harry, Ron et d'autres amis sur place. Ainsi, Hermione retrouverait ses proches et auraient le temps de leur expliquer une partie, au moins, des changements qui avaient eu lieu.

Il avait été établi que les deux hommes feraient le lien entre la ville et l'école. Certes, l'envoi d'hiboux était toujours possible mais pour de grands événements, parler en face à face serait plus simple. Par ailleurs, Sirius comme Remus étaient plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir retourner dans cette ville. L'un comme l'autre avaient des liens avec deux femmes qu'ils avaient hâte de revoir.

 _\- Il est temps d'y aller Hermione,_ énonça Remus qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

 _\- J'arrive, j'arrive._

 _\- J'ai le droit à un au-revoir quand même !_ sourit alors Henry.

Tous attendaient devant la maison. Une pointe d'angoisse et d'appréhension pouvait être ressentie dans l'air. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui allait se passer pour Hermione. La jeune sorcière esquiva tous les regards effrayés qui s'abattaient sur elle pour foncer dans les bras d'Henry. Elle lui accorda un léger mais tendre baiser. Elle resta quelques minutes supplémentaires dans les bras de Regina, puis dans ceux de Robin avant de dire au revoir également à Roland.

 _\- Tu vas me manquer toi aussi, petit bonhomme_. Lui dit-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

 _\- Mione, mione !_ répondit l'enfant, comprenant qu'elle allait s'en aller.

La jeune sorcière tourna alors son regard vers Robin.

 _\- Prend soin d'eux, ils ont besoin de toi, tous les quatre, papa._

A l'énonciation de cette appellation, tous se mirent à sourire. Regina en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Toutefois, elle aurait mis cela sur les hormones si on lui en avait fait la remarque. La sorcière et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent alors légèrement pour pouvoir transplaner sans problème. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit coin de la rue devant le Quartier Général. Hermione respira un bon coup avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Elle arriva en face d'Harry et de Ron. Ce fut immédiatement qu'elle fonça dans les bras de ces deux derniers. Ils furent alors étonnés mais la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Les trois adolescents étaient plus qu'heureux de se retrouver. Les autres membres de l'Ordre comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Molly s'avança doucement vers Sirius et Remus.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_ demanda la matriarche.

 _\- Oui Molly. Elle va bien. Certaines choses sont justes un peu différentes maintenant._ répondit Remus.

 _\- Comment ça ? Quelles choses ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas à nous d'en parler Molly. Hermione vous racontera ce qu'elle désire partager._ ajouta Sirius.

La jeune femme se sentait au centre de tous les regards et en perdait sa confiance en elle. Elle avait tout pour être une sorcière accomplie, encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait autant de pouvoir. Pourtant, quand elle regardait la baguette qui se trouvait dans sa main, elle se demandait si cette dernière lui était encore utile. Les regards toujours sur elle, Hermione n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. Sentant ses jambes trembler, elle fit apparaître une chaise derrière elle. Cette dernière se matérialisa dans une aura et une brume volette.

 _\- Co … Comment tu as fait ça Mione ?_ questionna Ron.

 _\- C'est une très très très longue histoire._

Hermione comprit que cet argument n'allait pas être suffisant pour calmer les centaines de questions qui devaient venir à l'esprit de ses amis.

 _\- Disons simplement,_ reprit-elle, _que mes vacances ont été à l'image de mes années à Poudlard._

Elle lança alors un grand sourire à tous. La Gryffondor savait que d'ici demain, avec son retour à l'école, les choses allaient grandement se compliquer.

* * *

Note : Chapitre un peu court mais, je pense nécessaire à la transition Storybrooke - Poudlard


	49. Ombrage

**Disclaimer** : _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes bétas : Harley et Zarbi

Merci à blackwidow90legolas88 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : Ombrage**

Un immense silence s'empara de la salle. Hermione n'avait plus aligné un seul mot. A dire vrai, elle ne savait même pas par où elle aurait dû commencer son histoire. Molly s'approcha alors doucement de la jeune sorcière. C'était avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Pourtant, Hermione la repoussa aussi délicatement que possible. Elle aurait adoré se faufiler dans les bras de la Matriarche Weasley mais la Gryffondor était bien trop effrayée de ce que sa magie aurait pu faire sans tout le contrôle qu'elle s'efforçait d'avoir.

 _\- J'ai un peu changé pendant cet été. Harry et Ron vous en ont peut-être parlé. J'ai découvert que j'avais été adopté et j'ai retrouvé ma mère biologique. Enfin, elle m'a trouvé pour être exacte._

 _\- Non, ils n'ont rien dit !_ s'exclama Fred en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

Hermione lança un grand sourire à ses amis. Ils avaient tenu à ce que ce soit elle qui décide de parler de sa vie privée. Et puis, Ron, il savait que ses deux frères auraient eu du mal à croire un seul mot de l'histoire d'Hermione si c'était lui qui l'avait racontée.

 _\- Vous vous entendez bien ?_ demanda Molly, plus que concernée par le bien-être de la jeune femme.

 _\- Elle est géniale. C'est une sorcière mais pas comme nous nous l'entendons. Elle vient d'une autre dimension et pratique uniquement la magie sans baguette._

Personne n'interrompit la Gryffondor pendant qu'elle raconta toute son histoire. Elle prit le temps d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis le début de son arrivée à Storybrooke. Hermione raconta l'histoire de sa mère qui inspira des contes de fée, sorcière qu'elle avait réussi à reconstruire un peu avec sa grossesse en cours. Arriva alors le temps d'expliquer l'histoire de Rumple. Elle prit le temps de prendre une pause avant de relater l'histoire de la dague.

 _\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as de la Magie Noire en toi ?_ questionna Arthur.

 _\- Oui, je la contrôle, enfin je m'en sors pour le moment._

 _\- Elle s'en sort même très bien_ , ajouta Sirius.

La jeune femme respira un bon coup. Elle expliqua alors son arrivée à Camelot et sa rencontre avec le Roi Arthur. Remus et Sirius durent approuver ce qu'elle disait pour appuyer son récit. L'un comme l'autre, étant présents, ils ne pouvaient qu'admettre l'effet qu'être dans un tel lieu produisait. Ce fut quand Hermione dit le nom de Merlin que tous les dévisagèrent.

 _\- Elle ne ment pas,_ expliqua Remus. _J'étais là, ainsi que Sirius, quand elle, une autre sorcière ainsi que nous deux l'avons sortis de sa prison._

 _\- On parle de notre Merlin ?_

Ils hochèrent alors la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Les Weasley ainsi qu'Harry étaient ébahis par tout ce qu'avait vécu Hermione pendant ses vacances. Pourtant, aucun n'avait peur d'Hermione, elle restait la même à leurs yeux et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. La nuit arriva alors assez rapidement, la jeune sorcière avait à peine réussi à manger pendant le repas. Elle avait simplement écouté les péripéties d'Harry sans pour autant réagir. Pendant la nuit, tous dormirent paisiblement sauf Hermione. Elle fut alors rejointe par Dumbledore.

 _\- Des problèmes pour dormir, Miss Granger ?_

 _\- Je n'ai plus sommeil, enfin, plus comme avant, professeur._

Ils discutèrent alors pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Hermione fut ravie d'avoir de la compagnie, une compagnie autre que l'esprit de Rumple bien entendu. Il finit alors en lui rappelant que son bureau lui serait toujours ouvert, de jours comme de nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était déjà debout quand Molly la rejoignit dans la cuisine. La jeune femme avait profité d'être levée tôt pour préparer une bonne partie du petit déjeuner. Molly ne put que s'en réjouir, il était très rare qu'elle n'ait qu'à se lever et à s'asseoir à table. Ce n'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé depuis qu'elle avait eu son premier fils. C'était le jour J, ils allaient tous aller à la gare pour commencer, dans le cas d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, leur cinquième année. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment cela allait se dérouler avec le retour de Voldemort en perspective.

Le train parut particulièrement long à Hermione qui était plus qu'anxieuse de se retrouver dans son école. Elle avait beau adorer le château, elle n'y avait pas celui qui était capable de la calmer : Henry. Le repas dans la Grande Salle fut également une épreuve de plus à passer avec tout ce remue-ménage autour d'elle. Arriva alors le moment de la présentation du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

 _\- Ca va être compliqué de rester calme avec une femme comme elle en professeur,_ expliqua Hermione à ses amis.

 _\- On sera là pour t'aider, Mione. T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer._

Les quelques mots de Ron rassurèrent Hermione. Cela lui fit du bien de se sentir soutenue. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ses amis qu'elle parvint à tenir lors du premier mois de cours. Ombrage mit les nerfs de tous à vif. Ce fut en remarquant l'état de la main d'Harry, un soir dans la salle commune, qu'Hermione faillit craquer et foncer dans les appartements du démon rose.

 _\- Donne-moi ta main, Harry._ Dit-elle simplement après avoir pris un temps pour se calmer.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Avec le regard qu'elle lui lança, le jeune Potter comprit qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir à sa demande. Ce fut après quelques secondes de concentration qu'elle réussit à canaliser son énergie pour guérir totalement la main de son ami. Il lui accorda une accolade et un grand sourire. C'était un moyen comme un autre de tenir tête à la tortionnaire qui leur servait de professeur.


	50. Un moment de détente

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Chapitre non corrigé

Merci à AlineGranger et à shunshu pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Un moment de détente**

Hermione était contente d'elle, non seulement elle avait résisté à l'envie d'écraser Ombrage comme une limace sur un mur mais elle avait aussi réussi à canaliser son énergie pour guérir Harry. Elle attendait avec impatience le lendemain pour voir l'expression sur le visage de ladite sorcière quand elle remarquera l'absence de cicatrice sur la main du Gryffondor. C'était un moment jouissif quand le tyran en rose remarqua justement que son châtiment avait été aussi rapidement effacé.

 _\- Qui vous a soigné, Monsieur Potter ?_

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Professeur Ombrage,_ répondit Harry avec un immense sourire partagé à Hermione.

 _\- Vous n'insinuez pas que vous infligez des punitions physiques à vos élèves !?_ S'exclama Hermione avec une lueur de défis dans le regard.

 _\- Je … Monsieur Potter,_ dit-elle en retournant son attention sur Harry, _je vous ordonne de me dire qui vous a soigné votre main. Est-ce l'infirmière ? Ou encore le Professeur McGonagall ?_

Son ton avait monté d'un cran, pour autant, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle se trompait totalement. Hermione gardait le sourire aux lèvres et tous les élèves comprirent qu'ils jouaient ouvertement avec les nerfs d'Ombrage. Même les Serpentards prenaient un malin plaisir à cette scène, aucun n'appréciaient ses cours après tout. Hermione se leva alors soudainement, Harry vit cette étincelle de défi augmenter au fil des minutes. Il espérait de tout cœur que son amie serait capable de se contrôler, même en face d'Ombrage. C'était, en soi, plus que compliqué avec une telle femme.

 _\- Je suis la responsable de cette guérison._ Annonça ouvertement la jeune sorcière.

 _\- Mais oui, Miss Granger. Navrée mais je ne pense pas qu'une sorcière de votre rang soit capable d'une telle chose._

Personne ne sut si par rang, Ombrage entendait le sang moldu dont était censée être issue Hermione ou simplement son année scolaire. Pourtant, Hermione ne lâcha rien, elle resta simplement debout sans montrer une once de la magie qu'elle avait en elle. Elles se firent face pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la fin du cours ne soit annoncée. Personne ne sut si Ombrage avait écourtée le cours simplement par hantise d'un conflit qui se généraliserait ou bien par peur d'Hermione elle-même. En effet, la jeune sorcière ne se serait jamais permise de tenir tête à un professeur mais elle ne considérait pas Ombrage comme telle et laissait ses pulsions se libérer un peu.

 _\- Alors là, Mione, bravo !_ S'exclama Ron en sortant du cours.

 _\- C'était génial, Hermione !_ Vint lui dire Nevile.

Les acclamations se poursuivirent pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les joues rouges d'Hermione ne s'attenues. A la fin de la semaine qui suivie, plusieurs élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver un moyen d'apprendre à se défendre. Les cours ne servant plus à cela avec Ombrage, ils devaient trouver un réel professeur. Après cette réunion plus qu'houleuses avec divers Gyrffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, Hermione se balada en compagnie de ses amis dans la ville de sorciers. Ce fut en cet instant qu'elle vit deux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien dans le coin de la rue.

 _\- Maman ? Henry ?_

Sans ajouter un mot, la jeune femme fonça vers sa mère et son compagnon pour aller dans leurs bras. Sans s'inquiéter de la réaction de ses amis, la sorcière embrassa Henry qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser. Ginny laissa un petit gloussement sortir quand certains garçons détournèrent le regard.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

 _\- C'est moi qui les aie amenés,_ s'exclama Remus qui s'afficha.

Hermione ne put qu'accorder une accolade à son ancien professeur. Ce dernier avait bien compris, via les lettres d'Harry, que le self-control de son amie était mis à rue d'épreuve avec Ombrage. C'était gagné, rien que de voir ces deux visages familiers avaient eu l'effet calmant escompté chez la jeune femme. Elle passa alors doucement une de ses mains sur le ventre plus qu'arrondi de sa mère. Regina était, à présent, enceinte de 6 mois. Elle regarda Harry et ses amis, de loin, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle resterait avec eux.

 _\- C'est qui à côté de Remus ?_ Demanda Ginny.

 _\- La femme c'est la mère biologique d'Hermione. Le garçon à côté, c'est Henry, son copain, mais ça je pense que tu l'avais devinée !_

Ginny ne put que rire à la remarque d'Harry. Elle était contente de voir son amie retrouver les gens qui la comprenaient. Le Weasley avait mal pris, au départ, d'être tenue à l'écart de la vie d'Hermione qu'elle considérait comme sa propre sœur. Mais elle avait su s'adapter et faire la part des choses.

Hermione n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux avec ce qu'elle avait vécu pour la rentrée. Elle expliqua alors le cas d'Ombrage à sa mère, Remus et à Henry. Elle raconta également le cas de la main d'Harry.

 _\- Elle torture ses élèves et personne ne dit quoi que ce soit ?_ Demanda Regina.

 _\- Ils ne peuvent pas dire grand-chose, elle est envoyée par le Ministre en personne, jamais elle ne sera condamnée pour quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Et tu as réussi à soigner la main d'Harry ?_ Demanda Henry.

 _\- Oui, j'étais vraiment contente de moi pour le coup. Et ça a plus qu'agacer Ombrage donc c'était un coup double pour moi._

Henry ne pouvait qu'être fier de celle qui lui faisait face. Elle avait su se retenir de faire du mal à une femme que même lui détestait déjà. Et dire qu'il y avait peu, Hermione avait failli écraser le cœur de deux personnes, dont une totalement innocente. Harry s'approcha alors doucement du groupe, accompagné par Ron et Ginny. La jeune sorcière fit alors les présentations, plus que fière de la famille qu'elle avait à présent.


	51. Entrainement et nouveaux arrivants

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Chapitre non corrigé

Merci à AlineGranger et à Lenalee pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : Entrainement et nouveaux arrivants**

Hermione se sentait enfin bien depuis son retour à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était malheureuse au château, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Maintenant qu'elle avait Henry et sa mère en face d'elle, la jeune sorcière comprit alors qu'elle ne se sentait complète qu'en leur présence à tous les deux. La Gryffondor affichait un grand sourire qui n'échappa à personne. Un certain Serpentard passa à côté du groupe, laissant une oreille et un œil traîner. Comprenant alors que la femme brune était la mère d'Hermione, il réalisa qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la Sang de Bourbe qu'il pensait. Drago allait devoir faire ses recherches dessus.

Une fois l'effervescence des retrouvailles atténuée, Regina laissa Henry avec les amis d'Hermione pour prendre sa fille quelque peu à part. Une fois totalement rassurée sur le bien-être de sa fille, l'ancienne reine put alors aborder le sujet qu'elle souhait.

 _\- Robin et moi on voulait que tu sois la première à connaître le prénom de ta petite sœur._

 _\- Et donc ? J'ai hâte de savoir !_

 _\- Il nous a fallu pas mal de temps pour nous mettre d'accord, tu t'en doute. Mais on a été unanime sur un seul prénom : Melinda._

La jeune femme prit alors sa mère dans ses bras, elle approuvait ce prénom mais elle était plus qu'honorée d'être la première au courant. Elle ne se faisait aucun souci sur l'avenir de sa petite sœur. Avec des parents comme Robin et Regina et une fratrie comme la sienne, elle serait plus que gâtée et protégée. Ce fut donc avec une mine totalement égayée et avec une joie immense qu'Hermione retourna en cours. Elle était remontée à bloc pour faire face à Ombrage, à tout ce qui se préparait et surtout pour aider Harry à donner des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

 **-0-**

A Storybrooke, les choses ne semblaient pas être plus simples qu'à Poudlard. En effet, Regina et Henry eurent la surprise de voir de nouveaux arrivants dans leur ville à leur retour. Rien ne pouvait rester calme trop longtemps dans cette ville, c'était ainsi. Après avoir compris que toutes ces personnes avaient la même histoire générale et restaient bloquées dans un monde où leurs contes n'évoluaient plus, il fallait trouver un moyen de les loger. Tous les habitants de la ville furent alors recruté pour aider, chaque bras était utile après tout. Cela permettait à Henry de ne plus penser à Hermione, tout du moins un minimum. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Surtout avec ce qui c'était déjà passé.

 _\- Au fait, Belle, comment ça se passe avec le beau brun qui te tourne autour, dis-moi…_ Demanda Ruby à la brunette pendant une petite pause chez Granny.

 _\- Quel beau br… Oh… J'imagine que tu parles de Sirius, c'est ça ?_

Ruby ne put que hocher la tête.

 _\- C'est un gentleman, je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je me méfie maintenant, avec l'histoire de Rumple…_

 _\- Tu devrais foncer, sans vouloir faire un mauvais jeu de mot avec sa forme animal, il est prêt à te suivre partout. Il te dévore du regard à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce._

Belle se mit alors à rougir d'une manière assez prononcée. Il fallait admettre que le brun ne la laissait indifférente. Toutefois, elle craignait de se relancer dans une histoire après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Rumple. Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible de comparer pourtant. Sirius avait passé des années en prison, certes, mais innocent des crimes dont il était accusé. Il était sincère et droit. Un homme bien en sommes. La situation et la conversation commençant à la gêner, Belle changea légèrement de sujet.

 _\- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi et d'un certain sorcier à tendance lycanthrope. Qui sait, tu as peut-être trouvé le loup avec qui tu passeras un bon nombre de pleines lunes !_

Les deux femmes se mirent alors à rire à l'unisson. Aucune des deux ne savaient ce que l'avenir leur apporterait, pourtant, elles profitaient toutes deux des hommes présents dans leurs vies à l'heure actuelle.

 **-0-**

A Poudlard, la résistance face aux cours d'Ombrage s'était alors organisée. Tout du moins, ce qu'Ombrage appelait : « cours ». Grâce à Neville, ils s'étaient appropriés la Salle sur Demande, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir une multitude de mannequins sur lesquels s'entraîner. Hermione préparait à l'avance chaque leçon pour aider Harry à mieux s'organiser. Comme toujours, elle était la tête pendant que lui représentait l'espoir de cette école face à Voldemort. Personne n'était cependant idiot au point de ne pas remarquer les changements chez Hermione.

 _\- On te voit plus utiliser ta baguette, Hermione._ Avait exposé Cho d'un air interrogateur.

 _\- Je … En fait …_ Commença péniblement la jeune sorcière.

 _\- Son aura a trop changé pour sa baguette._ S'exclama Luna. _Je ne pense pas que ça marchera aussi bien qu'avant, mais bon, Hermione n'en a plus besoin maintenant !_

Comme toujours, Hermione était totalement estomaquée par la blondinette. C'était incroyable qu'avec ses propres mots elle arrive aussi bien à décrire la situation. De son côté Hermione avait simplement peur de ne plus réussir à utiliser son ancienne magie. Elle s'était habituée à user de ses mains comme vecteur pour son énergie et plus de sa baguette. Elle servait même de cobaye, armée d'une barrière magique, pour les sorts de ses compagnons. Ainsi elle pouvait dire si la puissance du sort avait augmentée entre deux entraînements. Harry avait pourtant décidé de lui faire tenter une petite expérience un soir où il ne restait qu'eux deux dans la salle sur demande.

 _\- Tu les a vus s'entraîner toute l'après-midi. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il te faut moitié moins de temps que ça pour savoir faire un nouveau sort._

 _\- Avant peut-être Harry mais…_

 _\- Non, pas d'excuse Mione. Tu prends ta baguette dans tes mains et tu penses à ton plus beau souvenir avant d'énoncer l'incantation._

La Gryffondor savait qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix si ce n'était que de tenter sa chance. Harry était aussi têtu qu'elle. Elle ferma alors les yeux et chercha son plus beau souvenir. Plein lui vinrent alors à l'esprit : la rencontre avec sa mère, sa première utilisation de magie sans baguette, l'annonce de la grossesse de Regina, son premier baiser avec Henry. Puis, ce fut comme une évidence, elle trouva son souvenir : le bal avec Henry dans le château d'Arthur.

 _\- Expecto Patronum._

De ses mots sortirent alors une petite fumée blanche de sa baguette avant qu'une loutre ne fit son apparition. Elle avait réussi. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir réussi à utiliser sa baguette qui la mettait dans cet état mais un simple constat : elle arrivait encore à utiliser une magie basée sur le bonheur.

* * *

 **Note** : Désolé de vous avoir laissé en plan pendant tout ce temps. J'ai eut quelque soucis de pages blanches et un IRL assez occupé. Je vous met ce chapitre alors qu'il vient tout juste d'être écrit, en espérant être pardonné. Mais non, Lenalee, je te rassure, je n'abonne pas cette histoire !


	52. Nouveaux problèmes en vue

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes correcteurs : Zarbi et Athena Skywriter !

Merci à Lenalee pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Nouveaux problèmes en vue**

Hermione avait été remotivée par les séances d'entrainement et par la simple compagnie de ses amis. Elle avait l'impression que tout était comme avant. D'un autre côté, elle ne ressentait jamais de regret quant à sa rencontre avec sa mère. La jeune sorcière tentait de voir le meilleur dans toute cette histoire. Ce fut même avec une grande surprise qu'elle se rappela que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vision de Rumple. Harry ne pouvait pas se prétendre aussi heureux qu'elle, il était en proie à de nombreux cauchemars mettant en scène Voldemort.

Hermione avait tout fait pour lui changer les idées et avait même réussi par moment. C'était elle qui remontait le moral de son meilleur ami et grâce à cela, son estime d'elle-même remontait. La Gryffondor craignait de ne jamais réussir à aider ses amis, moralement du moins. Pour autant, elle était redevenue la Hermione d'avant Storybrooke et cela l'aidait à avancer. Cependant, Hermione dut mettre à profit ses nouvelles capacités un soir où un des cauchemars d'Harry fut plus violent que la normale.

 _\- Tu as vu quoi Harry ?_ Demanda la jeune femme, encore en pyjama.

 _\- On aurait dit… Euuuh… Arthur Weasley qui était attaqué dans au Ministère. Dans une salle pleine de… Je ne sais pas… C'était comme des boules de cristal…_

La jeune femme comprit immédiatement d'où il s'agissait pour avoir lu des dizaines de livres sur le Ministère de la Magie. Elle ordonna à Ron d'aider Harry à rejoindre McGonagall. De son côté, elle se changea avec l'aide de sa magie et fonça d'elle-même au ministère pour secourir Arthur. Les Mangemorts ainsi que Nagini étaient encore présents sur les lieux et elle vit le père de ses amis sur le sol, dans un triste état. De colère, elle les envoya à l'autre bout de la salle et dut se retenir d'exploser de rage. Pourtant, elle avait plus urgent : la vie du père de son meilleur ami était en jeu.

 _\- Arthur, vous m'entendez ? C'est moi ! C'est Hermione !_

 _\- Her… Mione…_

 _\- Je vais vous soigner, d'accord ? Mais il faut que vous vous détendiez et que vous me laissez faire._

Il acquiesça légèrement. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix et de toute façon, il avait une totale confiance en la jeune sorcière. Hermione posa alors ses mains, juste au-dessus du rouquin, avant qu'une petite lumière n'en sorte. Elle sentit les muscles d'Arthur se détendre sous la douce lumière. Petit à petit ses plaies les plus graves se refermèrent. Les soins lui demandant trop d'énergie, elle s'attarda sur ce qui était le plus urgent et laissa les autres plaies aux médicomages qui s'occuperaient de lui plus tard.

Ron et Harry avaient, de leur côté, obéi à Hermione. Une fois la directrice de maison prévenue, ils foncèrent chez le directeur qui prévint le reste de la troupe des Weasley avant de faire secourir Arthur via ses propres tableaux. Hermione fut alors rejointe par un groupe d'Aurors qui prirent le blessé avec eux, l'emmenant en lieu sûr. Elle se téléporta alors dans le bureau d'Albus, remarquant que ses pouvoirs de téléportation n'étaient pas atteints par la barrière empêchant le transplanage à l'aller comme au retour.

 _\- Alors ?_ demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

 _\- Il s'en sortira, j'ai préféré le soigner plutôt que de poursuivre les Mangemorts, j'aurais peut-être dû…_

Elle fut alors interrompue par Ginny qui lui fonça dans ses bras pour la remercier mille fois d'avoir sauvé son père. Les autres Weasley se joignirent alors à cette étreinte, remerciant à leur tour Hermione. Harry lui lança un sourire avant que le directeur ne convoque Severus afin que ce dernier n'enseigne l'occlumancie au jeune homme. Hermione souffla alors un bon coup avant d'aller prendre l'air. La jeune femme était consciente du fait qu'ils avaient perdu l'effet de surprise quant à sa magie. Toutefois, elle était fière de ce que sa magie lui avait permis de faire.

Et effectivement, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient bien compris le grand pouvoir détenu par la jeune sorcière. Ils s'empressèrent de prévenir leur Maître.

 **-0-**

Noël approcha alors rapidement. Hermione était totalement décidée à rentrer à Storybrooke pour retrouver sa mère, son père, son frère et surtout Henry. Il lui manquait, c'était un fait. Une fois arrivée dans la ville de Storybrooke alors recouverte de neige, la sorcière fonça dans les bras de son compagnon pour y rester quelques minutes en silence. Ce ne fut qu'une petite heure plus tard qu'elle fut rejointe par Molly, bien décidée à remercier Hermione pour le sauvetage de son mari.

 _\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait Hermione ! Tu… Tu as sauvé mon Arthur ! Je… Je…_ commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- J'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui Molly. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il aille bien._

 _\- Il m'a dit que tu l'avais soigné, que tu avais décidé de rester avec lui et de le rassurer. Sans toi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé._

Hermione se laissa alors enlacer par Molly qui l'étouffa presque. Cette scène fit rire Regina ainsi que d'autres membres de la ville, restés dans les parages par curiosité. Molly proposa alors à la jeune sorcière de venir avec Henry, passer Noël chez les Weasley. Pourtant, Hermione était partagée entre cette idée et celle de passer les fêtes ici avec Regina et le reste de sa famille.

 _\- Et si c'était vous qui veniez dans notre ville pour les fêtes ?_ proposa alors Snow.

 _\- Bonne idée maman !_ continua Emma. _Comme ça tout le monde sera réuni. Y compris certains duos, je pense à deux loups ainsi qu'à un sorcier et une bibliothécaire !_

Les deux femmes ne purent alors que rougir. La décision était alors prise et le 24 décembre, tous se rejoindraient pour fêter Noël. Une fois cela établi, Regina prit alors Hermione à part pour la prévenir du fait que la dague était en sécurité et surtout cachée.

 _\- Rassure-moi maman, tu prends un peu de temps pour te reposer ?_

Hermione dévisagea alors le ventre rond de sa mère, enceinte de 8 mois.

 _\- Je me sentirais bien mieux quand ta sœur sera née !_

Elles rirent alors de bon cœur, sans pour autant se douter que, de leur côté, les Mangemorts avaient prévu de détruire ceux qui pourraient être de redoutables ennemis. Ils ne leur restaient qu'à choisir le bon moment, un moment où tous auraient l'esprit ailleurs qu'au combat.


	53. Descente aux Enfers

**Disclaimer :** _Once upon a time et Harry Potter comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice: Athena Skywriter !

Merci à AlineGranger, au Guest et à Lenalee pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : Descente aux Enfers**

Le jour même de Noel fut marqué de périples. Avant d'avoir pu atteindre la soirée du 25 décembre, la ville fut prise d'assaut par des Mangemorts. Ces derniers savaient que tous auraient la tête tournée ailleurs. Ils portèrent alors un violent coup à toute la troupe en attaquant en force en plein milieu de la ville. Certes, ils ne connaissaient pas ses moindres recoins, toutefois, les invités venus pour les fêtes non plus.

Ce fut alors instinctif, Hermione hurla à tous les habitants de Storybrooke de rentrer chez eux. Elle refusait qu'ils s'impliquent dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur. Il y avait déjà assez de monde contraint de participer aux combats aux yeux de la jeune femme. La cohue était de mise, personne ne savait vraiment où aller. Snow, David et d'autres avaient envie de se battre mais ils étaient loin d'être de taille face aux Mangemorts.

 _\- Il faut les distraire le temps que tous les habitants de la ville puissent se cacher !_ hurla Hermione à ses compagnons de l'Ordre.

 _\- Il faut les encercler ! Tout le monde pourra se réfugier dans les bâtiments !_ ajouta Remus entre deux sorts.

Ils tentèrent alors d'appliquer la stratégie de Remus sans grand succès. Pourtant, les combats avaient réussi à suffisamment attirer l'attention des assaillants pour que tous puissent se mettre en sécurité. Regina ainsi que d'autres étaient réfugiés chez Granny. Elle grognait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir pour aider sa fille, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle regrettait d'être enceinte. Robin ne put que lui prendre la main pour tenter de la calmer.

La magie fusait de toute part, pourtant personne ne semblait prendre le dessus d'un côté ou de l'autre. Hermione déchaînait toute la magie qu'elle possédait, y compris sa part de ténèbres. C'était le bon moment pour se défouler après tout. Petit à petit, elle pouvait sentir toute sa puissance augmenter. Elle y prenait goût et cela se voyait. Henry ne pouvait que craindre que sa compagne ne perde le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sombrer.

 _\- J'y vais !_ cria-t-il à Belle avec qui il était caché dans la bibliothèque.

 _\- Henry ! Attend !_

La brune n'eut pas le temps de le retenir par le bras. Henry était déjà dehors et fonçait tête baissée vers Hermione sous les yeux ébahis de tous ses proches. La Gryffondor était bien trop occupée à se battre contre trois ennemis pour faire attention à lui. Bellatrix avait bel et bien remarqué la concentration de la jeune femme et décida d'en profiter.

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

En entendant ces mots, Hermione se retourna assez rapidement pour remarquer le flux vert sortir de la baguette de la sorcière. Attendant que le sort l'atteigne, il fut interrompu sur son chemin par Henry qui s'interposa. Il fut alors frappé de plein fouet par le sort de mort. A l'autre bout de la grande place, Sirius subissait le même sort de la main de Lucius. L'ancien prisonnier avait détourné une fraction de seconde son attention vers Henry et Hermione.

Hermione bondit alors sur Henry mais remarqua avec horreur son air sans vie. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de foncer sur Bellatrix. N'écoutant que sa propre colère et son envie de meurtre qu'elle ne désirait pas contenir, Hermione brisa d'un coup sec la nuque de son opposante. Elle éprouva une réelle joie en laissant le cadavre de Bellatrix s'effondrer sur le sol. Pris d'horreur à la vue du cadavre de leur consœur, les autres Mangemorts prirent alors la fuite.

 _\- Henry … Je t'en supplie… Je…_ pleura doucement la sorcière, agenouillée sur le corps inerte de son compagnon.

Elle pouvait sentir une vague de colère et de haine l'envahir à nouveau. Hermione en voulait au monde entier pour la mort de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle s'en voulait surtout à elle-même. Avoir espéré passer des vacances sans problèmes était beaucoup trop idéaliste. Selon son esprit, elle aurait dû comprendre qu'ils seraient une cible bien trop facile.

 _\- Non… Pas ça…_ sanglota Regina suivie de près par Emma.

Les deux femmes s'effondrèrent en larmes dans les bras de leurs compagnons respectifs. Tous pleuraient la perte du jeune homme. Les Anglais pleuraient, de leurs côtés, la perte de Sirius, leur ami voire même meilleur ami pour Remus. Belle, tout comme Hermione, les pleuraient tous les deux. C'était inconcevable de les perdre.

Laissant sa colère s'extérioriser, des flots de magie sortirent des mains d'Hermione puis de tout son corps. Par réflexe, ils s'éloignèrent d'elle. C'était Henry qui était le mieux placé pour la calmer.

 _\- Il est totalement hors de question qu'ils meurent. Aucun des deux._

 _\- Hermione, on ne peut pas changer les choses…_ commença doucement David qui cachait à peine ses larmes.

 _\- Si, on peut et je le ferais !_ affirma-t-elle.

Ils regardèrent alors tous dans sa direction. Personne ne comprenait de quoi elle parlait. Après tout, cela ne pouvait être que les mots d'une jeune femme endeuillée. Toutefois, son assurance réveillait l'espoir chez certains.

 _\- Explique-toi._ demanda simplement Remus, d'une toute petite voix.

 _\- Toute âme, à sa mort, doit retrouver un certain repos avant de pouvoir avancer et totalement disparaître. En attendant ce moment précis, elle est comme stockée ou piégée._

 _\- Où ?_ questionna Molly.

 _\- Aux Enfers…Et je vais aller les chercher, même si cela doit me prendre toute ma vie._

Soudainement, ce fut tout le monde qui retrouva espoir. Emma et Regina séchèrent ensemble leurs larmes. Snow leur avait prouvé que ce sentiment était capable de miracles. Un petit groupe se monta alors pour descendre aux Enfers pour récupérer les deux hommes. Groupe composé d'Emma, Hook, Regina, Remus, Ruby, Belle et bien-sûr d'Hermione. Snow et David restèrent en ville pour sa protection. Les Weasley et Harry devaient rentrer chez eux pour avertir de possibles attaques des Mangemorts à l'avenir.

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu devrais venir ? Tu n'es plus très loin d'accoucher et …_ commença Robin.

 _\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, mon fils est aux Enfers, ma fille veut aller le chercher, je ne vais pas rester là à stresser. Ça ne serait pas mieux pour le bébé._

Robin comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas argumenter face à cela. Hermione avait de qui tenir côté caractère. Il hocha alors la tête et tous se regroupèrent autour d'Hermione, attendant patiemment de nouvelles instructions venant de la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Note :** Navré pour cette longue attente, j'ai été pas mal occupé ce dernier mois, merci à ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire !


End file.
